Water on a Burning Bridge
by Sweet Elizabeth 25
Summary: A family is ripped apart by an argument that has lasted for 28 years. Two Martin daughters set out on an adventure to save their families. An adventure to a time period before the argument. Do the girls have what it takes to save the Martin family?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay here it is my new story. As you can tell I finally picked one title. I thought the title was catchy and kind fit the story. Well figuratively speaking the title fits. Thanks for all of the other title ideas they were good. I want to thank you for helping me out. The title I chose came from one of my managers at work**

**Anyway here is chapter 1. Just to let you know chapter 1 is mostly just going to be an introduction to the story. You get to meet the two main characters Brooke and Renee Martin and learn a little bit about them. Please remember to read and review. I want to know what you think of my new story**

**Water On A Burning Bridge**

**Chapter 1**

The year is 2035 and the summer season was coming to an end and Boston Massachusetts was cooling off for the fall. It was cool afternoon in late September it had to be in the middle 60's. The sun was beginning to go down earlier now only because fall was beginning. The wind was blowing slightly out of the north making it just a little bit cooler than the actual temperature.

School had just let out for the afternoon and fifteen years old Brooke and Renee Martin walked out the doors of their high school. The same school their fathers' had gone to quite a few years ago. The same school that the incident between Zack and Cody had happened 28 years ago that had left them not speaking and hating each other.

Brooke and Renee Martin are Zack and Cody's lovely daughters. They try and hang out with each other as much as possible before Zack and Cody get home from work. Just because they aren't speaking they will not let the girls see each other. The only time Brooke and Renee get to see each other is at school. If they want to see each other they have to sneak off and lie to their parents.

The girls are growing tired of it. They try their hardest to get Zack and Cody to talk to each other. When they do finally get them together it always leads to an argument and a door is slammed in someone's face or something breakable is thrown and shatters to pieces just like the family itself.

Brooke Martin is Cody's daughter. She is every parent's dream. She is smart, the top of her class, and she has been an honor student since elementary school. She got her intelligence from both her parents Cody and Barbara. She is also one of the sweetest people you could ever meet. She is kind hearted and honest which she inherits from her father. Most of Brooke's personality comes from Cody she looks nothing like him. The only feature she got from Cody was his smile. Other than that she looks exactly like her mother Barbara Brownstein. She has the soft long black hair that falls down to the middle of her back. She has the same big brown eyes as her mother. She has the rich brown skin tone that her mother has. She even has the exact same dimples in her smile as her mom.

Renee Martin is Zack's daughter she is also younger than her cousin Brooke only by a couple of months though. Unlike Brooke she is not every parents dream. Renee is every guy's dream. She is popular, stylish, and athletic. As far as intelligence goes she is just like her father not a quick learner. After a couple explanations that have been broken down she can finally understand. She also looks exactly like her father and acts like him. She has his soft blond hair that falls just a couple of inches below her shoulder, and the same mischievous smile as Zack. She is conceited just like Zack, and just as playful as he was at the age of 15. She loves to pull pranks on people like Zack. Everything about Renee was exactly like her father. You knew she was Zack Martin's daughter the moment you met her. She does have a few of her mother's traits. She has the dark brown eyes just like her mother Max. She also is great dancer just like her mother.

Just by looking at the girls you would never think they were of the same blood. They were just so opposite of each other. They had no resemblance at all except that they both had brown eyes. Even that really didn't matter. They were so different that people at school who didn't know they were cousins just thought they were best friends who just so happen to have the same last name.

Brooke and Renee turned down the street where Brooke lived. She lived in the upper class neighborhood of Boston. It was quiet and peaceful not many kids lived out there. It was mostly retired couples. There were a few younger couples that lived there and the younger couples that lived out there were highly respected by the elderly. That was only because they had made it into the upper class before the age of 50.

Cody was doing pretty well for his age. He was 43 and made it to the top of a major corporation in Boston in only a few years. He was the most respected man in the neighborhood. Zack on the other hand wasn't in the upper class. He wasn't at the bottom of the chain either. He was in the middle. He was a homebuilder that actually built the house that he and his family lived in.

Brooke and Renee walked up the huge driveway of her house that had a three-car garage. Cody just recently added on the third garage because he went ahead and bought Brooke a car for her sixteenth birthday that would be in a couple of months. He bought her a brand new metallic blue Saturn Sky, which she got to drive a few times with Cody.

They then walked up the five steps to front door. Brooke placed her hand on the doorknob when Renee placed her hand on top of Brooke's and pushed it down off the doorknob. Brooke looked at Renee curiously.

"Brooke, are you sure aunt Barbara won't mind me being over?" Renee asked her voice slightly uneasy as she thought about what Cody would do if he just so happened to be home.

"Positive." Brooke said placing her hand back on the knob and began to turn it. "Mom won't care as long as dad's not here." She said pushing the door open. "Now come on." Brooke said walking into the breezeway of her house.

"How do you know he isn't home?" Renee asked paranoid about walking into the house and seeing Cody standing there and staring her down.

"Because I know." Brooke said grabbing her cousin's arm and pulling her into the house. "Dad doesn't get home until 6:30." She said shutting the door behind Renee. "Now come on I smell cookies, mom probably baked some." She said as she began to walk down the hall to the kitchen. Renee followed close behind checking all around her to make sure Cody didn't pop out of anywhere.

"Brooke is that you?" Barbara asked as she heard Brooke's heels clicking against the wood floor.

"Yeah mom." She said as she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the bar.

"How was school today?" She asked her back turned to Brooke as she opened the oven and began to pull the cookies out.

Brooke looked behind her and saw Renee standing at the entrance of the kitchen tensed up looking around nervously. Brooke smiled and shook her head. She then motioned for Renee to come sit by her. Renee took a deep breath and began to slowly walk over to the bar and sat next to Brooke. Barbara turned around and looked up and noticed Renee in front of her. She eyed Renee suspiciously and placed the cookie sheet on the cabinet.

"Renee." She said as she turned back around and opened up the cabinet and pulled out two saucers and two small cups. "Do your parents know you're here?" She asked cautiously placing the cups and saucers down in front of them.

"No, ma'am." Renee replied guiltily looking down at the plate that was placed down in front of her.

Barbara eyed her uneasily as she turned back around to the refrigerator and pulled out a gallon of milk and poured them a glass. She placed the lid back on the milk and took the spatula and picked up two cookies for each of them and placed them on the saucers that sat in front of the girls. Barbara walked over to the entrance of the kitchen and looked over at Brooke.

"Brooke, can I speak to you a moment?" She asked standing at the kitchen entrance.

"Sure." Brooke replied and got up from the bar and walked over to her mom. They stepped out of the kitchen entrance and walked down the hall a little bit.

"Brooke, you know better than to bring her here." Barbara said looking down at Brooke with arms folded. "What if your dad happened to be home? I would be in so much trouble. She needs to go home. I'm sure if Zack knew about this he would go through the roof." Barbara said as she politely scolded her daughter. "Get her home quick." She said and walked back off to the kitchen.

"But mom." Brooke called back to her.

"I mean it Brooke." She called back walking into the kitchen.

Brooke sighed and leaned against the wall and folded her arms. Renee looked around at the corner of the kitchen entrance and saw Brooke leaning against the wall. She slowly walked over to her cautiously. She knew exactly what was said.

"I'll just go ahead and go." Renee said as she stood in front of Brooke. There was a moment of silence until Renee broke it; "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she began to walk off.

"No, wait on me. I'm going to walk with you." Brooke said as she walked up to her.

"I think it would be best if you stay. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me." She said and walked out the front door and shut the door behind her.

Brooke slowly walked back into the kitchen and sat back down at the bar. She pushed the plate of cookies away. Barbara turned around and looked at Brooke.

"I'm sorry Brooke, I'm just trying to keep the peace. I don't want Zack coming over here and start another argument, and I don't want to have to be yelled at by your dad." She said.

"This is getting sickening." Brooke said, "Renee and I should not be punished because dad and uncle Zack want to act like kids."

"I know I tired of it too." Barbara said walking out from behind the counter and sat next to Brooke. "I just hope one day this whole spat will be over and all will return to how it was so many years ago." She said looking off blankly as she began to reminisce. "Those were the good times." She said turning her attention back to her daughter and reached out to hug her.

Brooke gave in and hugged her mom back. Brooke and Barbara pulled away as they heard the front door shut. They looked at each other it was to early for Cody to be home. They got up and walked over to the breezeway and were met half way by Cody. He walked up to them and threw his arms around them and hugged them.

"Aren't you home just a tad early?" Brooke asked as she hugged him back.

"Yeah, luckily I didn't have that much to do today." He said as he pulled away from them and walked up the stairs to the bedroom.

"See." Barbara said as she wrapped her arms around Brooke's shoulders and they walked back to the kitchen. "What if he had come home just a couple minutes earlier. We would be in trouble." She said as she continued to prepare for dinner.

Brooke nodded and helped her mother finish preparing dinner. Cody walked down stairs and into the kitchen and smelt dinner cooking. He walked behind the counter and wrapped his arms around Barbara's waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Smells good." He said as he took a cookie and walked around the counter, "Can't wait till it's done." He said as he kissed Brooke on the cheek and walked out of the kitchen into the den.

Barbara stopped cutting the onions for a moment and looked up at Brooke with a smile. Brooke looked up at her mom and smiled back.

"What?" She asked still smiling.

"I love it when he's in a good mood." Barbara replied as she started cutting the onions again. Brooke smiled and continued to put the cut onions into a small bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Renee walked up her driveway to the front door. She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly began to turn it. She walked in and shut the door behind her. As she turned around she was greeted by her mother Max.

Max was standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest and her foot steadily tapping against the wood floor. Renee knew that when her mother did that she was angry. She had a bad feeling that her mom found out about her little visit to Brooke's.

"Where have you been?" Max asked as she angrily glared at her daughter.

"No where." Renee replied walking past her mom towards her bedroom.

Max grabbed a hold of Renee's arm and pulled her back towards her. Max glared at her daughter even more angry now because of the lie that just came out of her mouth. Renee could tell by looking at her mother that she had been caught.

"You went over to Brooke's, didn't you?" Max asked staring into her daughter's brown eyes. "You know good and well that your dad doesn't like you going over there." She said releasing Renee's arm.

"I know mom, I'm sorry." Renee apologized flashing her mom the same puppy dog eyes that she did every time she got into trouble. "Just please don't tell dad." She begged.

"Renee, I'm sorry, but he has to know." Max told her bringing her daughter into a loving embrace.

"That's just going to start another argument between dad and Uncle Cody." Renee whined. ""And Uncle Cody had no idea I was over there today. I was gone by the time he had arrived." She said hoping to convince her mother not to tell Zack.

"I'm sorry Renee, I have to tell him." She said pulling away from her daughter. "Now come on I'll make you something to eat." She said wrapping her arm around her daughter's shoulders and walked off towards the kitchen.

"Mom, what actually happened between dad and Uncle Cody?" Renee asked taking a seat at the table as she waited for Max to make her sandwich.

"Let's just say your dad took a dark path during high school and drove a wedge between he and Cody." Max said as she placed the sandwich she made onto a plate and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda.

Max then walked over to Renee and placed the plate and soda down in front of her. Zack walked into the house and shut the door behind him. He then walked into the kitchen and saw Max and Renee talking.

"Zack, I think Renee has something to tell you." She said getting up from the table and walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

Zack looked at Max suspiciously as she walked out of the kitchen. He then looked at Renee and walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer. He opened the can and then walked over to the table where Renee was sitting and tossed his jacket over the seat he sat down in.

"What happened?" Zack asked with a sigh as he stared at her and took a sip of his beer. He knew he wasn't about to like what she was about to tell him.

"You promise you won't get mad?" She asked flashing her dad those sad puppy dog eyes.

Zack eyed her as she flashed him that look, "That depends on how bad it really is." He said taking another sip of his beer. "Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what you did." He said growing frustrated with Renee.

"Well, I kind of went over to Brooke's today after school." She said looking away from her dad.

"You what?!" Zack exclaimed startling Renee.

"I'm sorry dad it's just I like hanging out with her. She's like my best friend we're almost like sisters." She said, "I wish you and Uncle Cody would make up. It would make things so much easier for me and Brooke."

"No, that is not going to happen. Cody and I don't even consider each other as family anymore. To me he is nothing but a richie rich high class snob with a pole shoved up his ass. I hate him and his family they are all snobs!" Zack yelled.

Renee couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her eyes grew wide in surprise and her mouth dropped open. She shook her head disbelievingly. Zack noticed his daughter shaking her head and glared at her angrily.

"No, dad they're not like that at all." Renee said, "They are the kindest people you could ever possibly meet." She said.

"You correcting me?" He asked furiously and leaned towards her.

"No sir." Renee said backing away from him, "I'm just saying that maybe you should reconsider what you said and try and start over with Uncle Cody." She said. "It would make both families so happy."

"No!" Zack yelled. "That is not going to happen, and I do not want you going back over there." He said looking at Renee. "Is that understood?" He asked as he continued to glare at her.

"Yes sir." Renee mumbled looking away from her dad.

"What?" Zack asked, "I didn't hear that." He said raising his voice.

"Yes sir." Renee repeated loud enough for Zack to hear.

That's what I thought you said." He said not taking his eyes away from her. "I'm going to make sure you don't." He said. "I'm pulling you out of that school." He said.

Renee was to shocked to say anything. She just stared back at her dad her eyes wide in shock. Zack glared at her and then stood up grabbing his beer and jacket and walked out of the kitchen.

She watched as her dad walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. She was just to blown away to respond to what he said. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening.

Zack walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the front door. Max saw him and quickly ran after him. She met him at the door as he was putting his jacket on.

"Where you going?" She asked opening the door for him.

"I'm going over to Cody's and I'm going to have a small word with him about what happened today." He said walking outside the door towards his car.

Renee ran out of the kitchen to the front door where her mom was standing. Max shut the door and turned around and saw Renee standing behind her.

"Mom, he can't go over there." Renee whined looking up at her mother. "Uncle Cody had no idea I came over today."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I can't stop him." She said walking back towards the kitchen. "Once he's on the war path there is no stopping him. You should know that by now."

Renee sighed heavily and followed her mom back into the kitchen and helped her clean dishes.

"Mom, he said he was going to pull me out of the school so I couldn't see Brooke again." She whined, "Please mom can you talk to him."

Max sighed as she rinsed off a plate and placed it into the dishwasher. Renee looked at her mom with a glint of hope in her eyes. Renee knew when her mom sighed that she was about to give in.

"I don't know Renee." She said picking up another plate, "I kind of want to stay on your dad's good side."

"Oh mom, please." She begged.

Max sighed again and placed the rinsed plate into the dishwasher. She then looked at Renee and saw the pleading look on her daughter's face.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do." She said giving into her daughter.

"Oh thank-you mom." Renee said with a huge smile on her face as she gave her mom a hug.

Cody and his family had just sat down for dinner when they heard a car door slam outside. Cody looked up at Barbara and Brooke who didn't look up from their plates. They had a bad feeling they knew who it was. Cody looked at them suspiciously.

"Who is that?" He asked looking at Barbara.

Barbara slowly looked up from her plate and flashed him an innocent smile. He knew that they were hiding something from him and he didn't like it. Barbara placed her fork down on her plate.

"I haven't a clue." She said looking at Cody.

Cody didn't quite believe her. He knew that she knew something that he didn't and for some reason didn't want to tell him. Zack walked up to the stairs to the front door and pounded on the door with his fist. Cody turned his attention to the door as he heard his brother pounding on the front door.

"Cody, I know you're in there so come out now." Zack yelled through the closed door.

Barbara and Brooke's eyes grew wide in surprise as they recognized Zack's voice. Cody then turned his attention back to Barbara and Brooke and noticed the look of surprise on their faces. Brooke and Barbara quickly flashed him an innocent smile.

"Don't have a clue huh?" Cody replied to their expressions as he placed his fork down on the plate and stood up. "Let me see what he could possibly want." He said raising his voice and emphasizing the word want.

Cody knew exactly what Zack wanted. He walked out of the kitchen and down the hall towards the front door. He unlocked the door and opened it. Just as he knew Zack was furious.

"Zack, what brings you here?" Cody asked stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

"You know exactly why I'm here." Zack replied angrily. "I want you and your snot nose family to stay away from mine." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked.

Zack was growing impatient and even more angry as Cody continued to play stupid with him.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Zack yelled. "Renee came over here today and you let it happen. You didn't even try to stop her."

"Zack, I wasn't even at home today. I didn't know anything about Renee being over. If I would have known I wouldn't have let her." Cody yelled back.

"Well, I'm making sure it doesn't happen again I'm pulling Renee out of that school." He said, "When I do do that I'm going to make sure your trash stays on your property." He said. "You will not let your trash blow over into my yard or I will most definitely have you and your family arrested." He said walking off towards his car.

"You really expect the police to take you seriously after the fact that you've been arrested four times." Cody said.

Zack stopped in his tracks and turned back around and glared at Cody, "Do you care to say that again?" Zack asked walking up towards Cody.

"No, I don't care and let me rephrase that. The Massachusetts State Police Department will not take a criminal like you seriously especially when your complaint is against a man with a clean record. Oh and another thing about the whole my family is trash thing. I'd think that over and look at your family. Your family is the true definition of trash. You're a criminal, your wife is a disgusting night club dancer and your daughter is the biggest slut in town. I heard she sleeps with almost any guy she meets." Cody said shaking his head. "If that isn't trash then I have no idea what trash really is."

Zack now furious and raging with anger pulled his fist back and punched Cody across the face. Cody quickly placed his hand over his nose and within moments his hand was covered with blood.

"You busted my nose!" Cody yelled.

"Aww, what are you going to cry now?" Zack asked sarcastically.

Cody dropped his hand down from his nose and pulled back his arm and threw a punch back across Zack's face. Zack too shocked by Cody's reaction stared at him. He then felt something thick and warm oozing from the side of his mouth.

"Oh so you wanna be a man now." Zack stated sarcastically. "Brave of you boy to stand up to me." He said with an evil smirk and walked over to him and threw his arm around Cody's neck.

"Mom, I think their fighting." Brooke said as she heard thuds outside.

Barbara picked up the phone and walked out of the kitchen towards the front door. Brooke followed behind her. Barbara opened the door and she and Brooke looked outside and just as she said they were fighting.

"You two need to get back in the house." Cody said noticing his wife and daughter standing at the door. "You don't need to see this."

"Sure they do." Zack answered for them. "Maybe they want to see you get beat."

"I just called the police." Barbara said from the doorway. "If I were you I'd get going. I don't think a fifth arrest would be such a good thing for you." She said looking at Zack.

Zack dropped Cody to the ground and walked over to Barbara and Brooke. Zack grabbed Barbara's chin and glared at her.

"You did what?" He asked gripping her chin tight. "You called the police?" He asked.

Brooke backed away a little bit and stared frightfully at Zack. "You know the police and I don't get along well." He said. "That was a major no no on your part." He said releasing her chin with a jerk that threw her into the door frame.

Zack then looked down at Brooke. Brooke's eyes grew wide and she began to slowly back away from him.

"And you." He said following her. "You will keep away from Renee and I 'm going to make sure of it. As of tomorrow she is no longer a student at your school." He said and walked off towards his car.

He got in and slammed the door and drove off. Cody got up off the ground and walked over to Barbara and Brooke.

"You okay?" He asked his wife as he noticed the imprint of Zack's hand on her chin. She nodded, "Good." He said reaching out to hug her. "Come here." He said motioning for Brooke to come join them. Brooke slowly walked over towards them and joined in on the family hug, "Are you okay?" He asked looking down at her. Brooke nodded and looked up at Cody, "Good." He said.

Zack arrived back home and slammed the car door shut and walked inside. Max came out of the kitchen and met him halfway down the hall.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"The usual." Zack said walking past her.

"Wait." She said running up behind him, "I think we should talk."

"About?" Zack asked walking towards the bedroom.

"About Renee." She said following him into the bedroom and shut the door.

"I know what she wants. She wants you to try and talk me out of taking her out of the school and it's not going to happen. She is not going anywhere near Brooke or her family." He said sitting on the bed taking his shoes off.

"Just listen to me, please." She said. Zack looked at her and nodded agreeing to hear her out. "I don't think you should pull her out. I really don't see the point behind keeping the girls apart just because you and Cody had a fall out. I don't see a problem in letting them hang out. You and Cody don't have to see each other or speak." She said sitting next to him.

Zack shook his head, "Max, my mind is made up. I'm not going to change it just because you ask me too." He said.

Max nodded, "Okay, go ahead and do it. I just want you to remember one thing. If you really care about your daughter you wouldn't keep her from what she enjoys doing." She said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Don't even try and pull that guilt trick on me. It's not going to work." He said.

Max didn't respond back she walked out the door and slammed it. Zack shook his head and laid down.

Renee ran out of her room and caught up with her mom in the kitchen. Max knew exactly why Renee was in the kitchen. She wanted to know if she had talked to dad yet. Max hated to disappoint her, but she had to break the news to her soon enough.

"Well, did you talk to him?" She asked standing against the counter looking at her mom.

"Yeah." She said not looking back at Renee.

"Well, how'd it go?" She asked with a smile.

Max looked up at her daughter, "I'm sorry sweetie I tried." She said, "He says his mind is made up and there is no changing it." She said.

Renee nodded sadly and walked out of the kitchen towards her room. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and laid down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I hope you guys are liking the new story. I've been excited about this story since I first started writing which was about the same time I began writing my last story. So what do you guys think of the new story and the new chapter. Please let me know read and review. **

**Chapter 3**

The next day at school Brooke and Renee really didn't talk much. They were both still upset about everything that had went on the night before. Everything was still fresh in their mind. The whole fight and knowing that they were going to be separated just because their dads' didn't want to get along.

Brooke and Renee maybe cousins but they were so close it was almost like they were sisters. They could share their deepest darkest secrets with each other. They didn't want to lose that bond they shared. They would do anything in the world just get their dads' to act like brothers again and not enemies.

The lunch bell rang and Brooke walked out of her class and met up with Renee as she was walking out of her class. They really didn't speak on the way to lunch either. They really didn't know how to strike up a conversation at the moment. They walked into the lunchroom and sat down at their usual table.

"Did you hear about what's going to happen?" Renee asked playing around with her food with her fork.

"Yeah." Brooke answered, "So this is your last day?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Renee responded dropping her fork down onto her plate.

"Well, we might as well make the best of it." Brooke said with a smile as she tried her hardest to cheer up her cousin.

"How?" Renee asked. "This is the last day we'll probably ever see each other." She said, "Well, at least until we turn eighteen. I mean I know as soon as I start this new school, dad is defiantly going to crack down on the rules and keep his eyes on me 24/7." She said becoming upset. "This sucks." She said losing her appetite and pushed her plate to the side. "Why can't they just get along it would make life so much easier?" She asked aggravated.

"I don't know." Brooke replied, "I wish I did, and if I did know what happened I'd find some way to go back in time and fix the problem that way the future will be better for both families." She said.

"And I'd be right there with you." Renee said with a small smile. Brooke nodded and smiled back.

"Since this is the last day we'll probably see each other for a while I think we should hang out." Brooke said with a smile as she looked at Renee.

"That's impossible." Renee said, "My dad took the day off today so he could pick me up and make sure I wasn't around you, and also so he could take me to my new school and get enrolled." She said looking back at Brooke.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Brooke said with a nod, "My dad is taking off from work early too, to pick me up." She said.

"You mean your dad is going to come pick you up in his Lamborghini!" Renee exclaimed. Brooke nodded like it really wasn't a big deal. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed, "You're going to be the center of attention. How great is that?!"

"Alright I guess." Brooke replied with a shrug not really caring.

"Alright?" Renee exclaimed. "Girl, you're going to have so many guys asking you out!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, only because I have money." Brooke replied.

"So?" Renee said.

"So, I don't want that. I want a guy who likes me for who I am, not what I have." She replied. "Anyway, back to what we were talking about. I think we should sneak out tonight and go to the park. Just you and me and talk about the good times." She said.

"When?" Renee asked, "My parents don't go to bed until midnight." She said.

"We'll plan to meet at the park between 12:30 and 12:45 tonight." Brooke said. "Is it a plan?" She asked grabbing her things, as she knew the bell was about to ring.

"It's a plan." Renee said grabbing her things and stood up with Brooke as the bell rang ending lunch.

"Great!" Brooke said, "See you then." She said and walked off towards her class. Renee nodded and walked in the opposite direction of Brooke as she walked to her class.

As midnight approached Brooke and Renee continued to watch the clock. It seemed as if they looked at the clock every two minutes waiting on 12:30 to approach so they could sneak off to the park.

Brooke was sitting on her bed reading a book when she heard the grandfather clock in the den chime as 12:30 approached. Brooke sat up and closed her book. She placed the book on the nightstand and threw the covers off of her. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a hoody and put it on. She walked over to her door and cracked it opened. She poked her head out of the door and looked in both directions making sure her parents weren't up. She saw every light off in the house and not a sound. She walked out her room and shut the door behind her. She started to walk down the hall and stopped at her parent's door and peaked in. She saw the lumps on the bed where they lay and quickly walked past and ran to the front door. She disengaged the alarm system and opened the front door and shut it quietly behind her. She ran down the stairs of the front porch and began to jog towards the park to meet Renee.

Renee was sitting on her bed listening to music as she surfed the internet on her laptop. She glanced down at the time and saw it read 12:30. She shut her computer down and closed it. She stood up and placed the computer down on her bed and grabbed the jacket lying on her chair and put it on. She walked over to her door and cracked it open. She poked her head out and noticed that the lights in the house were still on and the television still running. She began to think that her parents had a suspicion about what was going to happen tonight. She sighed and closed the door back. She walked over to her window and unlocked it. She then pushed it open high enough so she could climb out. She stuck one leg out the window and ducked as she pushed herself out the window. As she climbed out of the window she closed it back jumped the fence in the backyard and began to run towards the park to meet up with Brooke.

When Renee finally got to the park she saw Brooke sitting on the sidewalk waiting for her. Brooke stood up as she saw Renee walking towards her.

"Sorry I was late." Renee said as she stood next to Brooke. "Mom and dad were still awake." She said.

"It's okay." Brooke said as she and Renee began to walk towards the swings. "I just got here myself a couple minutes ago." She said.

"I think my parents had a suspicion about tonight." Renee said as she and Brooke sat down in a swing next to each other.

"Well, the good thing is they didn't catch you." Brooke said with a smile.

"Yeah." Renee agreed with a smile. "Oh man you should have heard dad today when he saw you and your dad today at school." She said with a laugh. "He kept talking about how Cody likes to show off all his fancy toys and stuff. He is so jealous. I think that is another reason he doesn't like your dad, because he's loaded." She said.

"Well dad can be kind of a show off. Especially when it comes to his cars." Brooke said with a smile. Renee smiled back and nodded.

"Oh my God!" Renee exclaimed, "Guess what I heard?" She said looking at Brooke with a huge smile.

"What?" Brooke asked smiling back.

"I heard Michael Phillips wants to ask you out! He's like the most popular guy at school!" Renee exclaimed.

"Renee, we talked about that earlier. I saw him this afternoon staring at me as I walked out to my dad's car. The only reason he wants to go out with me is because I have money. No thank-you." Brooke said slightly annoyed.

"Ah come on!" Renee exclaimed, "He's like the hottest guy in school." She said.

"No." Brooke said.

"Fine." Renee replied.

"So anyway, how was the visit to your new school?" Brooke asked changing the subject.

"I hate it." Renee quickly responded. "The teachers are all snobby and mean." She said. "It's a catholic school." She said pulling out a folded piece of paper from her from her jacket pocket and handed it to Brooke.

Brooke looked at the paper suspiciously and took it from Renee, "What is this?" She asked.

"Read it." Renee said.

Brooke suspiciously unfolded the paper and read over it and then looked up at Renee with a look of confusion on her face. She didn't quite understand why Renee was handing it to her.

"It's a page with scripture." Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, I have to have that whole page memorized by Monday." Renee said.

"Are you serious?" Brooke asked, "I couldn't even remember all of that in four days." She said handing the paper back over to Renee.

"Yeah, It's supposed to be my first test." Renee said taking the paper from Brooke and folding it back up. She then sighed and placed it back in her pocket.

The girls were silent a moment and looked at each other and smiled. They then turned back around and slowly began to swing themselves. The girls closed their eyes a moment and made a silent wish.

'_I wish there was some way I could go back in time and fix the past for a better future. A better future for both families.' _They wished at the same time.

The girls didn't realize that at the same time they made their wish a shooting star shot across the sky above them. They opened their eyes again and looked at each other and smiled. A moment after that the wind began to pick up and blow gently in all directions.

"That's weird." Brooke said looking up at the sky in all directions as the wind continued to blow. "The air was calm just a moment ago." She said.

"I know." Renee agreed as she did the same as Brooke looking up to the sky as the wind blew. "It's kind of eerie." She said.

The wind didn't stop it continued to pick up speed. The empty swings next to them began to blow in the wind in a small circular motion. Brooke and Renee noticed what the swings were doing and looked at each other suspiciously. As the wind continued to get stronger and blow the swings in a more violent circular motion they began to become fearful.

"Brooke, isn't wind supposed to blow objects side to side not in a circle?" Renee asked fearfully as she continued to watch the swings blow harder in a circle.

"Yeah." Brooke replied as she watched the swings too.

The wind blew more violent and stronger making Brooke and Renee too scared to move. They had no idea what was happening. A moment later the wind blew them out of their swings and into the sand below them face first. They pulled their heads up and the wind was still going. They turned over on their backs and looked up at the sky. The sky was spinning so fast it felt as if they were on a merry-go-round. Everything was a blur to them.

"Brooke, what's happening?" Renee yelled over the howling wind.

"I don't know." Brooke yelled back.

As everything continued to spin faster and faster the girls closed their eyes and screamed. They grabbed onto each other for safety. A moment later everything quickly stopped. The wind stopped blowing and everything stopped spinning. The girls didn't feel the wind blowing against their skin anymore and they opened their eyes. Everything was the same nothing had changed except that it was now day outside.

The girls stood up and brushed themselves off. They looked in the distance and saw their school. They saw kids crowding the street as they began to walk to school. They saw a few kids in the school courtyard playing around before school started. The girls were silent. They were still trying to figure out what just happened when their thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Max!" A voice in the distance called out. "Wait up!"

Brooke and Renee turned to face the direction in which they had heard the voice yelling. Renee's mouth dropped open in surprise as she saw a little brunette walking past them dressed like a tomboy with her hair in two braids on the side. Brooke recognized her aunt just as quickly as Renee recognized her.

"Mom." Renee quietly said still surprised about his whole thing as she watched Max walk past her.

"No!" Max yelled back to the person who was calling her. "Leave me alone!" She yelled running towards the school.

"Aww come on Max!" The voice called back. "Don't be like that baby!"

Brooke and Renee saw Zack running after Max. Renee again was to surprised to move. She watched as Zack neared them. He flashed them a smile as he quickly ran by them trying to catch up with Max.

"Dad." Renee quietly said as she watched him run off towards Max.

Brooke smiled and grabbed Renee's arm. Renee snapped out of her shock and looked at Brooke.

"Oh my God!" Brooke said gripping Renee's arm tighter, "My wish came true we're back in 2007." She said with a huge smile.

"Wait what wish?" Renee asked, "I made a wish too."

"I wished that there was some way I could go back in time and fix the past for a better future. A better future for both families." She said.

"Oh my God!" Renee exclaimed, "I made the exact same wish."

"We must have wished our wish at the exact same time and with a little luck a shooting star shot across the sky." Brooke said, "And that explains the wind and the spinning sky. Time was going backwards." She said with a huge smile. "Renee, do you know what this means?" She asked.

"It means I'm loosing circulation in my arm." Brooke said looking down at her arm that was taking on a purple tint.

"Oh sorry." Brooke said releasing Renee's arm. "Well, do you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it means we have a chance to make sure our dads' make better choices and remain close brothers." Renee said.

"Exactly!" Brooke said, "Now come on we have lots of work to do." She said grabbing Renee's arm again and the two began to run towards the school. "We have to save the family."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It's a first that I've got a total of thirteen reviews in only three chapters. I'm guessing you guys are liking the story. That's great! In upcoming chapters I'm going to twist things up a little bit between the girls and the younger Zack and Cody. I just thought I'd let you know. So here is another chapter to my story. I hope you like it and please remember to read and review. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Brooke and Renee ran from the park to the school. They arrived at the school courtyard and stood in the middle. They looked up and around at the school. The school hadn't changed much in 28 years. Everything was the same except it looked just a tad bit newer.

The girls stood in the middle of the courtyard staring up and around at the building with their eyes still wide in surprise. They still couldn't quite believe that their wish came true. It felt so much like a dream.

Kids in the courtyard started to notice Brooke and Renee staring around bug eyed. They started getting weird looks from the kids. The kids in the courtyard then began to talk amongst themselves as they stared at Brooke and Renee.

"Are you okay?" One guy asked stepping up towards them.

Brooke snapped out of her trance and looked at the guy. She noticed the weird look he was giving her and Renee. She flashed him a nervous smile and grabbed a hold of her cousin's arm.

Renee felt Brooke grab her arm and snapped out of her trance and saw the guy too. She smiled at him and wouldn't take her eyes off of him. He flashed her an uncomfortable smile.

"Yeah, we're fine." Brooke replied timidly walking her and Renee off to the side. "We're just new to the big city." She called to him as she began to walk away. "We're from the country." She said flashing him an uneasy smile.

Renee didn't take her eye off the boy as Brooke pulled her off to the side. The guy nodded still slightly uncomfortable and began to walk off towards the school. Brooke jerked on Renee's arm. Renee turned her attention back to Brooke.

"Look Renee, we have to be careful." Brooke said now holding onto both her cousin's arms. "We can't blow our cover." She said. "We just have be sure we don't stare off like that again."

"Okay." Renee replied looking at a guy that walked past them towards the school. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "Like all the guys here are hot." She said smiling as she watched them pass by.

"Renee!" Brooke said becoming agitated. "Did you even heae what I said?" She asked staring at her cousin. Renee turned her attention back to Brooke and nodded.

"Yeah, you said we have to be careful to not blow our cover and we can't stare off like that again." Renee replied.

"Wow." Brooke said, "You did here me." she said with smile, "I'm impressed." She said still smiling. Renee smiled and nodded. "Now come on we have to enroll ourselves." She said walking towards the school doors.

Brooke and Renee walked into the school and looked around to find the office. They weren't sure if the office had moved in 28 years or not. They noticed that the office was still in the same place. Brooke sighed and looked at Renee.

"Okay as you know we can't use our actual last names in this time period. Whatever last name I give you is going to be your last name in this time period." She said sternly as she stared at her cousin.

"Okay." Renee replied, "But I want to use my real last name." She said, "I like it." She said as she smiled innocently.

"No." Brooke said, "You can't. It would blow our cover. I think the kids here would find it weird if their was another Martin here that acted and looked just like Zack. I also think it would creep the guys out a little too." She said. "Just go with what I give you." Brooke said as she began to grow impatient with explaining the whole thing to Renee.

"Fine." Renee sighed as she finally gave in to Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke said, "Now let's go inside and get enrolled." She said opening the door to the office. Renee followed in behind her.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked as she noticed the girls standing in the doorway of her office.

"Yeah, um, whom do we speak to about getting enrolled?" Brooke asked as she and Renee began to walk up to her desk.

"Right here." The secretary said with a smile. "I can enroll you."

"Great." Brooke said as she and her cousin stood at the ladies desk.

"I'm just going to need you girls to fill out some paperwork for me." She said rolling her chair over to her filing cabinet. She pulled out two packets of paperwork and rolled back over to her desk. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out two pens. "Here you go ladies." She said handing each of them a packet and a pen. "You can just take a seat over by the door and fill out the paperwork." She said pointing over to the chairs.

Brooke and Renee nodded and walked towards the chairs. They took a seat and placed the packets down against the armrests of the chair and began to fill out the paperwork. Renee looked over at Brooke's packet to see what last name she put. Brooke noticed Renee looking over at her packet and looked up at Renee.

"What?" She whispered.

"I was trying to see what last name you put down." Renee whispered looking back at her cousin.

"I put my name was Brooke Yen." She whispered looking back down to her paperwork.

"Okay." Renee whispered as she began to write down the same last name.

Brooke looked over at Renee's packet and saw she put down the same last name and became frustrated.

"No." Brooke whispered slightly loud. "You can't use that name." She whispered bringing her voice down a little bit more. "That's my name." She whispered.

"Then what's my last name?" Renee asked not above a whisper as she began scratching out her name and looked back up at Brooke.

"I don't know." Brooke replied growing impatient. "Howard?" She suggested.

"Howard?" She asked giving Brooke a nasty look.

"I don't know." Brooke said, "Whatever. You choose."

"Taylor." Renee said with a smile.

"Okay." Brooke said, "Use Taylor." She said returning to her paperwork.

"I will." Renee said writing down her new name on the paperwork.

The girls finished their paperwork and walked back up to the secretary's desk. She looked up from her computer and saw Brooke and Renee standing their waiting to be helped. She turned away from her computer and faced the girls.

"All finished?" She asked looking at each of them.

"Yes ma'am." Brooke said handing the secretary her packet. Renee did the same.

"Thanks." She said taking the packets from them, "You can have a seat while I get you put in the system and print you out a schedule." She said turning back to her computer.

Brooke and Renee smiled and walked back to their seats and waited patiently for the secretary to get them enrolled. "Okay ladies." She said taking two sheets of fresh printed paper out of the printer tray. She looked at the two pieces of paper and then to Brooke and Renee. "Here you go." She said handing them their schedules. Brooke and Renee got up and walked over to the secretary's desk and took their schedules from her. "As you can tell I gave you both all the same classes." She said with a smile. "I just wish I had someone to show you around the school." She said.

A couple moments after that the office door opened and the secretary, Brooke and Renee turned to the door. He smiled at the girls and placed a couple folders on the secretary's desk. The girls had a surprised smile on their faces.

"Here you go Ms. Jenkins." He said, "Ms. Wilson told me to deliver these files to you." He said placing the files on her desk and looked back at the girls and saw them still smiling at him. He smiled back slightly nervous.

"Ladies, I'd like you to meet Cody Martin." She said smiling at him. "He's the school's top student and the kindest student here." She said bragging on him just a little bit. "Cody, I'd like you to meet Brooke Yen and Renee Taylor." She said nodding towards the girls.

"Wait let me guess." Cody said with a smile. "You're Brooke." He said pointing to Brooke. Brooke nodded and smiled. "And you must be Renee." He said glancing towards Renee. Renee nodded and smiled back. "Well, it's nice to meet you." He said shaking their hands.

The secretary smiled as she saw how well they were getting along. To her it was like they had known each other for years. Cody was about to walk out the door when the secretary called out to him.

"Wait Cody!" She called. Cody looked back at the secretary and released the door handle. "I would like you to show these lovely ladies around campus." She said smiling at him. "I'll let you're teacher know what's going on." She said.

"Sure." Cody said with a smile. "It'd be my pleasure to escort these lovely ladies, Ms. Jenkins." He said walking back over towards the girls. "Let's see what we got." He said standing behind them and glancing over their schedules. "Oh wow!" He said. "You girls have all the same classes as me." He said smiling.

"Oh wow!" Brooke said, "That's awesome!" She said looking at Renee with a smile. Renee smiled back.

"Let's go ladies." He said walking towards to door and opened it. "We have some exploring to do." He said motioning for Brooke and Renee to go ahead of him. Brooke and Renee nodded with a smile and walked out of the office and into the hall. "Let's start with the cafeteria." He said walking in between them and led them towards the cafeteria.

Cody opened the door to cafeteria and again let Brooke and Renee go ahead of him. As the girls walked in Cody closed the door and again walked in between them.

"Okay, as you can see right over there is where you pick up your lunch if you are buying." He said pointing over towards the kitchen. "A word of advice, always bring your lunch." He said. "The food here will turn your stomach upside down." Brooke and Renee nodded and followed Cody towards the middle of the cafeteria towards all the tables. "Okay this here is where I usually sit." He said stopping next to table. "You girls are free to join me today if you want." He said smiling at them.

"Oh thanks." Brooke said, "That's really sweet of you." She said.

"Yeah, who all usually sits with you?" Renee asked. Brooke and Cody turned their attention away from each other towards Renee.

"Well, usually it's me, my brother and a few friends it switches from day to day." He said.

"Oh really you have a brother?" Renee asked.

"Yeah, his name is Zack." He said, "He's also known as the school flirt. She also plays basketball. If we go on over to the gym we might catch him"

Brooke and Renee nodded and Cody began to walk towards the exit. Brooke and Renee followed close behind him. He held the door open for Brooke and Renee. They exited the cafeteria and waited for Cody to join them. Cody ran to catch up with them and walked in between them.

"The gym is this way." He said leading them down the hall towards the gym.

Cody stepped out in front of them and again held the door open for them to walk in to the gym. Brooke and Renee smiled at him and walked inside. They looked around and saw it looked exactly the same just slightly newer and less beat up.

"This is gym." Cody said walking them around the gymnasium floor. "The basketball team should be exiting the locker room soon so be careful they might trample you." Cody said, "The basketball team practices every morning before school and after school. The coach wants them to be the best they can be." He said as he saw the locker room door open and saw the team begin to file out.

Cody and the girls turned around and waited to see if Zack would come out. Zack walked out of the locker room with a couple friends not noticing them at all.

"Zack!" Cody called.

Zack looked over and saw Cody standing in the middle of the court with two girls. Zack broke off from his friends and jogged over towards them. Zack stopped in front of them and looked at Cody.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just thought you'd like to meet our new classmates Brooke Yen and Renee Taylor." Cody said.

"Hey, how's it going?" He asked then he remembered he saw them earlier this morning at the park. "Wait didn't I see you girls earlier this morning at the park?" He asked.

"Yep." Renee replied. "Were you having problems with a girlfriend?" She asked.

Zack smiled a little bit, "Actually no." He said stepping closer towards her. "She kind of broke up with me this morning." He said not taking his eyes off of Renee. "I'm single if you're wondering." He said leaning towards her.

"Zack, I really don't think she's interested." Cody interrupted gently pushing the girls in front of them.

Brooke and Renee smiled and walked off with Cody out the gym doors. Zack watched as they disappeared around the corner.

"Hey wait!" Zack yelled and ran out the gym doors and around the corner to catch up with them.

Zack caught up with them and stood next to Renee still staring at her. Renee noticed him staring at her out the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. Brooke glanced over towards them and saw Zack staring at Renee and the smile on her cousin's face. She shook her head. She hoped Renee wouldn't be stupid and take an interest in her own dad.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm really impressed by how many reviews I've gotten in only 4 chapters. I think this story may actually do better than my last story. I see a lot of you thought my last chapter was funny. I'm glad I can make you smile. :) Anyway here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. :)**

**Chapter 5**

As school ended Brooke and Renee walked out of their class and began to walk out the doors of the school. They opened the door and exited and started walking down the stairs to the sidewalk.

"Renee, please tell me you're not starting to like Zack." Brooke pleaded giving her cousin a worried look. Renee looked over towards Brooke. She shrugged and shook her head.

"What makes you assume that?" Renee asked as she smiled and blushed a little bit and turned away from Brooke and glanced at the ground.

"Look at you." Brooke said, "Your blushing." She said.

"I think he's really sweet and attractive." She said trying to avoid looking at Brooke as she continued to blush.

Brooke quickly stopped in her tracks and stared at Renee as she continued to walk. Renee noticed Brooke fell back and stopped. She looked behind her and saw Brooke staring at her.

"What?" She asked walking back towards Brooke.

Brooke grabbed her cousin's arms and stared her in the eyes. Her face was stern and serious.

"Renee, he's you're dad!" Brooke exclaimed. "No!" She said rather loud.

"Hey, we're in another time period. What happens here stays here." Renee said with a sly smile.

"Renee No!" She exclaimed. "Don't even try it." She said staring at Renee still hanging onto her arms.

"What I do is my own business, and besides I think Cody likes you." She said walking off. "You said you've always been looking for someone who likes you for who you are, and Cody does." She called to Brooke as she continued to walk.

"Renee, get back over here!" She demanded. Renee sighed and walked back over towards Brooke.

"Really?" She asked, "How do you know?"

"The way he acted around you today is clear enough evidence." Renee said with sigh, "You really don't know much about guys do you?" She asked.

"Okay that's beside the point." Brooke said, "We can't get involved with them. It would just be wrong." She said, "And quite disturbing." She said making a face.

"Oh what is this?" Renee said with a smile, "Does someone like their daddy too?" She asked.

"Just shut up and walk." She said avoiding the question as she began to walk off.

Renee laughed a little and ran after Brooke. She noticed that Brooke was blushing just as much as she was. She laughed and smiled a little bit.

"Shut up!" Brooke exclaimed getting frustrated.

Renee smiled and shook her head as they began to walk towards to park. They walked back over to the swings that they were at this morning. Brooke looked like something was bothering her and Renee became concerned for her. She had never seen Brooke look so down.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" She asked leaning her swing over closer to Brooke.

"I was just thinking how lucky mom got." Brooke said looking over to Renee with a sad smile.

Renee smiled and nodded. She reached over and hugged her cousin. Brooke laid her head down on top of her cousin's and hugged her back.

"I'm sure you'll find somebody like him." Renee said, "Most girls like guys who are a lot like their dads."

"I don't think I'll get that lucky." Brooke said as they pulled away.

"Like I said Brooke, what is done here stays here." She said, "Let's go wild. Have fun." She said smiling.

"No, it's just not right." She said, "They are the people who created us. I think that it would disturbing if we actually dated them."

"Oh come on Brooke." She said, "Why do you have to take the fun out of everything?" She said a little upset.

"I'm sorry." Brooke said.

Zack and Cody were walking home from school when they walked past the park. Zack noticed Brooke and Renee sitting on the swings at the park and talking. He smiled a little bit and looked at Cody. Cody didn't seem to notice them and continued to walk home.

"Ey dude." Zack said slapping Cody in the arm.

"What?" He asked looking at Zack.

"Look." He said pointing over to the girls sitting on the swings. "Brooke and Renee are here." He said walking over towards them. "Come on." He said "We'll sneak up on them."

Cody smiled and followed Zack over to the swings. Zack and Cody stopped half way behind them and looked at each other. They nodded and smiled and started to run up behind them. They grabbed a hold of the chains on the swings and jerked the swings gently. Brooke and Renee screamed a little bit and looked up and saw Zack and Cody standing behind them. Brooke and Renee laughed a little bit and looked at each other.

"So what are you doing here?" Zack asked them as he began to gently push Renee in the swing.

"Just talking." Renee said

"Oh really girl talk huh?" He asked

"Yeah, not anything you would be interested in." Renee responded looking back at Zack and smiled.

"Well, if it was about me I'd be interested." He said with a smile. Renee laughed a little and turned away from him, "Was it?" He asked grabbing a hold of the swing and stopped it in midair.

Renee looked to her left and saw him looking back at her. The seriousness in his face scared her just a little. The dreamy look in his eyes and the tone in which he was speaking to her made her fell even more uncomfortable.

Brooke also noticed the look on Zack's face. He looked as if he could just kiss her. She began to think maybe making that wish wasn't the best thing to do. She began to wonder if they should go ahead and tell them who they really were. Then she knew that it would probably make the guys mad at them and that would ruin things even more than it already was.

Renee turned from Zack to Brooke. Brooke didn't know how to respond to what was going on. Brooke shrugged and Renee looked back over to Zack. He still had that dreamy look in his eyes and began to lean in towards her.

"Uh, I think it's time Brooke and I headed home." Renee said jumping out of the swing and walking towards the road.

"Yeah, I'm sorry guys; we'll see you tomorrow." Brooke said running after her cousin.

Cody looked over to Zack and saw the shocked look on his face. Zack looked over and saw Cody smiling.

"Oh, you just got totally shut down." He said with a laugh. Zack walked over towards Cody and his shock turned into hurt as he looked at his brother

"I don't get it." He said his voice slightly mournful. "Why did she just blow me off like that?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't like you." Cody said looking back at Zack. "Not every girl is going to like you Zack; it's time you learn that." He said.

Zack leaned against the pole of the swing set and looked down at the ground as he began to feel the tears burn his eyes. Cody stood next to Zack and saw just how upset his brother really was.

"Oh my God, you really like this girl." Cody said slightly shocked.

"Yeah." Zack said looking up from the ground to Cody.

Brooke continued to run after Renee. Brooke grabbed a hold of Renee's arm and she jerked her arm away and continued to walk off.

"Renee!" She called "Talk to me!"

"No!" She said, "I don't want to talk to you. This whole plan of yours bringing our family back together is only tearing us apart even more. I just want to go back home. Go back to the way it was before this whole thing and dad didn't like me like that." She said as she began to run down the street and away from Brooke.

Her vision quickly becoming blurred as tears began to fill them up. Her vision got so blurred that she ended up tripping and falling onto the street. Brooke saw Renee fall face first onto the street and gasped. Cody and Zack also noticed her fall and looked at each other. Zack pushed himself up off the pole and they began to run towards her. Brooke began to run after her too.

"Renee!" She exclaimed as she got down on her knees and turned Renee over into her lap.

Brooke noticed that Renee scraped up her face pretty bad. She had blood slowly oozing out of the huge scrape on her forehead. She had a few scrapes on her cheeks and chin as well.

"Renee you okay?" She asked.

She got no response from her. The impact of the fall knocked her out. Brooke was about to call for help when she saw Zack and Cody running up towards them. They stopped running as they approached Brooke and Renee. Zack knelt down next to Renee and noticed the huge cut of her head. Cody stood behind them and looked down at Renee.

"Is she okay?" Zack asked his voice panicky.

"Yeah, she's just knocked out cold." Brooke said.

"Let's get her to my place." He said beginning to lift her off of Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke said as she helped Zack lift her off the ground.

"I got her." He said as he began to carry her.

Brooke stood back and watched as Zack walked off carrying Renee. Cody looked down at Brooke. Brooke felt him looking at her and looked up at him and sadly smiled. He smiled back noticing that she was hurt.

It broke her heart to know how much Zack really liked Renee and him hot knowing the truth. She was also heartbroken because she was beginning to develop feelings for Cody. Why couldn't they have been born the same time Zack and Cody were, but to different families? If that happened maybe they could actually have a strong relationship with the guys.

"You okay?" Cody asked looking down at her.

"Yeah." She said looking back at him her voice becoming shaky. "Just got a lot on my mind."

Cody nodded and took her hand and walked them over to the sidewalk and sat down and released her hand. Brooke sat down next to him her eyes beginning to glitter with tears. It hurt him to see Brooke so upset.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked kindly.

Brooke looked at him and saw the sensitivity in his eye. He really cared about her a lot. Renee was right he did like her. Brooke shook her head.

"I can't." She said as a tear escaped her eye. "It's personal." She said wiping away the tears. Cody nodded understandingly.

"I understand." He said. "If you ever want someone to talk to I'm always here." He said as he stood up and began to walk off.

"Wait!" She said, "Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone right now."

Cody stopped and looked back at her and nodded. He walked back over to her and sat back down next to her. As he sat down she stared out straight ahead debating on if she should tell him. She looked away from the ground and looked at Cody.

"Have you ever really liked someone close to you and you wanted to be really close to this person, but you know deep down it was wrong?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I haven't but if I did I would do what was right and just not get involved with that person." He said, "No matter how much it hurt me I would do what was right." He said with a small smile.

Brooke nodded and turned her gaze away from Cody and towards the ground. It broke her heart even more to hear him say that. She felt the burn in her eyes again and laid her head down on her knees.

Cody saw the tears roll down the side of her face. He moved closer towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and gently began to pull her into him. Brooke pulled her head up off her knees and leaned against his chest.

She wrapped her arms around his middle back and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and began to cry harder. Cody felt her tremble in his arms and held her closer to him and rubbed her back.

Seeing her like this made him want to cry. He began to feel her body shake as she began to cry harder. He felt the tears burn his eyes. He closed his eyes and laid his head on top of her head and continued to rub her back.

Zack came into the hotel through the back so nobody in the hotel would see him carrying an unconscious body. He walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. The elevator beeped and opened up. He walked in and pressed the button to go to the twenty third floor. The elevator doors closed and reopened on the twenty third floor.

He walked out of the elevator and pressed Renee up against the wall as he pulled out his key. He ran the card through the door and pushed the handle down. He walked in and saw his mom wasn't home. He kicked the door closed and walked over to the couch and laid Renee down.

He walked over to the bathroom and got some washcloths and some medicine. He wet one washcloth and walked back out to Renee. He knelt down on his knees and began to wipe the dry blood off her head. He cleaned up the cut and rubbed some medicine on it.

He then got up and walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a sandwich bag and put some ice in it and walked back over to Renee. He sat on the couch next to her and put the bag of ice into the washcloth and placed it against her head.

Zack then looked down at Renee and noticed she was waking up. She began to moan a little bit and her eyelids began to flutter. She opened her eyes and saw someone sitting over her. She couldn't quite make out who it was her vision was still blurry.

"Brooke?" She asked as she blinked a little bit trying to adjust her vision.

"No." He responded rubbing the back of his hand on the side of her face.

"Dad?" She asked as she recognized his voice and touch.

Zack laughed a little, "No not that I know of." He replied jokingly.

Renee blinked again and her vision cleared and her eyes laid upon Zack. She then realized what she just said. Her eyes were wide in surprise. So close she thought. Brooke would have totally just smacked her if she was sitting near by.

"Where's Brooke?" She asked.

"With Cody." He responded, "I don't know where they're at." He said and smiled at her. "How do you feel?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess." She responded, "I just got a big headache." She said and looked around at the place, "Where am I?" She asked.

Zack got up and walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out an aspirin for her to take. He walked over to the sink and fixed her a glass of water. He walked back over to her and sat back down next to her.

"Where am I?" She asked again taking the aspirin and water from him.

"This is my place." He said. "I know, you probably think it's weird that I live in a hotel." He said with a smile.

"No, not at all." She replied, "I think it's cool." She said smiling back. "So, how long have you been living here?" She asked.

"For about three years. We moved here after my parents divorce and mom got a job here." He said taking the glass away from her and placing it down on the coffee table.

After a few minutes Brooke stopped crying and pulled away from him and looked at him. He looked back at her and gently smiled. He saw another tear escape her eye and wiped it away with his thumb. He stared at her a moment and pulled her into hug. She placed her arms underneath his arms and hugged him back hanging on to him tight and laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I hate to see you so upset." He whispered laying his head on top of her head and closing his eyes. "I hope everything works out for you." He whispered holding her tighter against him.

After a moment they pulled away and stared at each other a moment. He wanted to kiss her but something inside of him was telling him not too. He followed his instincts and did what he thought was right and not kiss her.

He stood up and held out his hand out for her to grab. Brooke looked at him a moment and then took his hand. He clasped onto her hand and pulled her up.

"Come on." He said as they began to walk off towards the Tipton, "I'll take you to my place. I'm sure Zack and Renee are there and probably wondering where we are." He said as they walked off down the street.

He looked over at Brooke and took her hand in his. Surprised she looked over at him and he smiled at her. She smiled back and relaxed and let him just take her hand.

I mean it was just him holding her hand like he did when she was younger and they went for a walk around the neighborhood to visit some neighbors. Except the way he was holding her hand just felt a little bit different than it did when she was younger. She shrugged that feeling off and just thought about the way he was holding her hand meant the same thing as it did when she was younger. He smiled at her and they continued to walk towards the Tipton. She smiled back and let him lead her to his place.


	6. Chapter 6

**VERSION 2 of Chapter 6**

Cody and Brooke walked out of the elevator as it beeped and opened up. They walked out of the elevator and began to walk down the hall of the twenty third floor. Cody stopped at his door as did Brooke. He was about to reach into his pocket and pull out the key when he glanced down at Brooke and noticed that she was still upset.

He sadly smiled and placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head so their eyes could meet.

"You okay?" He asked giving her a soft smile.

"Yeah." She replied hardly above a whisper. "I'll be fine."

Cody smiled softly and nodded. He brushed his fingers across Brooke's cheek and brushed her hair gently behind her ear. He knew better than to believe that lie. He knew that she was still miserable.

His smile faded and turned into a more serious yet intimate look. Brooke looked up at him and noticed the way he was looking at her. It made her slightly uncomfortable. He slid his fingers down the strand of hair he brushed behind her ear. He stared at her a moment and slowly began to lean down towards her for a kiss.

As he came closer to locking lips with her she backed away and stood a couple feet away. Cody stared at her slightly shocked by her sudden reaction. He pulled back up and continued to stare at her.

"No." She said her voice becoming panicky. "I'm can't." She said fidgeting nervously trying to avoid eye contact with him. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Cody asked walking up towards her. "I'm confused what's going on? Do you like me or not?" He asked becoming slightly upset.

"Sure I like you, but I can't like you like that." She said looking at him as she scratched her head, "It's just so wrong. I'm doing what you told me to do. I'm making the right decision."

Cody shook his head. He didn't quite know what was going on. He was confused. He took another step towards her and looked at her suspiciously. Brooke noticed the confusion in Cody's eyes and only became more nervous.

"Okay Brooke, I'm confused." Cody said growing impatient. "First of all you lead me to believe you like me, and when I try to kiss you you back away." He said staring at Brooke. "You're also using the advice I gave you earlier on me." He said shaking his head, "What's going on? What are you not telling me?" He asked.

"It's really not a big deal." She said becoming even nervous as she stared at Cody, and saw him staring back at her.

"Then let me kiss you." He said leaning down towards her again.

"No!" Brooke exclaimed, "I can't kiss you!" She said.

"Why?" Cody asked, "What's the big deal? Just tell me what's going on." He said.

Brooke shook her head, "Even if I tried to tell you you would think that I was crazy." She said looking at him.

Cody stepped forward and stood in front of Brooke. He softly smiled at her and grabbed her hands and held them in his. He glanced down at their hands as he held onto Brooke's. He then looked back up and into her eyes.

"I'm sure whatever it is it's not that bad." Cody said as he began to rub the top of Brooke's hands with his thumbs. "Feel free to be honest with me."

"I don't know." Brooke said as she glanced down at her hands that Cody was still rubbing with his thumbs.

"Please Brooke." He said, "I want to know." He said looking at Brooke. Brooke stood quiet a moment and continued to look down at her hands. She sighed and looked up at Cody.

"Well, I think it'd be best if you release my hands before I tell you." She said.

"Oh." Cody said a little surprised by what Brooke said, "Okay." He said releasing her hands.

"It's nothing to do with you." She said as she saw the look on Cody's face. "It's just with what I'm about to tell you.." She paused a moment, "It might make you uncomfortable." She said.

"It's okay." He said, "I can take it."

"Well, to start it off." She began turning her head away from him, "I haven't been completely honest with you." She said. Cody nodded and leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest. "My name really isn't Brooke Yen." She said, "My name is really Brooke Martin." She said looking at Cody. Cody fidgeted nervously against the wall and pushed himself up off the wall.

"Then what are you?" Cody asked, "Who are you? Are you like a long lost cousin or something?" He asked holding out his arms and shrugged.

"No, not exactly." She replied becoming even more nervous about telling him the truth.

"Then who are you?" He asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Can't you see." She replied, "Can't you tell I have your personality." She said looking at Cody. Cody looked at her closely and nodded.

"Yeah." He said becoming uncomfortable and nervous.

"Can't you tell I have your smile." She said flashing him a quick smile. Cody began to fidget nervously again.

"Yeah." He replied, "So what are you trying to tell me?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm your daughter." She said. Cody's eyes widened in surprise and his mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what he just heard. "Well, from the future." She said.

"Yeah, I'd hope so." He said his voice angry. "I can't believe you lead me on like that instead of just being honest with me in the first place." He said turning away from her and walking towards his suite and pulled out his key.

"No, please." She said, "Renee and I really need your help." She said walking up towards him.

"Let me guess." Cody said dropping his hands away from the door handle. "Renee Taylor is actually Renee Martin and she's Zack's daughter." He said looking at her.

"Yeah." Brooke replied.

"So Renee is leading Zack on as well?" He asked.

"Yeah." Brooke replied.

Cody sighed and shook his head upset that he was lied to. He placed his hands on the door knob and was about to slid the key into the door when Brooke placed her hands on top of Cody's and pushed his hands off the door knob.

"Renee and I are trying to save the family." Brooke said looking at Cody, "In the future you and Zack are like enemies and Renee and I are not allowed to see each other. Renee and I are trying to fix the past so she and I aren't punished because of you and Zack." She said looking at Cody, "So please dad can you help us?" She asked.

Cody glared at her angrily. He placed his hand back on the door knob and slid the key in the door and began to open it.

"Please help us." She begged.

"You should of thought about that before you lied to me." He said opening the door.

He walked in and saw Zack and Renee sitting on the couch. He looked at them and shook his head. He couldn't believe Renee was still leading him on like that. He slammed the door shut in Brooke's face and walked to his room without saying anything and slammed the door and locked it.

Renee stood up and walked out the door to the suite and shut the door behind her. She saw Brooke standing against the wall crying. She stepped closer to her cousin and looked at her.

"Brooke what happened?" She asked.

Brooke shook her head and slid down the wall as she continued to cry. Renee had never seen Brooke so upset. She walked up next to Brooke and knelt down on her knees next to her.

"I couldn't take it anymore." She said in between cries. "I told Cody the truth."

"You what?!" Renee exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I had to do something." She said, "I was beginning to fall for him."

"Good job Brooke." Renee said standing up. "You just ruined any chance we had to save the family." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Great job. I hope your happy." She said and shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Brooke responded.

"Whatever." She said walking off down the hall towards the elevator.

Brooke stood up and took off after her cousin. Renee heard Brooke coming up behind her and ran to the elevators. She pressed the button and it opened up. She pressed the button closing the elevator doors before Brooke got in. Brooke watched as the elevator doors closed and Renee left her standing there outside the elevators.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update I've been working. Work is really kicking my butt right now especially since it's now the holiday season. Speaking of the holiday season I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving. I didn't I had to work. I want to thank-you for the reviews guys they helped me a lot, but something came up as I was rereading both versions. I know I said I was going to use the version that had the most votes, which was version 1. I hate going back on my word but I'm going to go with version 2. The reason being is because I couldn't find a way to continue writing the story following version 1 with version 2 I found a way to continue it. So I hope you all enjoy and again I apologize for going against what I said, and please remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 7**

Zack watched as Renee left the suite and closed the door behind her. He turned around and looked at his bedroom door that was closed. He knew Cody was really upset about something but didn't know what. He picked up the remote and turned the television off. He then placed the remote on the coffee table and stood up.

As he got up he began to walk over to his bedroom door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly began to turn it. He soon found the door to be locked. He softly sighed and balled up his fist and knocked on the door.

"Cody?" Zack called through the closed door as he knocked on the door. "Let me in I need to get some supplies for homework." He said as he continued to knock on the door.

"Okay." Cody called back, "Just wait a minute." He said as got up off his bed and walked towards the door. He unlocked the door and started walking back to his bed.

Zack opened the door and saw Cody lying on his bed facing the wall. That was a surprise to him usually Cody was full alert happy and jolly. He figured something bad most have happened between he and Brooke.

Zack walked over to his bed and picked up his notebook and looked at Cody who didn't seem to notice that he was looking at him. Cody just continued to stare at the wall. He figured that if Cody wanted to talk about it he would speak up to him.

So he walked towards the door and was about to walk out when he saw Cody sit up and look at him. He stopped in his tracks, as he knew Cody wanted to talk to him about what happened. He turned around and looked at Cody as he spoke up.

"Zack, can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." Zack replied and walked over to Cody's bed and sat down at the foot and looked over at him. "Is it about Brooke?" He asked. "I mean you seemed to like her a lot and I know something had to happen in order for you to slam the door in her face the way you did."

"Yeah." Cody replied, "I found out she wasn't being completely honest with me." He said looking away from Zack.

"About what?" Zack asked making himself comfortable on his Cody's bed.

"About herself." Cody said still looking away from Zack.

"Oh interesting." Zack said with a smile. Cody quickly turned his attention back to Zack and glared at him.

"No man this is serious." He said still staring at his brother. "It's going to affect you and Renee."

"Oh really." Zack said with another smile.

"Come on man, please can you just listen to me and take this seriously." Cody said growing impatient and irritated with Zack.

"Okay. I'm sorry." Zack said, "Go on."

Cody nodded, "Have you noticed how Renee is always trying to avoid becoming intimate and close to you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Zack nodded.

"Have you noticed how she resembles you a lot?" Cody asked.

"Yeah." Zack replied.

"Don't you see she's your daughter?" Cody asked.

"What?" Zack asked, "What are you talking about?" He asked. "There are a lot of people who have look alikes." He said.

"No man, her real name is Renee Martin." Cody said.

Zack shook his head disbelievingly and stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. He then turned around and looked at Cody.

"You're just jealous that things are running great between me and Renee and things didn't go so good between you and Brooke." He said walking out the door.

"No, Zack, I'm for real." Cody yelled as Zack was shutting the door. "Brooke told me this." He said as the door clicked shut.

Zack walked from the bedroom door to the dinner table and started to do his homework. Cody sighed heavily and shook his head. He stared at the closed door a moment and then laid back down on his bed. He wished there was some way he could prove the whole thing was true about Renee.

**The Next Day...**

Brooke and Renee were walking to school. They weren't really speaking because Renee was still mad at Brooke for spilling the beans about the truth to Cody. When they did speak it always led up to an argument.

"You better hope Cody didn't say anything to Zack." Renee said glaring at Brooke as they started walking up the stairs to the school.

"Renee, you need to stop!" Brooke said, "He's your dad." She said still looking at Renee, "Stop leading him on."

"I'm just trying to save the family." Renee said as they walked into the school. "Like we planned." She said as she broke off from Renee and began to walk down the hall towards the gym and wait for Zack to get out of practice.

Brooke sighed impatiently and turned down the hallway opposite of Renee towards her classroom. As she neared her classroom her stomach stared knotting up and turning as her nerves started to kick in. She knew that she was going to be seeing Cody in class and on top of that she sat next to him in class.

She walked to the door and stood there a moment to nervous to open the door. She took a deep breath and slowly released it trying to calm herself down. She swallowed and nodded to herself as she placed her hand on the door handle. She slowly began to push it down and pull it open.

She opened the door and stepped inside. As the door closed behind her she noticed everyone was staring at her. She nervously looked through the class and instantly made eye contact with Cody. She felt her stomach drop as she noticed the dirty look he was giving her.

She tried to ignore him and walked over to her desk. She placed her books down on her desk trying her hardest not to look up at Cody. Cody noticed that she was purposely avoiding eye contact with him. He shook his head and turned back to his class work.

"Shouldn't you be going back to your own time period?" Cody asked, "You don't belong here." He said.

"Why are you being so rude to me?" Brooke asked looking over at him, "I told you the truth."

"The point is you lied to me and led me on." Cody said looking at her angrily, "You knew I liked you and you let it happen knowing the whole time you were my daughter." He said. "You should of just been honest with me and told me who you were."

"I know." Brooke replied turning away from Cody's glare feeling guilty, as she knew she was wrong. "I'm really sorry." She said looking back up at him. Cody nodded as he heard the honesty and sincerity in Brooke's voice. "So you forgive me?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah, but this is going to change a lot of things between us." Cody said, "Well at least as long as you're in this time period. I'm still going to upset about this whole thing and I'll be treating you like an acquaintance." He said.

"I can understand that." She said nodding.

"Good." He said, "Now there is one thing, Zack didn't believe me about Renee, and I think you should tell him. I'm sure he'll believe you."

"Alright." Brooke said, "I'll let him know." She said with a small smile.

Cody nodded and smiled back slightly, "Now just out of curiosity." He said looking at Brooke, "Who did I marry?" He asked.

"Barbara Brownstein." Brooke replied.

"That explains why you and her look so much alike." Cody said with a smile. "One thing I don't understand is why. I mean Barbara and I are academic rivals and have always been. We'd never date." He said looking off trying to understand how he and Barbara would ever date.

"Well you did, and I don't know when you guys started dating. I thought it'd be right now." She said.

"No, she's on a trip with her family right now." He said, "I don't know when she will be returning.

The door reopened and Brooke and Cody looked away from each other and saw Zack and Renee walking in together. Renee gave Brooke a dirty look and turned back to Zack. Brooke looked over to Cody who looked back at her and gave her the go ahead.

Brooke nodded and swallowed. She turned back around towards Renee and Zack. She stood up and slowly began to walk over towards them. Renee turned away from Zack and saw Brooke walking towards them. Renee gave her another dirty look as she continued to near them.

"Uh Zack, can I talk to you a minute?" Brooke nervously asked as she scratched her head. Zack turned around and smiled at her.

"Sure." He said.

"Brooke!" Renee angrily said, "I have to talk to you." She said about to walk off when she noticed that Brooke wasn't moving, "Now!" She demanded grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her off the side.

"I am not going to let you ruin this for me Brooke!" Renee angrily said, "Stay out of this."

"He needs to know the truth." Brooke yelled back.

Zack over heard Brooke and walked over towards them. Brooke and Renee saw him walking towards them. They looked back at each other and Renee gave her a look like she better not say a word to him.

"The truth about what?" He asked looking at both of them.

"The truth about Renee and I." She replied. "This maybe hard to believe, but Renee and I aren't from this time period. "We are actually from the year 2035." She said looking at Zack, "What I'm about to tell you now will probably creep you out the most Uncle Zack." She began before being cut off by Zack.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Zack said, "Uncle Zack?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I'm Cody's daughter and Renee is your daughter." She said as she noticed the shocked look on Zack's face.

He looked away from Brooke to Renee. He then noticed the surprised look on her face as well. As he looked at her his face took on a more hurt expression than shocked. He shook his head as he looked at her. He stepped forward towards her and she nervously backed up some and nervously looked back at him.

"Cody was right about you." He said his voice slightly disappointed. Renee slowly nodded, "I can't believe you lied to me." He said and walked past her knocking her in the shoulder with his own and pushed her back a little bit.

"I'm sorry." She called as the classroom door shut and she saw him walk down the hall.

As she watched him disappear she turned her attention back to Brooke. She shook her head and walked past Brooke towards her desk. Brooke watched as Renee took her seat and then looked back at Cody. Cody nodded and smiled at her. She slowly started walking back to her seat and sat down.

"You did good." Cody said with a smile. Brooke sadly smiled and nodded. She knew Renee was mad at her and probably would be for a while.

Zack walked out of the classroom and down the hall. He walked down the hall towards the gym where he ran into a couple of guys from the basketball team and stopped and started talking to them.

"What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"About to cut class." Tyrone said, "Want to join us?" He asked.

"Sure, it would get my mind off of things." Zack replied, "Where do you guys usually go?" He asked.

The boys smiled at each other and then looked back at Zack. Zack smiled back at them. He had no idea what they were thinking about, but it must be good. Tyrone stepped forward a little bit and placed a hand on Zack's shoulder.

"You are about to have the time of your life." He said with a huge smile. "Let's go."

Tyrone, Zack, and the other two guys waited for the tardy bell to ring. That signaled the clear for them. Teachers were now in their classrooms and preparing to start class. They then started to walk to the side doors.

They looked around and made sure no one was hanging around near by. They didn't see anyone and nodded to each other. They pushed open the doors and ran out of the building and off campus. They ran through the softball field and to the road and began to walk towards Tyrone's little hang out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, if you are a huge Zack and Cody fan like I then you all should know about the Disney Channel sweepstakes with The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. Well, I saw it for the first time tonight and got so excited. Well, I go to check it out and then I find out it's only for ages**

**6-17. Well, that disappointed me extremely bad. I was all hoping to enter into the sweepstakes. Oh well, I guess that's the bad thing about being an older Dylan and Cole fan. If only I were a couple years younger. snaps fingers Oh well, I'm sorry to ramble on like that because I know you all want to read the new chapter so I'll just shut up and get back to the point**

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I had a review from someone who said this is where Zack takes that dark path. Well, you were absolutely right. I also had another review saying to bring Barbara back into the story. Well, this is what this chapter is. She is going to rejoining the story as will Max. This chapter is going to be more jumping back in to between characters. Almost like a soap opera, but not as long drawn out and boring. Okay, I'm not going to spoil anymore of it for you. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 8**

Zack, Tyrone, and the other two guys Antwan and Antonio had left the school. They had been walking for a good ten minutes. Tyrone led the guys down towards the beat down lower class side of Boston to where ever his little hang out was.

Zack assumed this side of town was where they all stayed. The only reason he thought that was because Tyrone and the guys seemed so familiar with the place and knew quite a few people that were walking by them.

Zack wasn't too familiar with the place. Heck he didn't even know this side of Boston even existed. He was a little unsure with the area as well. Everyone that they passed by seemed to stare Zack down. They were looking at him as if he didn't belong there. He seemed too pure and cleaned up to live over on this side of town. Zack just nervously nodded and smiled as the people gave him dirty looks. He just followed close behind Tyrone, Antwan and Antonio.

Zack followed them down a small, smelly alley way. They walked past a local bar and around to the back of it. Tyrone placed his hand on the handle of the back door to the bar and pulled it open. He stepped inside, as did Zack, Antonio and Antwan.

Zack walked in and looked around at the place. It looked kind of old and neglected. He just continued to follow Tyrone and the guys into the main part of the bar and sat down at the counter and waited for Tyrone's brother Deon to come out.

"So what is this place?" Zack asked looking around at the bar.

"It's my brother's bar." Tyrone said, "He lets me and muh boys come here if we cut class. He gives us free drinks."

"Cool." Zack replied with an approving nod.

Deon walked out of the bathroom and saw his little brother and his two friends. He then noticed the new kid that he had never seen before. He eyed Zack cautiously. He knew not many white people came over on this side of town because they felt threatened.

"What you boys doin here?" Deon asked looking at his younger brother.

"Ah come on man." Tyrone said looking back at him. "You know why we here."

"Yeah." Deon said pulling three shot glasses out from underneath the counter. "Who the new kid?" He asked. "I don't want no one snitching and saying that I give drinks out to under aged kids." He said eyeing Zack.

Zack shook his head letting Deon know he wouldn't snitch. Tyrone looked over at Zack and shook his head and looked back at his brother.

"Nah man, he cool." Tyrone said, "His name is Zack. He's on the basketball team with me." He said, "Give him a shot. He ain't gonna say nutin."

"Yeah, I wouldn't snitch on you like that." Zack said.

Deon sighed and pulled out another shot glass. He picked up one of his hard core liquors called Patron Tequila. He poured all four of them a shot and passed it to them. The guys all immediately picked up their glass and drank it. All of them except Zack that kind of stared at it.

"You never drank before, have you?" Deon asked.

"No." Zack replied shaking his head.

"It won't hurt you. It's just a drink." Tyrone said.

"Yeah, I mean look at us." Antwan said looking at Zack, "We're about to get another shot." He said passing his glass over to Deon whom poured him another shot.

"Okay." Zack said as he picked up his glass.

He was about to drink it when he got a whiff of the smell. He quickly turned his head away as the smell turned his stomach and made him gag. The guys kind of laughed at him.

"It won't hurt you." Tyrone reassured him.

"Yeah man just do it." Antwan said.

Zack turned his head back to the glass and copied what Tyrone, Antwan and Antonio did. He kind of tossed it into his mouth. He then started choking and slammed his glass down on the counter.

"God that's some strong stuff." Zack hoarsely said as he stopped choking his eyes were also watery.

"Yeah, man it's Tequila." Tyrone said.

"Wow." Zack said as he sucked his teeth as the drink was now burning his throat.

"You want another shot?" Deon asked looking at Zack.

"Yeah, hit me again." Zack said passing Deon is glass.

"Yeah take it like a man." Tyrone said with a smile as he cheered Zack on in his own way.

Deon poured Zack another shot and passed him his glass back. Zack nodded and picked up his glass. He again tossed it into his mouth. Again he choked a little bit but not as bad as he did the first time. He then slammed the glass down and tossed it back to Deon.

"Another." He said.

Deon looked at Zack and raised an eyebrow. Tyrone laughed a little bit and again cheered Zack on in his own way. Deon poured Zack another shot and passed the glass back to him. Zack nodded and picked up the glass. He again tossed it into his mouth and slammed the glass down.

"Whoa." Zack said. "The room is like spinning." He said.

"You got a buzz man." Tyrone said. "You want another shot?" He asked

"Yeah hit me again." He said.

"You sure kid?" Deon asked taking the glass from Zack.

"Yeah man, pour me some more." He said.

Deon raised and eyebrow and poured Zack another shot. He then placed the glass down in front of Zack. Zack saw the glass but it seemed to be two glasses.

"Is there two?" Zack asked.

Tyrone laughed, "No."

"Wow, I'm seeing double." Zack said trying to grab the glass. The guys all laughed as they watched Zack try his hardest to get the glass. "Come here." He said reaching for the glass. "I'm going to get you." He said reaching to the to right of the glass. "Ey it moved again." He said.

Tyrone and the others continued to laugh and shake their head as they watched Zack trying to reach for his glass.

"Guys he's drunk." Deon said, "Maybe this should be it for him." He said as he watched Zack continue to try and get his glass.

"Yeah, and it's hilarious." Tyrone said, "It's always funny to see a guy get drunk for the first time."

Zack narrowed his eyes as he tried to adjust his vision. He watched as the glass merged together into one. He reached out at the glass and grabbed it. He laughed and smiled.

"Ah ha, I got it!" He exclaimed as he picked up the glass, "I'm so proud of myself." He said as he drank another shot.

"Oh my God, this is hilarious." Tyrone said. "Ey you know what would be even better? He whispered only loud enough for Deon, Antwan and Antonio to hear.

"What?" Antwan asked.

"If Deon had any of his weed." Tyrone said.

"I don't know guys." Deon said, "He's already messed up enough." He said as he watched Zack reach for the Tequila bottle.

"So, what." Tyrone said, "Well do you?" He asked.

"Yeah." Deon replied pulling out a couple of joints he had already made.

Tyrone snatched it from Deon and walked over to Zack. He pulled out his lighter and lit it up. He handed it over to Zack. Zack looked at it a moment and took it.

"What is that?" He asked examining it.

"It's just a little treat for you." Tyrone replied, "Try it."

Zack nodded and tried it out. He choked a little bit and then placed in his mouth again. He pulled it back out and looked over at Tyrone.

"Man, where do you get his stuff?" He asked.

"My brother." Tyrone said.

"Aw man Tyrone, you have the most awesome brother ever." He said taking another puff and took it back out, "Unlike me I have a dorky nerd for a brother."

A couple hours past and Zack, Tyrone, Antwan, and Antonio left the bar and began to walk back to the school. Hoping to get there before school let out for the afternoon. They arrived back at the school just as the dismissal bell rang.

Max had walked out of class and saw Cody walking to his science club that was always held on Wednesdays. She ran up to him and stopped next to him.

"Hey Cody, have you seen Zack today?" She asked walking along with Cody.

"Actually no." He replied, "I saw him this morning before first period and haven't seen him since."

"Uh, no one has seen him. I really need to talk to him." She said.

"I'm sorry I can't help you." Cody responded as he stopped at his science club.

"It's alright." She said, "Maybe I can find him outside."

"Maybe." He said walking into his classroom.

He immediately stopped as he noticed someone quite familiar standing at the teacher's desk. Someone he hadn't seen in a long time. Barbara had returned from her trip with her family. She looked up at the door and noticed Cody standing there looking at her. He smiled at her and walked towards his desk.

She watched as he took his seat. She has had a crush on Cody for as long as she could remember. She may have had some boyfriends in the past but nothing stopped the crush that she had on Cody. Cody was all she ever thought about. Well, except for class work and homework.

Cody took his seat and looked up and noticed Barbara still staring at him. She noticed that he was looking back at her and quickly looked back down to the paper the teacher was talking to her about. She felt her cheeks redden, as she knew Cody caught her staring at him.

He continued to look up at Barbara. After what Brooke had told him today about Barbara it made him see her in a different light. What Brooke told him was repeating in his head like a broken record. He used to just see her just as an academic rival no one he would ever consider dating.

Now when he looked at her he saw so much more. He saw the girl he dated, the lady he married and the woman that gave him a child. He then realized how much he missed before. He never noticed just how beautiful she really was until now.

Barbara felt Cody staring at her but tried to not look back up at him. She had not a clue to why he was staring at her. The teacher finished talking to Barbara about her paper and handed it back to her.

She took the paper and looked up and made eye contact with Cody. She felt her stomach drop and quickly looked away and again felt her face redden. She quickly took her seat that was a couple rows over to Cody's right and a few seats in front of him. She let her hair fall in front of her face as she tried to cover the fact that she was blushing.

Cody smiled a little bit. He thought it was cute the way she was reacting to him staring at her. He picked up his paper and began to walk over to the teacher's desk. He stopped a couple inches behind Barbara. She felt his presence near, which made her blush just a little bit more. She was also a little bit nervous she didn't know what he was about to do.

Cody used his fingers and brushed Barbara's hair behind her ear. Barbara felt his fingertips just faintly touch her ear and felt his breath against her neck as he bent down towards her. She felt the chills run down her spin and blushed a little, and tried to avoid looking at him.

"Welcome back." He whispered softly into her ear, "I just thought I'd let you know that you look really nice today." He again whispered softly into her ear and slowly pulled away.

He walked in front of her towards the teacher's desk and looked down at her as he passed. She looked up at the same time he was looking down at her. They again made eye contact and he smiled at her as he walked over to the teacher's desk.

As he arrived at the teacher's desk he turned his attention away from Barbara and looked at the teacher. Barbara continued to stare at him. She was confused now. Did Cody actually fill the same as she did and if so for how long? The one question she wanted answered was, was she going to have a chance with him?

As Cody finished talking to the teacher he walked back to his desk and again smiled at Barbara. He took his seat and looked up at the teacher who was now standing in front of the class.

"Okay class, I have some exciting news." She said with a huge smile. "We have been chosen for the National Science Bowl." She said looking through the class.

"Alright." The class cheered.

"The only problem with it is I am only allowed to have two students participate in the bowl." She said, "After a long time thinking about which two students could go, I mean all of you all excellent, but I ended up choosing Barbara Brownstein and Cody Martin. For the rest of us we are going to be there to support them and just in case one of them can't make it." She said, "And the good thing about it is the Nationals are going to be held here in the auditorium." She said. "It should be great." She said, as Barbara looked back at Cody and smiled. Cody looked back at her and smiled.

"Yeah." He quietly responded to what the teacher said, "It's going to be great."

Max looked around outside campus and looked around for Zack. She finally spotted him over by the road talking to Tyrone, Antwan, and Antonio. She walked down the stairs and quickly walked over to him. She stopped behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Zack?" She said.

Zack turned around and saw Max standing behind him. Max looked over at the other three guys and gave them a dirty look. A look that said that she wanted to be left alone with him.

"Ight man, I'll see you tomorrow and keep in mind about Friday." Tyrone said as he and his boys walked off.

"Ight." Zack called back.

Max soon realized Zack's eyes were blood shot and then she began to smell something really rank coming from Zack. She then recognized the smell on Zack was a mixture of alcohol, weed, and cigarettes.

Brooke was walking past them when she over heard Max and Zack talking. She quickly hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation. She saw Renee walking by and grabbed her arm and pulled her over behind the tree.

"Hey!" Renee yelled.

"Shut up!" Brooke said, "Listen to this." She said leaning her ear closer to Zack and Max.

"I don't have time for this." Renee said growing frustrated. She was about to walk off when she heard Max talking to Zack.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked.

"Nah, I was just around a lot of alcohol." He said his speech becoming slurred.

"Yes, you have." She replied angrily, "You're drunk Zack."

"So what!" He said, "I just wanted to hang out with a couple friends and have a few drinks. It's not a big deal."

"You smell like cigarettes and weed too." She said.

"Well, I saw Tyrone and his boys doing it so I decided to try it." He said as he began to feel sick. "I don't feel so good." He said and a moment after that he threw up next to Max.

"Uh that is disgusting." She said and looked up at Zack.

She noticed his eyes were beginning to roll back into the back of his head. He then started rocking back and forth. He then fell forward into Max's arms. Zack became heavy on her and she fell backwards.

"Can some one help?!" She called as she laid on the ground with Zack on top of her.

Brooke and Renee looked at each other and casually walked past Max. Max noticed them and yelled for them to help her with him.

"Hey can you girls help me please?" She called.

"Sure." Brooke replied and they walked back over to her.

Brooke and Renee pulled Zack up off of Max. Max stood up and brushed herself off and walked over to where Brooke and Renee were standing holding him up.

"Come on." Max said, "Let's get him to my place." She said. "I'll get his legs if you get his arms." She said walking over to his feet.

They lifted him up and carried him to Max's house that luckily wasn't far from the school. Zack was becoming heavy for them. Max opened the door to her house and they carried him to her room and laid him down on the bed.

"I want to thank-you for helping me." She said. "I haven't seen you all around. Are you girls new to the school?" She asked.

"Yeah, we just moved here a day ago." Brooke said.

"Wow, so what's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Brooke and this is Renee." Brooke replied.

"I'm Max." She said. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked walking out of the bedroom.

"No, but thanks." Brooke replied as they followed her out of the bedroom. "We need to start heading back home." She said as they walked out the door.

"Okay, well, thanks again and maybe I'll see you tomorrow at school." She said as she closed the door behind them. Brooke and Renee walked out into the road and began to walk to the park.

"This must be where Zack becomes mean." Brooke said.

"Yeah, we need to do something." Renee replied.

"I think we should talk to Cody, and let him know, and maybe he'll help us save Zack from ruining the family." Brooke said as they arrived at the park.

"Yeah." Renee said, "The next time we see him we'll talk to him and see if he'll help out." She said as they both took a seat in the swings.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. They are always wonderful to get. It gives me more confidence in my writing. So, I hope you liked the new chapter. This chapter is going to be similar to my last chapter. What I mean is I'm going to be jumping back and forth between characters again like I did in the last chapter. Just to let you know it's going be like that for the next few chapters more than likely. So I hope you all like the new chapter and please read and review. **

**Chapter 9**

Zack finally came to and opened his eyes. He didn't recognize where he was. He was in an unfamiliar room; an unfamiliar bed and he didn't see anyone around. He sat up and nervously scanned the room. He still didn't recognize where he was and he had a migraine headache and really didn't want to think hard. A moment after that Max walked back into the room, and smiled at him.

"Oh, I see you finally woke up." She said as she placed the glass of ice water down on the nightstand and sat down next to him on the bed.

"Max?" He asked hardly above a whisper. She nodded and smiled at him. "What happened?" He asked rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"You passed out because you were so drunk." She said. "So I brought you here because I knew if your mom saw you she'd flip knowing you were drunk."

"What about your parents?" Zack asked, "Won't they mind?"

"No, my parents aren't going to be home for a while." She said, "You know that." She said with a small smile, "They work late."

Zack nodded as he remembered Max's parents worked late. Zack looked over at the nightstand and saw a cup of ice water. He reached over and picked it up and drank the water whole in two gulps. He then placed the glass back down on the nightstand and looked a Max.

"I thought you hated me?" He asked.

"Hate you?" She asked, "I could never hate you." She said with a sweet smile. "I can be mad at you but never hate you." She said. "I'm sorry." She whispered shaking her head, and looked away from him to the ground shamefully.

"Sorry for what?" He asked placing his hand underneath her chin and turned her head towards him. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He said as he deeply gazed into her sweet sensitive brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I ever broke up with you." She whispered not taking her eyes away from his. "I'm sure by the way I treated you in the past you would never in a million years take me back. I'm sure by now you have a beautiful girlfriend who adores you and treats you right. Someone who is way better than I ever was." She whispered her voice shaky and her eyes watery as she tried to hold back her tears.

"You still love me?" He asked releasing her chin.

"I never stopped loving you." She said, "I was an idiot to break up with you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Max." He said with a reassuring smile. "No one could ever replace you not even the world's hottest supermodel." He said with another smile.

"So you haven't found any one else?" She asked feeling a little bit happier.

"No." He replied, "I could never find anyone to replace you not in a million years. I love you Max and always have."

"Really?" She asked looking up at Zack with a smile.

"Really." He replied with a nod and a smile.

She shyly smiled and glanced down at the ground. Zack smiled as he thought it was cute the way she reacted to what he said. He even recognized a hint of red in her cheeks. He looked at Max adoringly as she continued to glance down at the ground with a smile. He picked up his hands and placed one on each side of her face and held on to her cheeks.

She looked up as soon as she felt Zack's hands on he cheeks and they made eye contact. He continued to look at her with adoring eyes as he slowly leaned in towards her. Max met him half way to the middle where their lips met.

When Max and Zack kissed the last time they dated it was great it felt nice. This time around there was something different about the kiss. This kiss felt perfect. It felt as if it was meant to be. It felt as if he had finally found the person he was meant to share his life with.

Zack dropped his hands from Max's face and placed one arm underneath her lower back. He placed his other hand behind her neck as he slowly but gently began to lay her down on the bed without once pulling away from the kiss.

During science club the teacher was going over questions with the class that would be asked during the science bowl. As the class was coming to an end she closed her book and placed it on her desk.

"Okay, I didn't mention this earlier, but the science bowl is going to be Friday night at seven." She said, "I know that doesn't give us much time to prepare, but I have faith in my two spokespeople." She said and dismissed her class.

Cody walked out of the class and saw Barbara at her locker. He took a deep breath and walked over to her. He walked behind her and stood against the lockers to her left. She noticed him standing next to her out of the corner of her eye. She again felt her cheeks redden. She hated it when she blushed. It was just so embarrassing for her.

"How was your trip?" He asked looking at her.

"It was great. We had fun." She replied trying to keep her answers simple, as she wanted so bad to get away.

She shut her locker and turned to face him where she again made eye contact with him. She quickly looked past him to avoid eye contact. The more she started at him the more she blushed. Even the more he talked to her the more she began to blush. She didn't get it why was he being so friendly to her.

"Sounds fun." He said. "When did you get back?"

"I got back this afternoon during fourth period." She said, "I could have stayed home today and return tomorrow, but I couldn't stand to be away from school another day."

"I'm glad you chose to come back today." He said, "The science club became pretty dull without your beautiful smile lighting the room, and let's not forget your beautiful face wasn't there for me to see either." He said slowly pushing himself off the lockers and stood a couple feet in front of her.

She hated it Cody had gone and done it again. He made her blush. Except this time she was as red as an apple and she knew he noticed. Only reason she knew he noticed was because she could feel the heat from her cheeks continue to only get hotter.

"Uh, I got to go." She nervously said, "My parents are waiting for me." She said and walked past him towards the front doors.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He called behind her as he watched her walk off and out the front doors towards the carpool.

Cody smiled as he watched her get into her parent's car and drive off. He then walked out the side doors and began walking home. He walked through the park to get home quicker when he noticed Brooke and Renee sitting on the swings talking. He noticed from a distance they looked upset about whatever they were talking about.

He stopped and began to walk towards them. Renee looked up from Brooke and saw Cody nearing them. She gently hit Brooke on the arm and nodded for her to look ahead. Brooke saw Cody inching closer to them.

"This is our chance." Renee said.

"Yeah, I know." Brooke responded.

Cody walked over to them and sat his book bag down on the ground. He noticed the looks on the girl's faces up close and they looked even more upset than they did from a distance. He sat down on his book bag and looked up at them.

"What's going on?" He asked. "You two look like the world is coming to an end."

"Well, it kind of is." Renee said. "Our world at least."

Cody 's face took on a more concerned expression as he heard what Renee just said. He then looked at Brooke who nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"We think Zack is hanging out with the wrong crowd." Brooke said, "We think this is where you and Zack begin to despise each other that leads to this big argument that takes Renee and I to where we are right now." She said her voice sad and depressing.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Right now in the future Brooke and I are not allowed to see each other. That's only because you and Zack hate each other." Renee said just as sad and depressing as Brooke did. Cody nodded, as he understood what Renee was saying.

"And that's why we came here." Brooke said, "We wanted to change to past so the future would be better. That way Renee and I can actually hang out without looking over our shoulders every few minutes making sure you and Zack don't catch us." She explained. Cody again nodded, as he understood what was said.

"So can you talk to him and help us save the past for a better future?" Renee asked looking at Cody.

"Please." Brooke begged.

Cody sighed and nodded, "Alright." He said, "I'll see what I can do." He said.

"Oh thank-you, dad." Brooke said jumping out the swing into his arms.

"Yes, thank-you so much Uncle Cody." Renee said jumping out of the swing into his arms.

Cody smiled and hugged them back, "One thing." He said as they pulled away from him.

"What's that?" Brooke asked.

"The whole calling me dad thing." He began giving them an uncomfortable look. "Don't do it in this time period it feels really weird. Just call me Cody. Same things goes for you Renee don't call me uncle, call me Cody." He said with a smile. The girls nodded and smiled back. "Well, mom is expecting me home for dinner so I better start going home." He said as he stood up and grabbed his book bag. "Oh and I have quick question for you." He said before he walked off. "I'm having a science bowl on Friday and I was wondering if you both would like to go?" He asked.

"Sure." Brooke said with a smile, "We'll be there."

"Great." He said with a smile. "It's at seven and it's going to be held in the auditorium."

"Okay, we'll be there." Brooke said.

"I just thought you would like to know that I'm going to be working with Barbara in the competition." He said.

"Oh wow!" Brooke exclaimed, "Mom is your partner?" She asked smiling.

"Shh.." He said with a smile, "Keep it down." He laughed.

"Oh great, we will definitely be there." Brooke said.

"Great." He said walking off, "I'll see you both later." He said as he walked off.

Brooke looked back at Renee and smiled, "This must be where mom and dad start dating." She said.

"Yeah, probably so." Renee said agreeing with Brooke.

"I can't wait to see them work together." Brooke said, "I'm so excited. I can't wait to see the outcome." She said with a smile. Renee smiled back and nodded.

Zack and Max pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. He picked up his right hand and placed it against her left cheek. He sweetly smiled at her as he flipped his hand over and began to gently rub her cheek. She smiled back and placed her hand on top of his and ran her fingers in between his and pulled is hand away from her cheek and placed their hands down on the bed in between them.

"So does this mean we're back together?" Max asked hardly above a whisper.

"I really hope so." He whispered back as he moved closer to her.

"Good." She said. "I'm happy."

Zack smiled at her and pulled his hand away from hers and ran his fingertips over her cheek and up underneath her hair as he leaned in towards her for another kiss. Max picked her arm up and wrapped it over his shoulder and around his neck. He pushed himself up off the bed and crawled up on top of Max as they continued to make out.

They pulled away and Zack noticed the time. He was already late. He was supposed to be home an hour ago. He pushed himself up and sat up on his knees and looked down at Max who lay underneath him.

"As much as I hate to leave, my mom expects me." He said getting up off the bed, "I'm already late don't want to make her even more mad." He said with a smile as he turned around and walked towards the bedroom door.

Max got up and walked him out to the door. She stepped in front of him and opened the door for him. As he was about to step out he turned around and looked back at Max. He leaned in for a quick good-bye kiss and pulled away.

"I want to thank-you for helping me today." He said as looked down at her.

"You're welcome." She said with a smile.

Zack smiled and gave her another quick kiss before he stepped outside. He pulled away smiled at her and began to walk out the door onto the front porch.

"Love you." She called out to him as he began to walk into the front yard. Zack turned around and smiled at her as he continued to walk towards the road.

"Love you." He called back. "I'll see you tomorrow." He called as he turned back around and walked onto the sidewalk and began to walk home. Max smiled and closed the door when she could no longer see Zack.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay I'm back with a new update. Sorry I didn't update last night like I usually do, but I was busy. I don't have anything to do tonight and I'm off tomorrow so this gives me good enough time to catch you up on the story with my new chapter. So thanks for all the reviews. They are always wonderful and welcomed. Before I write this chapter I thought that I'd let you know this isn't going to be a nice chapter. Meaning.. This is going to be one of the darker chapters of the story, but it does have a little bit of romance. As you all know Zack is starting to take that disastrous path. Well, this is what this chapter is. It's basically him taking the first steps to ruining his and Cody's relationship. I hope this chapter doesn't upset anyone. If it does I do apologize. So read and enjoy and remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 10**

Zack had left Max's house about ten minutes ago and walked to the Tipton. He walked out of the elevator onto his floor. As he began to walk down the hall he stuck his hand in his pocket and fetched around for his key.

He stopped at his door and pulled out the key and placed it through the door and waited for the light on the door to turn green. As the light turned green he pushed down on the handle and walked into the suite. He shut the door behind him and saw his mom just placing dinner on the table.

Carey heard the door shut and looked up and saw Zack walking in. He stopped at his usual chair and placed his book bag down on the ground next to his chair. Carey gave Zack a small smile and sat down at the table.

"Cody dinner!" She yelled.

"Okay!" He yelled back from the bedroom.

"Where have you been?" She asked looking at Zack, "I was expecting you home before Cody." She said.

Zack sighed and looked at his mother about to explain why he was late. He then saw Cody walk out of the bedroom and noticed he was giving him a suspicious glare. Zack pulled his chair out and was about to sit when Cody added to his mother's statement.

"Yeah Zack." He added taking a seat at the dinner table. "Where have you been?" He sarcastically asked still looking at him suspiciously. "Out with some friends maybe?" He asked, "Having the time of your life?"

Zack turned away from his mother and eyed Cody angrily. He knew Cody knew something about what happened this afternoon. Cody shrugged giving him that what did I say kind of expression. Zack rolled his eyes and looked over to his mother again. Cody leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I can't wait to here this." Cody mumbled as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Zack noticed what Cody did out the corner of his eye and heard exactly what he said. He pretended to not notice it and ignored him.

"I was out with Max." He said forcing himself to look at his mother and ignore Cody's smart remarks.

Cody sighed and rolled his eyes and laughed a little bit. As he knew Max hated Zack and had hated him since they broke up. Zack turned his head slowly to Cody and narrowed his eyes angrily at Cody.

"Oh really?!" Carey asked with a smile. "Are you two back together?" She asked still smiling.

Zack kept himself from jumping at Cody and slowly turned his head back to his mother. She was still smiling waiting to hear about he and Max.

"Yeah." He replied looking at his mother, "We just got back together this afternoon. We knew that all we really cared about was about each other."

"Oh that's wonderful honey." She said her smile brighter than before. "I always knew you two were meant to be together."

Cody laughed again, "Is that what you call it?" He asked glaring at Zack. Zack again slowly turned away from his mother and looked back at Cody. He again gave Cody an angry look. "Hanging out with Max?" He said leaning forward in his chair and picked up his fork about to eat when he looked back up at Zack, "Wow!" He said, "I wonder how Max would feel about that?" He asked shaking his head.

Zack was trying awfully hard not to jump at Cody. He was becoming really impatient and irritated with Cody. He looked at the ground as he held his tongue and rubbed his forehead with his hand. He picked up his head a little bit to glare at Cody once more. Cody again gave him that same expression he gave him earlier that seemed to say what'd I say.

"Cody can I talk to you a minute?" He asked as nicely as he could without snapping at Cody as he continued to hold himself back. A moment after that he slowly started walking to the bedroom.

"Sure why not." Cody replied placing his fork down on his plate. "Okay, lets talk." He said as he turned around in his seat and looked at Zack who was standing a couple feet away from their bedroom door.

"I mean privately." Zack said looking at Cody directly in the eyes. "You know in the bedroom."

"What's the big deal?" He asked, "Why can't mom hear?"

Zack became really angry and impatient. He wanted so bad to get a hold of Cody, but didn't want to do it in front of their mother. Carey became slightly uncomfortable around the tension between her two boys.

She swallowed her mouthful of corn and slowly placed her spoon down on her plate. She pushed her chair back and stood up. Zack and Cody looked over at her and noticed she didn't feel too comfortable. She walked over to the door and opened the door.

"I don't like the tension in the room." She said, "So, I'm going to step outside and go talk to Mr. Moseby and let you two resolve this conflict on your own. When I return everything better be back to normal." She said and walked out the door and closed it behind her.

Zack and Cody watched as their mother left the suite. As soon as the door clicked shut Zack turned his attention back to Cody. He again narrowed his eyes angrily at Cody and walked from the bedroom door up to Cody.

He stopped right next to Cody's chair and looked down at him. Cody pushed his chair back and stood up. They stood face to face and eye to eye. The only difference was Cody stood a half-inch above Zack.

"What do you know about today?" Zack asked angrily as he stared at Cody.

"That you were hanging out with the wrong crowd." Cody replied as he stared back at Zack. "I can smell it on your breath."

"Who told you this?" Zack angrily asked not taking his eyes off of his brother.

"I can smell it." He replied, "I don't have to be told."

"You knew about me before I came home." He said low and angry.

"No." Cody replied, "I swear I had no idea until you came home and I smelt it on you."

"You're lying!" Zack snapped and drew his hand back and slapped Cody across his face as hard as he could.

Cody fell into his chair to stunned to do anything. He picked up his hand and placed it against his stinging, burning red cheek. He then began to feel the tears burn his eyes but none came out. Zack then shoved Cody's chair to the side flinging Cody to the floor with a thumb. Cody turned himself over and looked up at Zack with his eyes full of fear and hurt. He was wondering what had gotten into Zack. He was never like this. He never beat him the way he was now.

Zack stood over him a moment and looked down at him. His eyes seemed to be full of hate and anger. Something that Zack never really showed. Especially towards his brother. The kind of hate Cody saw was the worst kind of hate.

"Who told you?" He angrily asked as he kicked Cody in the side.

"I'm never going to tell you." Cody painfully said as he curled himself up in a ball as the pain from the kick sent throbbing pains through his entire body.

Zack bent down over Cody and wrapped his hands around his brother's neck. Cody quickly unballed himself and placed his hands on Zack's arms and tried to push his hands away from his neck.

"Tell me!" Zack yelled.

"No." Cody replied his voice hoarse and raspy as Zack continued to tighten his grip around his brother's neck.

Cody slowly picked up his foot and placed it on Zack's chest and shoved him. Zack released his brother's neck and fell backwards. Cody gasped for air and quickly turned himself over and tried to get up. Zack sat back up and grabbed Cody's leg and began to pull him back towards him. Cody grabbed a hold of the arm of the couch and used all his strength to pull away from Zack's grip. Cody lifted his other leg and kicked Zack in the face. He again fell backwards and Cody pulled himself up and began to run towards the door.

Zack got up just as quick as Cody did and jumped in front of the door. Cody startled jumped backwards a little bit. Zack looked even angrier than before. He realized he should have never kicked Zack in the face. Cody took a deep breath and nervously started walking backwards.

"Where do you think your going?" Zack asked raising an eyebrow as he stared at Cody. He then started to walk forward towards Cody.

"Zack, what has gotten into you?" Cody asked becoming panicky as he realized he had no escape and continued to walk backwards away from Zack. "Who has gotten into you?"

"I want to know who told you about what happened this afternoon." He said as he continued to walk forward towards Cody just a little bit quicker.

Cody continued to walk backwards and backed himself into a corner. Zack walked up to him and trapped him in a corner. Cody nodded as he gave up the fight. He couldn't run from Zack anymore.

"I'd rather die then tell you who told me." Cody bravely stated, "You can beat me, torture me or even kill me you will never get me to talk. I am not going to let you hurt the people who told me."

"That can be done." Zack stated boldly.

"Then do it." Cody answered back, "Kill me." He said brave and bold. Zack stood there a moment and looked at him. "Do it. Wrap your hands around my neck and choke me to death." He said looking Zack directly in the eyes. Zack looked past Cody and pushed himself away from Cody. "I knew you didn't have the nerve." He said.

Zack got angry by Cody's statement. He knew he couldn't kill his brother. He still had some love in there for him, but it was being quickly eaten away by who he was becoming. He pulled his fist back and punched Cody across the face leaving him with a black eye. The force behind the punch threw Cody into the wall.

Cody didn't like that. As the stun of being punched subsided he was angry. He shoved Zack backwards and threw in a punch bruising Zack's cheek. Zack was shocked by Cody's reaction. He never knew Cody had it in him to fight. He angrily shoved Cody into the wall.

Zack walked forward and threw his arm back and was about to punch him again when he quickly ducked and went underneath Zack's arm. Zack's fist hit the wall and punched a hole in the wall. Cody knowing Zack was off guard shoved him face first into the wall and quickly walked towards the door.

Zack pushed himself off the wall and turned to see Cody about to open the door. He ran up behind and shoved him into the door face first. Zack grabbed the back of Cody's hair and pulled him backwards away from the door. He then turned Cody towards the dinner table and released his hair and violently shoved him into the table.

Cody fell onto the table knocking it over. All the dishes and glasses on the table fell off the table shattering. Cody fell on top on the dishes and didn't move. He was in too much pain to move. Zack walked over behind him and grabbed Cody's shirt and turned him over on to his back.

Cody looked up and was shaken up really bad. Shaken up to the point he couldn't move. His hands were visibly shaking and his eyes wide in fear as Zack stood over him. Zack bent over Cody and began finishing his job beating him until he spoke.

Mr. Moseby was downstairs talking to Carey when his front desk phone started ringing. He held up a finger to Carey as he picked up his phone.

"Tipton Hotel, this is Marion Moseby how may I help you?" He politely asked.

"May I speak to the manager on duty please? This is Mrs. Statemen in room 2230. I have a complaint."

"This is the manager on duty." He replied. "What is your complaint?" He asked.

"I hear a lot of ruckus and noise coming from the suite up above me. I hear yelling, thumbing and shattering." She replied.

Mr. Moseby looked up at Carey knowing that the complaint was about her two boys. They were in the suite above 2230 and they were really noisy at times.

"Yes ma'am, I'll see what I can do." He said and hung up the phone.

He was about to tell Carey about the complaint when the phone rang again. They had the same complaint as the lady in room 2230. He also got two more complaints about the same thing. The last three complaints came from the suite across from Carey's and the two next door to her.

"I just got four complaints all about the same thing. The suite underneath you called up here and said that their was a lot of yelling, thumbing, and shattering coming from your suite. The other three complaints from the same floor as yours. The room across from you and the two next door said they heard a lot of noise come from your suite as well." He said glaring at Carey. "What can your two menaces be doing causing so much noise?" He asked walking from behind his desk and heading towards the elevator.

Carey stood there a moment and thought about what he just said. What could those boys be doing to cause so much noise. Then she remembered what Mr. Moseby had just said about the complaints. There was yelling, thumbing, and shattering. It then hit her they were upset with each other before she left. They were fighting.

"Oh my God!" Carey said and ran after Mr. Moseby.

The elevator doors opened and Mr. Moseby and Carey stepped inside. The doors closed and Mr. Moseby pressed the button on the elevator to go to the twenty-third floor. The whole time she was worrying about Cody. She stared up at the screen and watched as the numbers continued to rise as they made there way up to the twenty-third floor.

"Can't this thing go any faster!" Carey yelled as she watched the number turn from sixteen to seventeen.

"Carey relax." Mr. Moseby said looking at her.

"I can't I'm worried about Cody." She said.

"What's to worry about?" Moseby asked, "Those boys are probably playing in my hotel as usual."

"No Mr. Moseby." Carey said, "They're fighting." She said.

"Don't they always fight?" He asked.

"Not fist fight." She said as the elevator beeped and opened up on the twenty third floor.

As they exited the elevator they saw all the guests standing outside their rooms and looking down the hall at Carey's suite. The moment they stepped out of the elevator they heard yelling and banging coming from suite 2330. Carey and Mr. Moseby took off running towards the suite.

Mr. Moseby pulled out his master key and slid it into the door. He swung open the door and he and Carey were to shocked to even move. They saw Zack and Cody rolling on the floor throwing punches at one another.

"Zack!" Carey and Mr. Moseby yelled at the same exact time. "Cody!"

Zack and Cody quickly stopped fighting and looked up and them. They quickly released each other. Zack stood up making the bruises and cuts on Cody's face more visible. Carey was horrified. She covered her mouth in horror as she looked at her youngest boy. Cody slowly but painfully pulled himself off the ground and stood next to Zack.

"You better have a good explanation for this outrage." Mr. Moseby said glaring at both Zack and Cody. He mainly kept his eye on Zack.

"I'm out of here." Zack said as he pushed his way by Mr. Moseby and his mother.

"Zack!" Carey yelled, "You get back over here right now!"

Zack completely ignored his mother and continued to walk down the hall. Carey continued to stare at Zack as he rounded the corner and disappeared. She then looked back at Cody and felt the tears burn her eyes. Cody shook his head and turned around. He walked to his bedroom and slammed the door locking it behind him.

"Peace at last." Mr. Moseby said with a smile.

Carey turned her attention from her boys' bedroom door and looked at him. He looked up at her and smiled nervously as she gave him the death stare. He backed away a little bit and nervously smiled at her.

"I'll just go." He nervously responded.

Carey nodded in agreement. Mr. Moseby nodded and quickly walked out of the suite and down the hall towards the elevator. Carey stepped all the way into her suite shutting the door behind her and looked at the mess. She shook her head and stepped over the shattered glass and broken table. She picked the broom up out of the closet and began to sweep up the shattered dishes and glasses.

Zack exited out the back of the Tipton. He tried to avoid everybody he could. He didn't want anyone to see him right now. He knew what he did was wrong and he was ashamed that he did that to his brother.

He also knew something was happening to him. He was changing into something else. He knew it was happening rapidly too. He knew before long the good that was still left in him was going to be gone. It was already happening. Like I said he knew what he did was wrong but something inside of him was telling him that he was right.

One thing that was bugging him was what if he had actually killed Cody. How would he react? He knew he would be upset but something inside of him was telling him that he wouldn't be upset. He didn't know what was right and wrong anymore.

He continued to walk down the street towards Max's house. He turned down her street and walked towards her house. He walked up her driveway and stopped at her front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for her to open the door. The door clicked as she unlocked it and opened the door. Zack looked up as soon as she opened the door. She was shocked by what she saw.

"Zack?" She asked, "What happened? You have cuts and bruises all over your face." She said as she looked at his face.

"I got in a fight." He said walking past her towards her room.

Max shut the door and ran after him. She walked into her room and saw him sitting on her bed. She walked in and shut the door behind her. She then walked over towards him and sat down next to him.

"Who?" She asked.

"Cody." He replied looking down at the ground.

"Cody?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said nodding his head, "Max, something is happening to me." He said looking up at her his voice so serious it was scary

Max shook her head. She didn't know what he was talking about. The way he said it is what scared her the most.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I don't know." Zack replied, "I know what I did was wrong but something is telling me it was right."

"Like what?" She asked.

"The fight." He said, "I wanted to hurt my brother. I beat him and strangled him."

"That's not like you." She said.

"I know." He said, "That's why I say something is happening to me." He said.

"What about me?" Max asked, "Do you want to hurt me?"

"Hurt you?" Zack asked. "I would never want to hurt you. I would die for you." He said. "I love you Max." He said, "Don't you ever think I would ever want to hurt you."

"I just think it's the affect the drugs and alcohol had on you." Max replied. "I don't think you should mix them ever again. You just might hurt someone close to you again." She said.

Zack nodded, "I hope your right." He said, "I can't go home tonight. Do you think I could stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

Zack wrapped his arms around Max's neck and pulled her into hug and rested his head on her shoulder. Max wrapped her arms around his middle back and hugged him back. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Zack picked his head up off her shoulder and placed his lips against her neck and began to place light kisses on her neck. Max tightened her grip on Zack's back as he placed light kisses all the way up neck to her lips. They locked lips and he ran his hands up her shirt and began to pull it up. He pulled away from her long enough to pull her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. He then locked lips with her again and began to lay her down on the bed. He pulled away from her and took his shirt off. He laid back down on top of her and started making out with her and slid his hands up and down her stomach and chest.

He pulled away and began to unbutton her pants. He then unzipped her pants and began to pull them off of her. He took her pants off and tossed them to the floor along with their shirts. He then unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. He laid back down on top of her and began to again lightly kiss her neck.

His breath on her neck only made her want him more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close to her. He lightly kissed her neck all the way to her lips where he again began to make out with her. He slid his hands up her legs and stopped at her panties and began slide them off.

"Wait." She said breaking away from the kiss.

"What?" He asked.

"If we're going to do this we need a condom." She said. "I mean we've never done this before and I don't want the first time to be a bad choice."

"Well, do you have any?" He asked.

"No, but my older brother does." She said. "I'll go get one." She said getting up and wrapping a blanket around her and walked out of the bedroom to her brother's room. He opened his drawer and pulled one out. She walked back to her bedroom and closed the door behind her and locked it.

She smiled at Zack and dropped the blanket and tossed the condom to Zack. Zack caught it and looked up at her and smiled and finished undressing herself. After that she flipped out the light and walked back over the bed and laid down underneath him. She then bent her knees and placed one foot on each side of Zack.

"You ready?" Zack asked as he ran his hands up her legs and gripping her hips ever so lightly.

"Yeah." She whispered slightly nervous about the whole thing.

Zack nodded and moved closer to her body. He felt a blanket and pulled it up around them as he slowly made his way in. Max placed her arms around Zack's back and gripped him tighter as he made his way further in. Max bit her lower lip as pain shot through her body at the same time as pleasure did. She shut her eyes tightly and a tears fell from her eyes and she dug into his back as he made his way all the way in.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Good." He said as he began to lay down on top of her and make out with her.

It seemed when Zack's body was on top of her and his lips were kissing her the pain went away and she began to relax and ran her hands up underneath his hair. Zack began to slowly stop kissing her as he finished up.

Max held him tight a moment as he breathed heavily. She kissed his forehead and rubbed the back of his head. Zack kissed her once again on the lips and pulled out of her. He then threw the blanket off of him and took the condom off and threw it in the garbage can.

He then laid back down on the bed next to Max. She leaned over towards her nightstand and flipped on her lamp. She then turned back over on her side facing Zack. She smiled at him as she saw him lay there next to her with his eyes closed and his breathing slowly returning back to normal.

She ran her hand across his cheek and over his hair. Zack opened his eyes and saw Max lying there next to him gently rubbing the back of his head. He smiled at her and sat up on his elbow and ran his hand underneath her ear and pulled her close to him. He gently placed his lips against hers and gave her a long, intimate kiss.

"I love you Maxine." He whispered as he pulled away from her.

"I love you." She whispered back with a smile.

Zack smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss. It was a short kiss, but meant a lot to the both of them. He then wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her into a hug.

They pulled away from each other and smiled. Zack got underneath the covers with Max and immediately fell extremely tired. Max reached over to the nightstand and flipped off the light, and closed her eyes, as she was just as tired as Zack.

Zack moved over closer to Max and slid his arm up underneath Max's arm that hung over her stomach. He wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her into him until their bare body's fit together like two pieces to a puzzle. Max smiled and placed her hand on top of his hand that was draped over her stomach. She laced her fingers through his and held his hand as he held her body close to his.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys they have been awesome. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and didn't think it was too to bad. I've been asked to make a love scene with Barbara and Cody like I did with Max and Zack. Well, I can't make any promises, but we'll see. I mean as you all know at this point Cody and Barbara are only crushing and flirting with each other right now. So, I'm not going to make any promises. **

**I was reading some fanfictions last night mostly about Zack and Maddie romance so what I'm trying to do is I'm brainstorming some ideas and I plan to make a Zack and Maddie romance fanfiction in the future. So keep that in mind and listen for updates on my Zack and Maddie fanfiction. **

**Anyway enough about my new story. Here is chapter 11 to my story and I hope you enjoy it and please remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 11**

It was Friday afternoon and the dismissal bell was about to ring. Tonight was the night of Cody's science bowl and this was also Zack's big night with Tyrone and his boys. He had no idea what tonight was going to hold. Zack and Cody hadn't really spoken much since the fight. They kind of glanced at each other occasionally with dirty looks.

The only marks left from their argument were the bruises that were left on their face and knuckles. Cody had three bruises that remained. He had one black eye and a bruise on each cheek. Zack only had one bruise that remained. It was the bruise left on his right cheek.

The bell rang and the students began to file out of the classrooms and fill the halls. Cody walked out of his class and walked towards his locker. He hadn't seen Brooke and Renee since the day that he and Zack got into the fight. He was wondering where they could be. He had to tell them about what happened.

He opened his locker and started putting all his books up when he saw two girls walk up beside him. He turned to face them and saw Brooke and Renee standing next to him. They immediately noticed the bruises on his face. Renee and Brooke both gasped.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"Well, you remember what you told me about Zack?" He asked shutting his locker.

"Yeah." She replied. "Did he do this to you?"

"Yeah. We got into a little argument because he knew that I knew about what happened with him. He asked me to tell him who told me and I didn't. Because I knew if he knew that you guys told me he would probably do the same thing to you." He said.

"Wow, I'm really sorry we caused you so much trouble." Brooke said.

"Nah don't worry about it." He said with a smile. "I couldn't risk you two getting hurt."

Zack walked by and noticed Cody talking to Brooke and Renee. They didn't seem to notice him they were to busy talking about what happened. As Zack was walking by he over heard a little bit of their conversation. He eyed them carefully as he finally figured out who told Cody. He smiled to himself and continued walking.

"Well, I'll see you later I got to get to the auditorium." Cody said giving them a quick hug. "We got to start going over some questions that maybe asked tonight." He said with a smile as he pulled away from them. "I'll see you there right?" Cody asked. Brooke and Renee nodded in agreement. "Great! See you then!" He said as he started walking off towards the gym.

"Wow he is really sweet." Renee said looking back at Cody.

"Yeah." Brooke replied as they started walking in the opposite direction of Cody. "And he's my dad." She bragged with a conceited smile.

"Well, he is my uncle you know." Renee replied smiling back.

Zack walked out of the school when he saw Max standing at the sidewalk talking to a friend. He smiled to himself and walked down the stairs and began to quietly walk up behind her.

Max's friend looked up from Max and saw Zack standing behind her. He placed his finger over his lip to tell her friend not to say anything. Her friend smiled and turned her attention back to Max.

"Got'cha!" He said at the same time he wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her back against him. Max let out a small squeal and looked up at Zack.

"Zack." She said pulling away from him and playfully pushing him.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"Don't scare me like that." She said smiling back.

"I'm sorry." He replied, "I couldn't help myself." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I'll see you later." Max's friend said.

"Alright." She replied.

Soon after Max's friend left Zack turned Max around wrapped his other arm around her waist. He clasped his hands together and held on to her.

"How was your day?" He asked staring down into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Better now that you're here." She replied wrapping her arms around his neck with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." He said smiling back as he pulled her closer to him.

Max smiled again and pulled herself up and kissed him. Zack was a little taken back by her sudden kiss. He quickly got over that and kissed her back.

"I love you Zack." She whispered as she pulled away from him and looked up at him.

"I love you." He whispered back and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Ey Zack, muh man." Tyrone said walking up beside him while he and Max were kissing. "What's up?" He asked. Zack and Max pulled away and stepped apart.

"Ey." He replied back doing their handshake.

"We still on for tonight?" Tyrone asked looking at him.

"Yeah." Zack replied, "What time and where do I meet you?" He asked.

"7:00." Tyrone said, "We meet here." He said.

"Great." Zack said, "See you then."

"Ight." Tyrone said and walked off with his two boys.

"You're not going to Cody's science bowl?" Max asked.

"Nah." He replied.

"Aww to bad." Max said, "He's expecting you to be there."

"Really?" Zack asked looking at Max. Max nodded and looked back at Zack. "I might make a surprise visit." He said with a dark smile as he and Max started walking towards her house.

**That Evening...**

Max was in the auditorium getting ready to be seated for the science bowl when Brooke and Renee saw her. They got up out of their seats and walked over towards her.

"Max." They called.

Max turned around and saw Brooke and Renee walking up towards her. She smiled and met them half way.

"Hey." She replied back with a smile. "How are you?" She asked.

"Look we really need to talk to you." Brooke said.

"Right now?" She asked. "The bowl is about to begin."

"It's serious." Brooke said grabbing her arm.

"Okay." She replied as Brooke walked her out to the hallway. "So what's up?" She asked looking at both Brooke and Renee.

"There is something we should tell you." Renee said. "Cody knows and so does Zack and we think you should too."

"Okay?" She replied sort of suspiciously.

"The truth is we are Brooke and Renee Martin." Renee said looking at Max.

Max's eyes grew wide. She looked from Renee and turned to Brooke. Brooke nodded in agreement. Max shook her head she didn't quite understand.

"What do mean?" Max asked looking at the both of them.

"Renee didn't do a very good job explaining." Brooke pointed out glancing at Renee and then back to Max. "What she meant to say is we're from the future. We are from the year 2035. We are Zack and Cody's daughters, and you are Renee's mother." She explained. "The only reason we're here is because Renee and I made a wish. We wished that we could change the past for a better future." She said.

"What do mean?" She asked, "What is the future like?"

"Well, Zack and Cody had been mad with each other for a while. They weren't speaking and they kept me and Renee from seeing each other. They thought since they weren't talking Renee and I should talk either." Brooke explained.

"You see, Brooke and I are like sisters." Renee started. "We always have been close and dad, well; Zack was moving me out of the school so I couldn't see her ever again." Renee said.

"Yeah, and all we know is that the argument that left Zack and Cody not speaking happened during high school. So that's why we need yours and Cody's help." Brooke said. "We know what just happened to Zack and Cody just a few days ago was just the beginning of what's to come. Who knows what will happen next?" Brooke said not taking her eyes off of Max once. "We need to stop him before he completely ruins his and Cody's relationship. We know that you are all Zack cares about. He loves you beyond belief. There are not enough stars in the universe to add up to how much he loves you. We also believe that you are the only one who can stop him and change his life." Brooke said, "Max, if he loves you as much as it seems then he will do anything for you just to keep you." She said, "Trust us." She said. Max nodded. "Are you in?" Brooke asked. Max nodded again still speechless about what was just said. "Great now let's go in there and watch the science bowl they should be starting really soon." Brooke said and they all started walking into auditorium.

Zack was standing outside of the school waiting to meet Tyrone, Antwan, and Antonio. A few minutes later a red Cadillac pulled up at the sidewalk. Tyrone rolled down the window as Zack continued to look suspiciously at the car.

"Ey Zack." Tyrone said. "You ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Zack replied walking over to the car.

He opened the back door and sat with Antwan and Deon. Antonio was sitting in the front. Zack looked around inside the car and nodded. It was spacious and comfortable.

"Wow nice car." Zack said with a nod of approval. "Whose is it?" He asked.

"Mom's" Tyrone said.

"Wow she let you borrow it?" Zack asked.

"Ha!" Tyrone said. "Mom wouldn't let me use her car in a million years." He said. "She went on a date with some guy so I took it." He said.

"You stole your mother's car?" Zack asked surprised.

"Yeah." He said.

"Wow that's awesome." Zack said.

"First stop is Deon's bar." Tyrone said. "Ey Deon, give Zack what I gave you." He called over the loud music and looked back at them.

Deon lifted up and pulled something medium sized and black out of his pocket. Zack quickly noticed it was a gun. He then heard Deon load in the bullets. He swallowed hard and Deon looked over to him.

"Is this for me?" Zack asked nervously.

"Yeah." Tyrone replied. "We all have one. We though you should too." He said.

Deon closed the gun shut and handed it over to Zack. Zack slowly reached out to get it. Then Deon quickly pulled it away.

"Where are your gloves?" Deon asked.

"Gloves?" He asked. "What gloves?"

"Tyrone, you have an extra pair of gloves." Deon called over the loud music to his younger brother.

"Yeah." He yelled back and tossed the gloves and a ski mask into Zack's lap.

Zack picked up the gloves and slid them onto his hands. He then picked up the ski mask and looked at it. They arrived at the bar and got something to drink. They all drank until they at least had a buzz. Tyrone then lead Zack out to the car and pulled out a black outfit for him to where. Zack took them not once hesitating and changed in the bathroom.

"Welcome to the gang." Tyrone said as Zack stepped out of the bathroom carrying his old clothes.

Zack placed his gun inside his pants and put his gloves back on. He laced up the black boots they gave him and placed the ski mask on his head. They drank a little bit more until they were slightly drunk and then decided it was time for them to leave. They got in the car and drove to their next destination.

Tyrone parked the car about a mile down the road. They placed their ski masks on and all got out of the car. They stayed in the shadows of the buildings and continued to walk towards the Walgreens. Tyrone saw a lady walking to her car and quickly wrapped his arm around her neck covering her mouth with his hand and pressed the gun into her back. The other guys walked around back and entered through the delivery door.

They saw lady shopping and Deon quietly walked up behind her and tightly pressed his hand over her mouth and placed the gun underneath her chin. Zack watched as Deon stole the lady's money. He began to wonder what is he doing there. He is now a criminal.

"GET THE MONEY FROM THE CASHIER!" Deon yelled towards Zack.

Zack stood in shock. He heard what Deon said but he couldn't move. He just continued to stare at Deon and the lady.

"Go!" He yelled.

Zack jumped and he, Antwan and Antonio started walking towards the front. They saw a few people standing in line for the cash register. Antwan held his gun up at the roof and fired it. They all screamed and turned around to see three hooded figures in black holding a gun towards them.

"GET DOWN!" Zack yelled walking towards the cash register and saw the cashier on the floor. Antwan and Antonio kept all the other costumers on the ground as they pointed the guns at them. "Except you." Zack said looking down at the cashier. "GET UP!" He yelled startling the cashier.

She quickly got up and opened her cash drawer. He pulled out the bag that Tyrone gave him and opened it up. The lady began to fill up the bag with the money in her drawer. Zack was becoming impatient with how slow she was going.

"FASTER!" He yelled startling her again.

She nodded and nervously began to fill up the bag faster. Deon and Tyrone walked to the front where Antwan, Zack, and Antonio were.

"We got to get out of here." Tyrone said. "The cops are coming."

Zack shut the bag and ran over towards them. Antwan and Antonio followed behind them. They ran out of the building and heard police cars in the distance. They started to run faster and they quickly got into the car and sped away. They took off their masks and looked at Zack.

"Did you get the money?" Tyrone asked.

"Yeah." He replied handing the bag over to Antonio in the front seat.

"Excellent." Tyrone said as he saw the bag full of money.

"Wow!" Zack said. "That was fun! So exhilarating!" He said. "Tyrone, do you mind riding by the school I have some business to take care off."

"Sure, we'll help you." He replied.

"Great." Zack said. "This is going to be great."

The science bowl was coming to an end. The last question was fixing to be announced. The score was currently tied. Max, Brooke, and Renee were on pins and needles waiting for the last question to be asked.

"Okay here it is." The man said. "The last question of the night that will make one of these two schools the winner of the 2007 National Science Bowl." He said.

Cody and Barbara looked at each other and smiled, and then looked back up at the screen for the last question. The question that was going to claim their victory. The next question popped up on the screen, which read.

During the S phase of the cell cycle..

A. Cells twist themselves into a S–_like shape_ in preparation for cell division

B. Cells start the process of cell division

C. Cells take a _siesta_ from the hard work of cell division and are temporarily _sedentary_

D. DNA is replicated, or synthesized, in preparation for cell division

"Okay teams you have three minutes to answer the question." He said looking at both teams. "Start the clock." He said.

A moment after that the clock appeared on the screen and began to count down three minutes. Cody and Barbara looked at each other and began discussing. They remembered the question but didn't recall the answer.

The other team looked over at Cody and Barbara and raised an eyebrow. They then looked back at each other and started discussing the question. Brooke, Renee, and Max all sat at the edge of their chair and crossed their fingers and watched as the clock went from 1:00 to .59. Both teams still had no idea about the answer. Cody looked up at the clock and saw it counting down pretty fast. .43 to .42.

Barbara had done the same she watched the clock go from .35 to .34 in the blink of an eye. She then remembered the question and recalled the answer. She hit the buzzer on the table and the clock stopped at .25. Cody looked at her as soon as their buzzer buzzed. He was hoping she had the right answer.

"Ms. Brownstein, do you have the answer?" The man asked.

"Yes sir." She said noticing everyone was staring at her including Cody. "When the s-phase of a cell cycle takes place it means DNA is replicated, or synthesized, in preparation for cell division." She stated looking directly at the man.

"You sure you're going to go with that answer Ms. Brownstein?" The man asked.

Barbara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes and nodded. The man nodded and turned back to the audience.

"If her answer is correct they will be the winners of the 2007 National Science Bowl and will receive this lovely trophy to place inside the school. Remembering they are the smartest school in the Nation. They will also receive these two trophies to take home with them." The man said placing all three trophies on the podium. "And the answer is.." He said looking down at his paper. "DNA is replicated, or synthesized, in preparation for cell division. She is absolutely correct. Congratulations!" He said walking the trophies over to them. Barbara let out a small scream and jumped up and down. Cody was blown away. He was to shocked to react. He then turned towards Barbara who was turned towards him.

"We did it!" He said and wrapped his arms around her middle back and pulled her into a hug. "We did it! I can't believe it!" He said still hugging her.

"I know!" She replied hugging him back. Brooke, Renee, and Max all stood up applauding them with wide smiles.

"Kiss her." Brooke said loud enough for only she, Renee, and Max could here. "You know you want to dad." She said. "After all she's your wife and you love her."

Cody and Barbara pulled away from each other. Cody still held on lightly to her arms as they stared at each other. She gave him a shy smile. A smile so cute that he couldn't help but smile back.

The smile on his face quickly faded and he took on a more intimate dreamy look as he continued to look at her. Her shy smile quickly disappeared and she looked back at Cody just as intimately and dreamy as he was staring at her.

His hands quickly dropped from her arms to her waist and just as a reflex she placed her arms around his neck. He pulled her close to him and looked down at her a moment taking in her beauty. All of it inside and out. He gave her a soft smile and leaned in towards her where she met him half way and locked lips for the first time.

"Yay!" Brooke yelled as she watched her parent's first kiss. "They did it!" She said. "They finally kissed."

Tyrone parked the car a couple of blocks away from the school. They all put their masks back on and began to walk down towards the school. They walked in through the gym and started quietly walking towards the auditorium.

"I'll be back." Max said as she walked out of the row they were sitting in.

"Alright." Renee and Brooke said at the same time.

As soon as Max left the auditorium Zack and Tyrone were the only two that walked into the auditorium. Tyrone and Zack stood at the auditorium doors in all black wearing a ski mask. Tyrone thought the only way to get the people's attention was fire the gun. He pointed the gun up to the ceiling and fired it.

Everyone screamed and fell to the floor. Barbara and Cody broke away and fell to the floor. They looked up and saw two guys standing in the doorway. Brooke and Renee saw them too.

"Everyone leave now!" Zack yelled.

Everyone started filing out until he spotted Brooke and Renee. Zack held his hand out to stop them. They quickly stopped in front of him and nervously stared at him.

"Except you two!" He said "Everyone leave!" He yelled.

He then spotted Cody and Barbara walking towards him. He held out his hand to Cody and stopped him as well.

"Not you!" He said. "Go!" He said looking at Barbara. "Get out of here now!" He demanded.

"Cody?" She asked, "What about you?"

"Just go!" Cody replied back. "I'll be fine! Just keep yourself safe." He said.

Barbara quickly became teary eyed as she continued looking back at Cody as she walked out of the school. Cody quickly became teary eyed as well as Barbara continued to walk out of school looking back at him.

As everyone finally left the gym Tyrone closed the door to the auditorium. Zack looked at all three of them through his ski mask. He reached to the back of his pants and slowly pulled out a gun and pointed at them. They all swallowed hard and held their hands up.

"What's this about?" Cody asked. "I have money." He said reaching in his pocket and pulling out his wallet.

"I don't want your stupid money!" He said hitting Cody across the face with the butt of the gun.

The girls gasped as Cody fell to the floor his wallet falling out of his hand and rolling over towards Tyrone. Tyrone felt something hit his foot and looked down. He saw Cody's wallet and bent over to pick it up. Cody watched as the guy opened it and took all his money. He then threw it back at Cody knocking him in the face with it.

"I heard a little something about me today coming from you two." Zack said as he looked at Brooke and Renee and began walking towards them.

"What are you talking about?" Brooke asked nervously as she and Renee started backing up. "We don't even know you."

"Oh yes you do." He said pulling his ski mask off revealing who he really was.

"Zack?" Brooke asked continuing to walk backwards away from him.

"Dad?" Renee mumbled loud enough for he and Brooke to here.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled slapping her across the face knocking her to the floor.

Cody saw Renee fall to the floor holding her cheek, "Don't hurt them!" Cody yelled standing up and walking towards him.

Tyrone grabbed his arm and pulled him back into him. He wrapped his arm around Cody's neck and placed a gun underneath his jaw.

"What do you want?" Brooke asked becoming panicky.

"I'm getting my revenge on you for spilling my business to Cody." He said as he backed her into the stage. "Because of that he almost ratted me out to mom."

The back of her legs hit the stage and she fell backwards onto it. She then knocked her head on the wood floor. Zack looked down at her and smiled.

"Perfect." He said popping his gun and placing it against the top of her head.

"NO DON'T!" Cody yelled as loud as he could.

Tyrone pushed the gun harder underneath his jaw. Cody swallowed and Zack turned around to face Cody.

"Bring him over here." Zack said. "Just for that outburst we'll let him watch her die."

"Please Zack." Cody begged as the tears burned his eyes. "Don't do this. You know it's wrong." He said.

Zack looked over at Cody and knew deep down he was wrong, but he didn't want that to be noticed. He didn't want to show them that he really did know he was wrong. He pressed the gun harder into her forehead.

"Please Zack." Cody begged again now in tears. "She's my only child." He said as the tears rolled down his face. "Just like Renee is your only child."

Zack pulled the gun away from Brooke and pointed it at Cody. Cody just stared at him tears still rolling down his face.

"Fine I'll kill you instead." He said pressing the gun to Cody's chest.

"Zack, if you do this then Brooke will never exist." Cody said.

"Exactly why I should. I wouldn't have someone ratting my business." He said as the doors to the auditorium shut.

Zack and Tyrone looked up and saw Max standing in the doorway. She then started walking down the aisle towards Renee. She helped Renee up and sat her down in a seat. She then walked over to Zack.

"Max?" He asked his voice turning soft. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Is this who you really are?" She asked tears beginning to glitter in her eyes as the light shown down on her. "A killer? A criminal?" She asked her voice becoming shaky. Zack's grip on the gun began to loosen as he looked at Max and the tears glittering in her eyes. "I thought you were a good person." She said as a tear escaped her eye. "I thought you were someone I could love." She said as another tear escaped her eye. "Someone I could trust. I gave myself to you Zack, because I thought you were the person I was supposed to spend my life with." She said and broke down. As soon as Zack saw her break down his whole body began to loosen up. "I'm sorry Zack." She said, "I can't take this. If this is who you really are I can't be with you." She said and turned around and then looked back at him. "Good-bye Zack." She said and began to walk towards the door.

Max's words hit Zack hard. He felt as if the whole world crashed on top of him. His grip on the gun became nothing and it slipped out of his hand and hit the ground. He watched as she neared the door. He quickly ran after her.

"Max wait!" He called to her.

"I'm sorry Zack." She called back as she continued to walk towards the door.

"Max please." He begged. Max turned around and stood against the wall. Zack ran up to her and stood in front of her. "Don't leave me again." He begged. "I'll change. I'll stop drinking. I'll stop hanging out with Tyrone." He said as he began to cry. "Max, I can't lose you. You mean everything to me. I love you."

"Zack please." She begged. "I can't take this. I got to go."

"No Max please." He begged, "What can I do to keep you?" He asked becoming desperate.

"Nothing." She answered. "I can't stay my life with a killer. Maybe we just aren't meant to be together."

Zack's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe what she just said. He looked over his shoulder and saw Renee sitting in a chair looking back at them.

"Max how can you say that?" He asked. "We got married. We had a kid." He said looking back at her.

"That doesn't mean we weren't going to get divorced one day." She said. "I'd rather stop now then have to break up a family." She said glancing over at Renee.

"What about Renee?" He said. "Without us she won't exist."

"Oh she will." Max said. "But she just wouldn't be your Renee." She said.

Zack fell to his knees crying. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head against her stomach.

"Please Max." He begged holding onto her tight.

"I'm sorry." She said pulling his hands off of her and walked out of the doors.

The door shut behind her and he fell against the wall. He was now crying harder than he ever had in his entire life. Tyrone released Cody and threw him onto the stage next to Brooke who was now sitting up. He then walked over to Zack.

"So are we going to finish what we came here for?" Tyrone asked.

Zack looked up at Tyrone tears rolling down his face. Tyrone looked down at him and waited for an answer. Zack stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Get out of here." He said. "I'm done playing your games. Because of you I lost the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Are you serious?" Tyrone asked. "You weren't even cut out to be a part of the gang."

"GET OUT!" Zack yelled.

Tyrone left the auditorium and walked out. A moment later police busted through the doors and they saw Zack standing at the back.

"Freeze!" One cop yelled pointing the gun at Zack. "Turn around and place your hands on your head."

Zack turned his back towards the cops. He then placed his hands on his head like he was told. The cops walked over to him and they pulled out their cuffs and pulled one hand down at a time and locked the cuffs around his wrists.

"Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law." The officer said as he walked Zack out the doors of the auditorium.

Renee, Cody, and Brooke stood there and watched as they escorted Zack out. He looked at Renee and gave her a sad smile. He then turned around and walked out of the doors with the cops.

Max was standing outside when the cops escorted Zack out of the building to the car. As they exited the side doors Zack saw Max standing next to the door. He looked at her and she looked back at him still crying.

"Officers?" He asked, "Can I have a minute to say something to Max?" He asked.

"No." The officer replied.

"Please." He begged, "You can watch me." He said.

"Fine, but make it quick." The officer said.

They escorted Zack over to Max and stood close behind him. He looked at her and sadly smiled.

"I know what I did was wrong." He said. "I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt anybody most of all you." He said. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I can apologize a million times to you and it won't change what I did to you and everyone else. I just want you to know how very sorry I am. I just hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." He said and leaned down towards her. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and lightly kissed her on the cheek.

The officers took one arm of his and pulled him away from her. They then escorted him the car. They opened the back seat and put him in. Tears started rolling down Max's cheeks as she looked at the police car and saw Zack looking back at her. A moment later the police car drove off with its sirens blaring.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews. I hope you are enjoying the story. I know the last chapter was pretty long and drawn out. I do apologize for it being so lengthy. The chapter before that was pretty long as well. I'm going to try and not make them as long. I don't want to bore you to death so I'm going to try and make this chapter a little less long. So here it is and please read and review. I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I'm beginning to think I either bored you guys to death or it just got to be too much.**

**Chapter 12**

The cops drove Zack to the police department. The sirens echoing through the dark empty streets of Boston. Zack looked out the window and watched as the houses flew by him in a blur as the cops sped him off to the police department. All he was thinking about was Max.

He couldn't believe himself. He couldn't believe what he had done. He let a gang destroy what he and Max had. How could he hurt Max? Especially after he said he would never do anything to hurt her. As he continued to think about Max all he saw was her crying. He leaned his head against the window and tears began to build up blurring his vision. He closed his eyes and let the warm tears fall freely down his face.

He didn't know what was happening to him. He didn't know who he was becoming. One thing he did know is that whatever he was becoming he didn't like it, and hearing Max's words that seemed to echo hit him hard and made him realize that he was wrong.

The police pulled up into the precinct and turned off their sirens, just leaving the lights flashing. He pulled up into his parking place and turned the lights off. Zack felt the car stop moving and pulled his head off the window and opened his eyes. The cop turned off the car and he and his partner got out the car and walked over to Zack's door. They opened the door and reached in and grabbed one of his arms.

"Let's go." The cop said pulling him out of the car.

The cop and his partner took an arm and walked him inside. They escorted him to a back room and opened the door. They walked him inside and shut the door. The lead cop pulled out his cuff keys and unlocked his cuffs. Zack's hands dropped to his side. He picked up his hands and gently began to rub his wrist where the cuffs cut into him a little bit.

"Take a seat." The cop said pointing to the chair sitting in front of them.

Zack didn't hesitate. He dropped his arms and started walking to the chair. He pulled it back and slowly sat down. One cop stayed by the door and the other cop walked around the table and stood in front of Zack. Zack slowly looked up from the table to the cop.

"What's your name kid?" He asked looking back at Zack.

"Zack Martin." He quietly answered.

"Zack Martin, huh?" He asked sitting on the table in front of Zack and folded his arms across his chest while he looked at him.

"Yes sir." Zack quietly responded. The cop nodded and continued to stare Zack directly in the eyes.

"So how old are you Zack?" He asked becoming really curious. "fourteen? fifteen?"

"Fifteen." Zack responded.

"Wow!" The cop said shaking his head. "You're only fifteen years old and you already committed a crime that could lead to you being tried as an adult." He said looking at Zack still shaking his head. "That's sad."

Zack shook his head. He agreed with the cop. He shamefully looked away from the cop and down at the table. He was also angry and hurt with himself for his stupidity. The stupidity that caused him to lose the love of his life. The cop waited patiently to see if Zack would respond. When he never responded the cop continued speaking.

"You know kid; your parent or guardian better have a damn good lawyer." The cop stated boldly. With that said Zack slowly lifted his head from the table and looked up at the cop. "Because you're going to need it."

Zack still didn't respond. He just continued to look up at the cop. The cop pushed himself up off the table. He then leaned down on the tale and bent over so he was eye level with Zack.

"Why'd you do it kid?" He asked staring Zack straight in the eyes.

"These new guys I was hanging out with invited me to hang out with them tonight. I had no idea what they had planned. They never told me. They didn't tell me until they gave me the gun." Zack quietly responded staring back at the cop.

"But when you found out what they were planning to do, you still went along with it anyway?" The cop asked.

"Yes sir." Zack quietly responded.

"Why?" The cop asked.

"The guys were cool. I started hanging out with them a couple days ago. They invited me go with them tonight and tonight was the night they made me a part of their group. So I did what they did to be cool and fit in with them." Zack explained.

"You call threatening several people with a deadly weapon, robbing a store, and riding in a stolen car cool?" The cop asked.

Zack was hesitant to respond. He was too ashamed to tell the cop the truth about how he felt. The cop became impatient with him and slammed his hands down on the table startling Zack.

"Well do you?!" He yelled staring harshly at Zack.

"At the time." Zack shamefully admitted looking down at the table.

"At the time?" The cop asked, "Now that you were caught you don't think it's cool, correct?" He asked.

"Yes sir." He shamefully responded.

"Say you weren't caught tonight, would you still continue doing this sort of stuff with those people?" The cop asked becoming curious on how Zack would respond.

"No sir." He admitted.

"And why is that?" The cop asked. "You said you thought it was cool."

"When you lose someone close to you, someone you love and care about and would do anything for because you were being stupid, you realize that it was never worth it in the first place." Zack said looking up at the cop.

The cop pulled away a little surprised by Zack's response. He had never heard anything like that before. Zack looked over across the table to the cop who still looked sort of surprised by what he just said. The cop looked at Zack and saw just how honest his statement was.

The cop was speechless. He pulled back his coat and detached his cell phone from its holder. He placed the phone on the table and slid it over to Zack. Zack looked from the phone to the cop with a curious expression.

"Call your parents." The cop said. "Let them know where you are going to be tonight and let them know that you are going to need a lawyer."

Zack nodded and picked up the phone. He flipped it open and slowly began to dial the number. He finished dialing and pressed the call button and placed it up to his ear. The phone rang three times before it was picked up. Zack swallowed hard and became nervous when the phone was picked up.

"Hello." Carey answered.

"Mom." Zack said.

"Oh honey where are you?" Carey asked. "I've been waiting for you to get home." She said.

"Cody didn't tell you what happened?" Zack asked.

"No, I'm waiting for him to get home too." Carey replied. "What happened?" She asked.

Zack took a deep breath, "I was arrested." He admitted.

"What on earth?!" Carey asked shocked.

"I got involved with some guys." He said, "We robbed a store and they all got away except me. The officer told me to call you and let you know that I'm going to be here tonight and that I need a lawyer."

"Zachary Martin!" Carey yelled. "I'm surprised that you would do something like that. I thought you were a better person than that. When we get you out of there you are grounded indefinitely." She yelled.

"Yes ma'am." He said and hung up the phone and handed it back to the cop. The cop took his phone back and placed it back in its holder on his belt. He then pulled out his handcuffs again and walked over to Zack and picked him up and placed the handcuffs back on him.

"Let's go." The cop said escorting him to the door.

The other cop opened the door and they walked out. They picked him up an orange jumpsuit and escorted him to the showers. They uncuffed him and opened the door for him.

"Get cleaned up, and put this on." The cop said handing Zack the orange jumpsuit. "We'll be right here waiting." He said opening the door for him.

Zack took the jumpsuit and walked into the showers. After his shower they walked him to get his mug shots. After that they recuffed him and escorted him to his cell. They took the cuffs off of him and opened the cell doors. They lightly pushed him in and shut the gate behind him.

Cody, Renee, and Brooke walked out of the auditorium and saw Max still standing outside the doors. Max heard the door shut and looked up and saw Cody, Brooke and Renee standing there looking at her. She quickly pushed herself off the wall and wiped her tears.

"Are you all okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Cody replied, "But how are you?"

"I'll be alright." She said. "That was the hardest thing I ever had to do." She said her voice becoming shaky as she started to cry again. "I can't believe that happened. I had no idea he was really like that."

Cody, Renee, and Brooke walked over to her and wrapped their arms around her and hugged her tight as she began to cry again.

"He's usually not like that." Cody said, "I don't know what got into him."

Barbara was sitting outside in her parent's car waiting for Cody to walk out. She saw four people standing outside talking and noticed that one of them was holding a trophy. She opened the car door and started running over towards them.

"Cody?" She called as she continued to run towards them.

Cody turned around and saw Barbara running towards him. Before he knew it she crashed into him and wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"Oh my God!" She said, "You're okay." She said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said hugging her back.

"I was so worried." She said so fast her words were running together. "I thought that crazy guy was going to hurt you." She said not letting go of him.

"No, I'm fine." He said. "I told you I was going to be alright." He said lying his head down on top of hers.

"We're just going to walk over here." Brooke said, "We're going to leave you two alone for a bit." She said as she, Max, and Renee walked over to the other side of the building.

"What if something did happen to you?" Barbara asked, "How would I go on not having you as my science partner?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, "The teacher would pair you up with another person."

"I couldn't be paired with anyone else." She said pulling away from him; "You are the only person I want as my partner." She said becoming slightly shy. "Look Cody, there is something I should tell you."

"Okay." He said. "Let's sit down." He said walking them over to the sidewalk. They sat down next to each other. "What's up?" He asked.

"I don't know about you, but I have had a crush on you since middle school. All I ever think about is you. That's how it's been for as long as I can remember. I don't know if you've noticed but for the past couple of days everytime you look at me or even talk to me I start blushing. I can't help it. I don't think I've fallen so hard for anyone in my entire life." She said becoming slightly embarrassed not looking directly at him. "And that kiss tonight." She began before Cody cut her off by kissing her.

"I love you too." He said pulling away from her not taking his eyes off of hers. "I've been doing a lot of thinking about you lately and I want you to be my girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked smiling back.

"Yeah." He said.

"Oh my God!" She said, "I accept."

"You want to seal it with a kiss?" He asked.

Barbara nodded not taking her eyes away from him. Cody smiled at her adoringly and ran the back of both hands across her cheeks and placed them up underneath her ears and leaned down towards her and locked lips with her sealing their new found relationship. They slowly pulled away and opened their eyes and looked at each other dreamily.

"Wow." She said.

"What?" He asked looking at her awe struck face.

"That was the kiss that everyone talks about." She said. "When you know you found the person you're meant to be with." She said, "Who knew it would be you." She said with a smile. "I always thought that my crush on you was as close as I would get to you. Who knew that you were that special person all along." She said. Cody smiled a little bit and leaned back in towards her and locked lips with her again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys I'm finally back. Sorry it took so long to update, but I ran out of ideas. I realized I shouldn't have ended my last chapter like that. It left me stranded. So I've put together a few rough drafts and I still not sure if this chapter is going to be good. It may be lamer than the last ones, but like I said I'm kind of out of ideas. So just bare with me. I also want to thank all of you for the reviews. Also happy birthday to the reviewer who told me it was their birthday. So here it is chapter 13. I hope it's not to dull. So please read and review. **

**Chapter 13**

Monday when Cody got out of school his mother picked him up. She talked him into going to visit Zack. Although he really didn't want to the memories from Friday night still haunted him. He also knew that Zack probably didn't care to see him, but he decided to go anyway. He just wanted his mom to be happy.

Carey smiled when Cody finally decided to go. She drove off of school campus and got onto the highway. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Massachusetts State Police Department. Carey pulled over at the front door and let Cody out.

Cody looked outside his window at the front door of the police department. He began to feel slightly nervous and uncomfortable. He never thought he would end up visiting Zack up here. Well at least not this soon. He was expecting to be visiting Zack in jail a few years after they graduate high school. He slowly looked back over to his mother and gave here a worried expression like he really didn't want to go inside. Carey softly smiled at him.

"Go ahead sweetie." She encouraged him with a nod.

"Fine." Cody sighed and opened the door.

"That's my boy." She said as he stepped outside the car. "Cody?" She called before he shut the door.

"Yes?" He asked bending down into the car.

"I'll be right here waiting on you." She said with a smile.

Cody nodded and closed the door. He took a deep breath and then walked to the door to the police department and walked inside. Carey watched as he walked inside to the front desk. Cody looked around for the desk. He saw a lady sitting down at a desk located near the entrance and decided to walk over to her.

The lady saw someone walk up to the desk from her peripheral vision. She finished typing what she was typing and looked up at Cody. Cody gave her a friendly yet nervous smile. She smiled back and politely folded her hands and placed them on her desk.

"May I help you?" She kindly asked her smile never fading.

"I'm here to see Zachary Martin." He replied.

"What's your name and relationship to Zachary Martin?" She asked not seeming to notice that he and Zack looked absolutely alike.

Cody gave the lady an odd look. How could she not see the resemblance? The lady didn't let Cody's expression fade her smile. She continued to smile at him as if she hadn't a clue.

"Cody Martin, I'm Zack's brother." He replied looking at the lady as if she were stupid.

"One moment." The lady said picking up her phone and buzzed Officer O'Brien. The officer that was in charge of his case. Cody nodded.

"_Yes?" _O'Brien asked as he picked up the phone and placed it on speaker.

"Zachary Martin has a visitor." She replied.

"_Is it his lawyer Jacob Lawrence?" _He asked picking up Zack's folder.

"No sir, he's Zachary's brother, Cody Martin." She said looking at Cody.

"_Alright escort Mr. Martin to the back room. Zack will be there in a few." _He said hanging up the phone.

The lady hung up the phone and looked up at Cody. She smiled at him and stood up. She walked out from behind her desk and stopped a couple of feet away from Cody. She then pulled a pair of keys out of her pocket and looked up at Cody and smiled again.

"This way." She said walking towards the back of the station.

Cody nodded and followed behind her. She stopped at a door that wasn't far from the back exit. She placed her key in the door and unlocked it. She opened it and walked in with Cody. She walked him to the booth that he would be at as he talked to Zack.

Cody pulled the chair out and slowly sat down. He then looked at the phone that he would be using to talk to Zack. The lady noticed that Cody was examining the phone. She stepped a little closer to him.

"Do you know how to use it?" She asked looking at Cody.

"Yeah." Cody quietly replied looking at the lady.

The lady nodded and smiled at Cody. She then left him in his booth and walked out the door. Cody watched her as she exited the room and shut the door. As the door clicked shut he nervously turned around to the transparent plastic window that would divide he and Zack. The longer he waited the more nervous he became.

Officer O'Brien walked out of his office towards Zack's cell. As he got to Zack's cell he stopped and pulled out his keys and handcuffs. He looked at Zack and saw he was busy writing something down on a piece of paper.

"Zachary Martin, you have a visitor." He said placing his key in the keyhole.

Zack looked up from his paper to Officer O'Brien. He was curious. Who could be here to see him? His mom had come earlier that day. He knew she wouldn't be back today. She was also the only one who would actually even speak to him. Especially after what he had done Friday night.

"Me?" He asked a little surprised.

"Yeah son, you." The cop said, "You're the only Zachary Martin here." He said looking at Zack who was still sitting on the bench. "Now come on."

Zack shrugged off all the questions that were going through his head. He stood up and grabbed the piece of paper he was writing on. He walked over to the gate and waited for the officer to open the gate.

"Is it my lawyer?" Zack asked as officer O'Brien opened the gate and pulled him out.

"No." The officer replied as he slapped the cuffs on Zack's wrists and locked them.

"Really?" Zack wondered, "I actually have a visitor."

"I know." The officer agreed escorting him down the hall towards the visiting room. "I was surprised too."

Zack kind of glared at the O'Brien out the corner of his eye. He didn't really appreciate the officer's smart remark. He didn't let it get to him to bad. He was more concerned with who came to visit him. The cop smiled a little bit at Zack as he made that comment. The cop finally arrived at the back room and unlocked the door. He opened it and stepped inside. Zack followed close behind him.

Cody heard the door on the other side open up. He looked up and saw Officer O'Brien step inside. He figured Zack would be entering in after him. He saw a figure walking behind O'Brien and knew that it had to be Zack. Officer O'Brien stepped to the side revealing to Zack who is visitor was and revealing to Cody his brother.

Zack quickly stopped in his tracks as he saw his visitor was Cody. Zack stood there a moment and stared at his brother. He was surprised that Cody would even come to visit him. Especially after what had happened Friday night.

The moment Cody saw Zack walk in he couldn't believe it was real. He couldn't believe he was actually visiting his brother in jail. Sure he always teased Zack about going to jail. He just never knew that it would actually happen. Just seeing that bright orange jumpsuit on him, the handcuffs that were tightly locked to his wrists, and let's not forget the look on his face the moment he saw that Cody was here to visit him; it all seemed to scare him. He just wasn't used to it and probably never would.

After a moment of staring at each other Zack slowly walked over to his seat and picked up the phone. Cody continued to nervously stare at Zack as he picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. They didn't speak to each other at first. They really didn't know how to start a conversation with each other after Friday night's incident.

"Funny seeing you here." Zack said breaking the ice between them. "I didn't think you would come to see me."

"I didn't think I'd come either." Cody replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I didn't want to come." Cody said, "I was forced."

"Oh I see." Zack replied his voice sort of sad and his face looked a little as if it hurt his feelings to hear Cody say that.

"I always said one day you would end up in jail." Cody stated shaking his head. "Who knew it would be so soon?"

Zack rubbed his head in frustration, "Cody, I'm trying to be nice, and your not helping." He said his voice slightly more angry and loud. "I'm trying to start over with you."

"Yeah, I really doubt that will happen." Cody said his voice taking a more serious tone as he looked up at Zack.

Zack saw how serious Cody was just by looking at him. That hurt him even more. Cody was usually the sensitive one, but it looks like that took a drastic turn. Cody was the one who was making Zack want to cry.

"Why do you say that?" Zack asked his voice even sadder than a minute ago.

"Because Zack, you beat me and then a couple days later you threaten me with a gun. How can I be nice to you?" He asked rather mean.

"Cody, we're brothers. Everybody makes mistakes, and I realized just how big a mistake I made. I hurt the two people closest to me. You and Max. The only two people I've been thinking about since I've been here." Zack said with tears glistening in his eyes.

Cody began to feel a little bit guilty but he didn't let that break him down. He was still mad at Zack. He straightened up in his seat and looked at Zack. He was actually at a loss of words. He began to wonder if Zack really was sorry or did he just want Cody to forgive him for what was done so he can just hurt him again.

"Holding a gun to somebody isn't a mistake." Cody said. "When a person holds a gun to somebody it means they don't want you to be around and want to kill you." He said looking at Zack, "What if Max didn't walk in in time? Would you have killed me?" He asked.

Zack just kind of glared at Cody, "I don't have to repeat myself." He angrily stated.

"Why can't you just straight up answer me?" Cody asked.

"I fucking answered your question earlier Cody!" Zack yelled, "Unless you're just so stupid you didn't understand me."

"Well, if you answered it earlier why can't you answer it now?" Cody asked.

"Just get out." Zack stated, "Tell mom I don't want you up here to see me anymore."

"Gladly." Cody said and hung the phone up.

He glared at Zack before he left the room. He angrily walked out of the police station to his mother's car. He opened the door and slammed it shut as soon as he got in. A startled Carey nervously looked over at Cody.

"How'd it go?" She asked slightly uncomfortably as she saw how angry he was. Cody slowly turned his head to Carey his eyes narrowed and his breathing was heavy.

"I told you I didn't want to come!" Cody exclaimed.

"Uh oh." Carey said, "What happened?"

"Zack, claims what he did was a mistake and he thinks I should take his apology seriously. Yeah right. That's crap." Cody said turning his head back to the road in front of them. "He wants me to forgive him so he can go and hurt me again."

"You know sweetie, I think you're wrong." Carey said looking from the road to Cody. Cody looked from the road to Carey. "First of all Zack was drunk that night and he really didn't know what was going on or what he was doing. Secondly, if Zack really wanted to kill you he would have done it the moment he saw you in the auditorium. He would not have hesitated the way he did. Thirdly, when I went up to visit Zack this morning after I dropped you off he was balling his eyes out. He knows what he did was wrong. He didn't mean to hurt you or Max. He told me all that he wants is for you and Max to forgive him. He said he would never want to hurt you or Max. He said that he would put his life on the line just for you and her to have that second chance. You both really mean a lot to him, and he said that if he does have to stay seven years in jail he wouldn't care as long as you and Max forgave him. He really is sorry, Cody." Carey explained to him.

Cody turned away from his mom and didn't say a word. He sat quiet and took in what is mother just told him. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms across his chest, as he thought hard. Carey glanced over at him a moment and saw that Cody was thinking hard about what she just said, and smiled. She hoped now that he would take what she said into consideration and forgive him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Awesome as usual! I'm glad you guys didn't think my last chapter was lame. I really thought it would be. I completely had no ideas. So here is my new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it, and please remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 14**

The next day at school Cody wasn't his usual self. He wasn't the first to answer questions that the teacher asked about the assignments. He didn't take notes properly. Heck he didn't even bother to take notes. He didn't even really pay attention in class. He even shocked his teachers by not even finishing class assignments. The biggest shock of all he slept during science class. Teachers actually began to think he was Zack.

Barbara who was in Cody's science class noticed he wasn't acting like himself. He was usually the first to show up in science class. Well today he was the last person to walk in, shocking everyone. Another thing she noticed as he was walking in to the class he was dragging his feet. Which she knew that he hated it when people drug their feet.

She watched as he made his way to his seat. He placed his books down on his desk and sat down. He didn't even notice seem to notice her. He got settled in his seat an opened his book to the page that their assignment was on. She knew something was bothering him but she couldn't imagine what it could be. Cody always seemed to make the worst of situations better. This time he didn't even try to look on the brighter side of what was bothering him.

Cody opened his notebook as if he were about to start his class assignment. Barbara continued to look at him out the corner of her eye. Cody sighed and placed his pen down on his desk and slowly laid his head down on his notebook and closed his eyes and went to sleep. Barbara saw him lay his head down and immediately looked up at him.

'_What was bothering him?' _She wondered as she continued to watch him sleep.

The teacher looked up from his desk and saw Barbara watching Cody. He noticed the concerned look on her face and sighed. He then cleared his throat trying to grab her attention. It didn't help at all, she continued to stare at Cody.

"Ms. Brownstein?" He called.

Barbara quickly broke her gaze from Cody and looked at the teacher. She saw that he was staring at her oddly.

"Yes sir?" She nervously asked as she began to feel her cheeks heat up with embarrassment as she saw everyone staring at her.

'_Yes sir, why is Cody sleeping in class? That's Zack's job.' _She thought to herself. "Uh.. no sir." She replied going back to her work. '_Oh baby, please be okay.' _She thought to herself as she glanced at him a moment and gave him a sympathetic smile.

Carey was called up to the police department to discuss Zack's sentence with Gregory Brown, the district attorney, Officer O'Brien, and Jacob Lawrence, Zack's lawyer. She was a little nervous to hear the news. Because just yesterday they told her that he was sentenced seven years in jail. She wondered what it could be now.

Carey drove up to the police department and walked in. She made her way up to the front desk. The same lady that was there yesterday was there today. The lady immediately recognized Carey and smiled at her.

"How may I help you today, Ms. Martin?" She asked kindly.

"I'm here to discuss my son's sentence with the DA, Officer O'Brien, and Jacob Lawrence." Carey replied.

"Oh yes." She said, "Hang on a moment and I'll let him know you're here."

Carey nodded. The lady picked up the phone and buzzed Officer O'Brien's office and waited patiently for him to pick up.

"_Yes?" _He asked picking up the phone and placing it on speaker.

"Ms. Martin is here to speak with you." She said glancing at Carey and giving her a small smile.

"_Thank-you." _He said. "_You can escort her to my office." _

"Yes sir." She said hanging up the phone.

The lady stood up and motioned for Carey to follow her. She stopped at Officer O'Brien's office and opened his door. Carey smiled and walked in. There was one man in the room she never had seen before she figured that he was the district attorney.

"You may shut my door and take a seat, Ms. Martin." Officer O'Brien said.

Carey nodded and shut the door. She took the seat closest to the door. She was really nervous about the whole thing. She had a bad feeling that this discussion wasn't going to go smooth.

"Ms. Martin, I'd like you to meet Gregory Brown, he's the district attorney." Jacob said.

Carey smiled at him. Gregory stuck his hand out for her to shake. Carey nervously shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Martin." Gregory said taking his hand away and smiled at her taking his seat again.

"Okay well, we all know why this meeting was called." Jacob began as he glanced at everyone in the room. "We're here to discuss my client, Zachary Martin's sentence. We all know that he is sentenced seven years." He said as he worked his way back through the room making sure he looked everyone in the eye. "I was wondering Mr. Brown if we could maybe alter that." He said staring at the district attorney.

"No sir." Gregory stated shaking his head as he looked at Jacob. "He has been charged with possession of a deadly weapon, robbery, and riding in a stolen car."

"Look at this." Jacob said pulling a file out of his brief case and handing Gregory the packet. "It's my client's file."

Gregory sat up in his seat and suspiciously took the packet from Jacob. Gregory sat back and looked over the packet.

"As you see Mr. Brown, my client has a clean record. These charges would be his first offences." He said. "I was thinking maybe since this was his first offence we could cut the sentence a little bit."

Gregory sighed as he flipped through the packet, "Since this is his first offence we can cut the sentence to five years." He said looking up at Jacob.

"What about if my client turns the guys he was with over to the Massachusetts State Police Department? I mean these guys didn't tell my client what they were planning to do until it was too late. Do you think you could alter the sentence some more?" Jacob asked.

"Tell you what Mr. Lawrence, If you can get your client to turn these guys over to us and you can get some witnesses from the scene of the crime that say your client didn't harm anybody during the robbery I will cut his sentence to six months and a year of community service." Gregory said handing the packet back to Jacob.

"Thank-you sir." Jacob said placing the packet back into his brief case.

"Do you think your client will turn them over?" Gregory asked.

"Yes sir." Jacob said looking back over to Gregory.

Gregory and Officer O'Brien nodded and looked at Jacob and Carey. Carey's eyes brighten. She was glad they were going to go easy on Zack. She couldn't wait for Zack to get the good news.

**A/N: Okay I know that whole sentence cut probably wouldn't happen like that. I just didn't want Zack to have to be in jail for so long. It would make the story long and boring. **

Back at the school Cody was still sleeping. He hadn't done a thing in the class. The only thing that he did do was let out a small snore that only the people closest to him could here like Barbara. She smiled a little as she heard him snore. She glanced up at the clock and noticed that the lunch bell would be ringing any moment. She closed her book and waited patiently for the bell to ring.

The lunch bell rang and startled Cody out of his sleep. He quickly sat up and wiped his eyes. He looked up at the clock and saw it was time for lunch. He gathered his things and left the room not even waiting on Barbara. He didn't even notice her or speak to her.

It hurt Barbara's feelings that Cody didn't speak to her or even acknowledge her. She didn't think she made him mad. So what could it be?

She walked out of the classroom and stopped in the doorway as she saw Cody at his locker putting books up. Cody was moving so slowly she thought someone pressed the _slow _button on the remote. Something was definitely bothering him. She took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Cody, are you mad at me?" She asked leaning her shoulder on the locker next to Cody. Cody looked over to her and shook his head.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asked closing his locker turning to face her.

"I don't know." She said shrugging her shoulders. "I mean you haven't spoken to me or even looked at me today. So I started to worry I made you mad." She said.

"No of course not." He said, "And I'm sorry I haven't spoke to you today. I just have a lot on my mind." He said pulling her into a hug.

Barbara smiled and laid her head against his chest, closed her eyes and hugged him back. Cody held her close for a while and laid his head down on top of her head and closed his eyes as he hugged her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Barbara asked still hanging on tight to him.

"Not really." He said. "It's just things about Zack."

"Oh come on." She said pulling away and holding on to his arms as she looked up into his eyes. "I want to help you." She said. "I hate seeing you like this."

"I don't know." Cody replied looking down into her concerned brown eyes.

"Please." She pleaded. "For me." She said flashing him puppy dog eyes.

"Okay." Cody sighed giving in. "For you." He said with a smile.

"Good." She said taking his hand and walked with him to the cafeteria.

After the meeting Carey asked Officer O'Brien if she could visit Zack for a little bit. He gave her the okay. She walked to the backroom and took a booth and waited patiently for Zack to walk through the doors on the other side.

A couple moments later the door opened and she watched as her son walked inside. Carey softly smiled at him as he looked at her. She knew he was miserable. She could tell by his eyes. They were sad and tired. Just seeing her baby so sad and tired made her just want to hug him tight and tell him everything was going to be okay forgetting all the wrong he ever did.

Zack slowly walked up to the chair and pulled it out. He slowly sat down and picked up the phone and placed it up to his ear. Carey again softly smiled at him.

"Hey sweetie." She said not taking her eyes off of him. "How are you?"

"Miserable mom." He cried. "I want to get out of here."

Carey nodded, "I know honey." She said sympathetically. "We all want you to get out Zack. The suite isn't the same without you. Cody and I have no one to clean up after anymore." She said with a smile trying to lighten his mood.

Zack raised a small smile. He didn't quite believe his mom about everybody wanting him to get out. He knew Cody and Max could careless if he got out or not. It made him even more depressed thinking that, but he knew it was true.

"Did you hear the news about your sentence?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, they told me." He said. "They cut my sentence to six months and a year of community service, but I'd rather stay here." He said looking down at the desk in front of him where his elbows were propped.

"Oh Zack, you don't mean that." Carey said giving him a '_you know better than that'_ look.

"Yes mom, I do." Zack sternly said looking back up at his mom. "What's the point in getting out early if things are still going to be the same as they are right now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "How do want things to be?"

"Well, I don't want to get out of jail and Cody and Max still be mad at me and not talking to me. I just wish they would forgive me, and I'm really upset by what I told Cody yesterday." He said shaking his head. "I just really want things to be they were before all this chaos."

"You now what I think?" Carey asked.

"What?" Zack quietly replied.

"I think you and Cody both owe each other an apology." She said. "I agree he should not have been rude to you yesterday, he could have been nicer. I think you owe him an apology for what you did to him Friday night and for what you said to him yesterday."

Zack nodded. He agreed with his mom. He knew that he and Cody were both in the wrong. He wanted to apologize to Cody, but he ran him off.

"I really do want to apologize to him, but I kind of told him I don't want to see him up here anymore. I doubt he would come back up even if I wanted him too." Zack said.

"Well, you should write him a note and when I come back up here you can give the note to Officer O'Brien to give to me." Carey suggested.

Zack nodded, "Okay." He said. "I've written Max a letter and I would like you to make sure she gets it. I got Officer O'Brien to drop it off at the front desk for you to pick up before you leave." He said as he saw his mom nod. "Do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course honey." She said flashing him another sad smile. Zack smiled back at her.

"Thanks mom." He said.

"Anytime sweetie." She said.

Officer O'Brien walked over to Zack and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked up at him. He told Zack his time was up. Zack nodded and looked back over to his mom.

"My time is up mom." He said. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Of course." She replied.

Zack flashed her a soft smile, "Love you mom." He said.

"Love you sweetie." She said.

Zack nodded and hung up the phone. Officer O'Brien pulled Zack up and began to walk him to the door. He looked back and saw his mom still sitting there watching him walk off. He nodded to her and softly smiled.

She smiled back and she felt the tears begin to burn her eyes as he let the room and the door shut behind him. She got up and walked out the door to the front desk and picked up the letter that he wrote to Max, and left the building heading back to the Tipton.

During lunch Barbara and Cody sat outside on one of the benches and talked about what was bothering him. She nodded at everything he told her and seemed to understand everything that he was telling her.

"He expects me to be nice to him after he threatened my life." He said looking at Barbara. "What kind of crap is that?" He asked.

Max was walking behind them when she over heard their conversation. She kind of stopped and began eavesdropping on them. She was still mad at Zack, but when she heard people talking about him she didn't like it. It still bugged her hear them talk about him. It got to be too much that she spoke before she thought.

"He just wants forgiveness!" Max yelled.

Barbara and Cody turned around and saw Max standing behind them. Her arms folded across her chest, one foot out to the side, and glaring at them harshly. Her tone was even angry. They didn't understand why she was defending him after he hurt her as well.

"Max?" Cody began, "Why do you even care?"

Max's face lightened just a little bit and she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't." She nervously responded, "I just think that's what he wants."

"Forgive him for what he did so he can turn around and do it again?" He asked, "No. That's not going to happen. I'm standing my ground I'm not giving in to him this time."

Max shook her head, "You don't know if he would do that again. This whole experience may have changed him for the better."

"I doubt it." Cody said.

"Why do you always cut Zack down?" Max asked, "Is it because he's not like you? He's not smart, he doesn't make the best decisions and he's not every parent's dream. Is that why you cut him down?" Max asked getting upset. Cody didn't respond he just kind of blankly stared at her. "That's what I thought." She said. "I thought you were a better person. I guess I was wrong. Maybe Zack is the better twin." She said and walked off.

Cody and Barbara exchanged confused looks. They had no idea why Max suddenly cared about Zack. Did she still have feelings for him? Does she still love him? They shrugged and turned back around to their lunch.

The rest of the day Cody thought about what Max said. She was right about him. He realized the only reason he always cut Zack down was because he wasn't like him. Maybe Zack was the better twin. Maybe he was the one who belonged in jail and Zack belonged where he was at this moment. The words that Max said that continued to echo in his head was "He wants forgiveness."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to all the readers who reviewed they were great. I'm glad you liked my new chapter. To the reviewers who want a Cody and Barbara love scene, I am working on one. I plan to have at the end of the story if things don't change. Oh and there will more than likely be another Max and Zack love scene. (Hope I didn't spoil anything for you.) :-) So here is the new chapter. I hope you all like it. Just to let you guys know there will be a flashback in this chapter. So don't let it confuse you. I'll try and make it so you will know when the flashback starts and ends. Oh and please don't be scared to leave a review. Even the readers with no account please feel free to leave me a review. I'm looking forward to hearing from all my readers. **

**Chapter 15**

Carey decided that she would pick Cody up from school today. That way she made sure Max got the note that Zack wrote her. The dismissal bell rang releasing all students home for the day. She watched as the students started walking out of the school in small groups.

She kept her eyes open for Max. She knew she couldn't miss her. Max was unforgettable. Carey had always thought Max was cute girl ever since she first met her, back when Zack and Cody brought she and Tapeworm home from school when they first met. Carey always seemed to favor Max over most of the boys' friends anyway.

Carey then noticed a short petite brunette with her hair up in ponytail walking in her direction. She also noticed Max was with two girls that she had never seen before. As they walked closer towards her she realized just how much the little blond girl looked like Zack. She also noticed the other girl walking with Max who looked exactly like Barbara. She knew that Max and Barbara didn't hang out like that. Carey quickly turned her attention back to Max.

"Max?" Carey called waving at her.

Max immediately recognized Carey and waved back with a smile on her face. She then began to walk over towards the driver's side window. Brooke and Renee looked at each other and shrugged. They had no idea who that lady was. They had never seen that lady before in their lives.

**Flashback Begins: **_Brooke and Renee never got to meet Grandma Martin. This is how it happened. _

_Cody had just taken Barbara to the hospital as she began to go into labor with Brooke. He got her into the hospital and called his mother. Carey was sitting down to eat dinner when the phone in her suite rang. She was on alert all week. She knew that Barbara was going to have her baby at anytime. She quickly got up and walked over to the phone. _

"_Hello?" She answered her voice excited as she hoped that it would be Cody telling her it was time. _

"_Mom?" Cody answered back. _

"_Oh honey is it time?" She asked a smile creeping across her face. _

"_Yeah, are you able to come down to the hospital at the moment?" He asked hoping to hear her say yes of course._

"_Absolutely!" Carey excitedly replied. "I'll be right there. I'm not going to miss this for the world. This is my first grandchild." _

"_Great." Cody said with a smile across his face. "I'll see you in a few." He said and hung up. _

_Carey hung up the smile on her face never fading. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked out of the suite. She was doubly excited because just a couple days ago Zack had told her that he and Max were expecting a child to and it was going to be a girl as well. Although Max had been pregnant for awhile they decided to finally tell Carey. Max would be having her bundle of joy in just a couple of months. _

_She walked out of the elevator and stood in the middle of the lobby. She cleared her throat, as she wanted to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Carey. _

"_I'm about to be a grandmother! My baby is having his first child!" She exclaimed. All of the guests and employees applauded her. _

"_Which son is it?" Moseby asked. _

"_Cody." She said. _

"_Well at least he is the responsible one. I know Cody will be a great father. Zack on the other hand." Moseby said kind making a weird face. "I don't think he could handle it." He added joking with Carey. _

"_I wouldn't be too sure about that Mr. Moseby; My Zack is going to be having a child too in a couple of months. That makes it extra exciting for me." Carey said with a smile. "They're both girls. That means I'll finally have fun shopping. With Zack and Cody it was too hard." She said. _

"_Well congratulations Carey." Moseby said with a smile. _

"_Thank-you." She said and walked out of the Tipton towards her car. _

_She pulled out of the parking garage onto the road. As she got onto the highway she realized that traffic was backed up for miles. She kept looking around for what was causing this inconvenience. She still didn't see anything. As traffic finally began to slowly move again she saw several police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks on the side of the road. She then saw the accident. It was a four car pile up. One car was flipped all the way over and it had a fire going on up underneath the hood. She shook her head in sadness as she saw families on the side of the road crying and others being loaded onto the ambulances. _

"_So sad." She said to herself. "I better call Cody and tell him I'm going to be a little late." She said and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cody's number. _

_Cody was sitting in the delivery room with Barbara holding her hand when his phone rang. He used his free hand to pick up the phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his mom. _

"_I'll be right back." He said taking his hand out of Barbara's grip, and began to walk over to the door. _

"_Cody!" Barbara called staring at him as he walked towards the door. _

"_Shh.." He said relaxing her, "I'll be right back. I'm not going to leave you." He said. _

_Barbara nodded hesitantly and watched Cody walk out of the door. He flipped his phone open and answered it. _

"_Hello?" He answered. _

"_Cody, honey, I'm on my way. There was a four car pile up on the highway, which is delaying me." She said. _

"_Well, get here as soon as possible. I don't think this baby is going to wait much longer." He said as soon as he heard the doctor yell at him. _

"_It's time!" The doctor yelled at Cody. _

"_Look mom, the baby is coming I got to go I'll see you when you get here." He said. "Love you mom." _

"_Love you." She said and hung up the phone._

_Cody closed is phone and ran into the room. He took stood by her side and took her hand and held onto it. _

_Carey exited the highway onto the ramp. As she was merging onto the ramp another driver did the same. Their wheels touched throwing both of them off. _

"_Okay Mrs. Martin I'm going to need you to push." The doctor said. "Now push!" _

_Carey's car spun off and turned her all the way around to where she was facing oncoming traffic. The first thing she saw was a SUV coming at her at about eighty miles an hour. She was like a deer caught in headlights as she watched the vehicle coming at her. _

"_Again." The doctor said. "And push." _

_Before Carey knew it the car plowed into her. Sending her car backwards and doing a small back flip and then colliding into the ramp along the exit. She was beat up incredibly good and broke most of the bones in her body, but she managed to pick her cell phone up. She began to scroll down her contacts looking for Cody as her vision began to blur. _

"_Okay this is it Mrs. Martin, you're almost done. Just give your hardest push." The doctor said. _

_Carey was about to push the call button when she took her last breath and the phone slipped out of her hand. At the exact same time Carey took her last breath, Brooke let out her first cry. Ironic. _**Flashback Ends. **

"Who is that?" Renee asked as Max continued to wave at Carey.

"Ms. Martin." Max replied.

"That's our grandmother?" Brooke asked as she continued to stare at Carey. "Wow she is even prettier in person." She said looking over at Renee.

"I know." Renee agreed.

"Didn't you guys ever meet Carey?" Max asked looking at both of them as she continued to walk towards the car.

"No." Brooke sadly replied. "All we have are pictures that you guys keep." She said.

"Wow I'm so sorry." Max sympathetically said. "What happened?"

"Well it's quite ironic actually, but Carey died in a car accident the same day I was born." Brooke said.

"I'm so sorry guys." Max said looking at both of them.

Max, Brooke, and Renee walked over to the driver's side window and stood next to the car. Max stepped in front of Brooke and Renee and hugged Carey. Carey smiled and hugged her back.

"Hi Ms. Martin." She greeted her as she hugged her. "How are you?" She asked pulling away.

"I'm doing alright." Carey said with a sigh. "It's odd not having Zack around the suite. The house is too quiet and their isn't anyone to clean up after. Actually it's quite boring." She said.

"Aww.." Max said with a small smile. "I'm sorry." She said.

"Yeah, well that will all change when Zack gets back home." Carey said.

"By the way how is Zack?" Max asked.

"Ah, not so good." Carey said. "He's miserable. He misses you and Cody a lot. Every time I go up there to visit him all he talks about is you and Cody."

"Really?" Max asked with a smile.

"Of course." She said, "Honey, you are what he lives for. He loves you more than you can even imagine." She said looking at Max who looked as if she were blushing a little. "You know, Zack has liked you ever since you kissed him at that basketball game three years ago."

Max knew she was blushing now and she knew Carey did that purposely so that she would blush. Max may have been mad at him on the outside but on the inside she knew she still loved him, and always had.

Max saw Carey reaching into her purse and pulling out a folded piece of paper. Max watched Carey and the note curiously. Carey then handed it over to Max. Max looked at it and took it.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"It's a note that Zack wrote to you." Carey said. "He told me to make sure you got it."

"Okay." Max said still not quite sure why Zack wrote her a note. She then placed it in her pocket, and looked back at Brooke and Renee.

"Oh Carey, I'd like you to meet my friends." She said moving over to the side revealing them. "This is Brooke and Renee."

"Nice to meet you girls." Carey said shaking their hands. "So do you know Zack and Cody?" She asked.

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

"Look Ms. Martin, I should be heading home." Max said pushing herself up off the car. "Nice talking to you, and tell Zack I said hey."

"Honey, I think it would mean more to Zack if he heard it from you." Carey said.

"You're right." Max said, "I may go and see him one day soon." She said beginning to walk off.

"Max, you want me to give you and your friends a ride home?" She asked. "I don't mind. It's on the way to the Tipton anyway."

"You don't mind?" Max asked.

"Of course not." Carey said.

"Okay." Max said opening the back door to the car and got in. "Brooke, Renee, come on." She said.

"No no, it's okay we'll just walk." Brooke said.

"You sure?" Carey asked.

"Yes ma'am." Brooke said, "But thanks anyway."

"Anytime." Carey said.

A moment later Carey saw Cody and Barbara walking out of the school hand in hand. As they waked closer and closer to the car Carey noticed how much Brooke really did look like her.

Cody also noticed Max in the backseat of the car. He really didn't appreciate what she said to him and was still mad about it. He glared at Max and walked over to the side.

"Cody, where are you going?" Barbara asked.

"I'm going to walk you to your car." Cody said, "I really don't want to have to deal with Max at the moment."

"Yeah, I don't blame you." Barbara said, "She was slightly rude."

Cody nodded in agreement and walked over to Barbara's car. He opened the door for her. Barbara placed her book bag in the floorboard of the car and looked back up at Cody. She smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Thanks." She said pulling away and a smile that made him forget all about Max.

"You're welcome." He said leaning down for another kiss.

She smiled and met him halfway. Carey saw Cody and Barbara kissing in her rearview mirror. She smiled as she watched them. Cody slowly pulled away from her and intimately looked down at her a moment. He then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and smiled at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay." Barbara dreamily replied.

"Love you." He said slowly walking off towards his car as he continued to look back at her.

"Love you." She replied back.

Cody smiled at her and turned around. He got in his car and looked out the side mirror on the passenger's side. He watched as Barbara got inside her car and her dad pulled out of the parking space. Her dad's car rode by them and Barbara waved to him. Cody smiled and waved back.

Carey arrived at Max's house and dropped her off. Max opened the door and stuck one foot out, and glanced at Carey.

"Thank-you, Ms. Martin." She said getting out and shutting the door.

"You're welcome." Carey said, "Just let me know if you ever need a ride. I'd be happy to take you home."

Max nodded and walked around the car to the passenger side and looked at Cody. "And Cody, I'm sorry about the way I acted this afternoon. I said some things that were out of line. I hope we can still be friends." She said.

Cody looked over at Max, "It's okay, and yes we can still be friends." He said with a smile.

Max smiled back. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow."

Cody nodded and smiled. Max smiled back and then turned around and began to walk up to her driveway. She opened the door and walked in. She headed straight to her room and pulled out the note that Zack wrote to her. She sat on her bed and started to unfold the note.

Carey pulled off as soon as Max walked into her house and looked over at Cody. "What was that about?" She asked.

"What was what about?" Cody asked.

"The whole apology thing." She said.

"Oh, Max and I got into a small argument at school that's all." Cody said.

"Well, as long as everything is better now." She said.

"Yes it is." Cody replied.

Dear Max,

I know I haven't been the best boyfriend to you. I'm surprised that you even gave me that second chance. Especially by the way I treated you the first time around. I know I went and blew it again, and I can understand if you don't want to talk to me or even see me again. So that's why I'm writing you this letter.

I just want you to know that I'm really sorry I wasn't the best boyfriend to you. I mean everybody has flaws, but I just have to many. I guess I'm just not boyfriend material. I also want to apologize for what happened in the school auditorium Friday night. I really don't know what got into me. Whatever it was I didn't like it. Although I lost you, the girl that means the world to me and more, I learned my lesson.

I may not have you anymore, but I just thought I'd let you know that I will never forget you and I'll always love you. No one will ever take the place of you. No one will ever compare to you. You are special to me, always have and always will.

I'll never forget the first day we met. Cody and I had just moved to The Tipton, and we went to a new school not knowing a soul. Also being picked on by the Drew Crew. Then you and Tapeworm were entered our lives, and wanted to be our friends. That was the best day of my life, because you entered it. Even then I knew you were special. I just never really understood what that special was up until now. I also remember our first kiss. There is no way I'd ever forget that. Not the kiss we shared on our first date but the kiss we shared on the basketball court back when we were 12. Remember that? Well, I may mot have acted like I liked that kiss, but deep down there was something in that kiss. Something I had never felt before. Again I knew there was something special about you. Ever since I was arrested all I've been thinking about is how much I miss you, and how much I love you.

Just remember where ever you are and who ever you end up with, if it's not me, I'll always be thinking of you. I love you Max and I'm really sorry that I hurt you.

Love you always,

Zack

Max finished reading the letter and folded it up. She got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out a small memory box. She carried it over to her bed and opened it up. She then began to pull out pictures. Pictures of she and Zack that made all the memories go by in her head like a movie. As she looked through them tears began to burn her eyes and blur her vision. She blinked and let them roll down her face.

"I love you Zack." She quietly said to herself as she looked at a picture of him. One that was her favorite.

She picked the picture up and softly kissed it and held it close to her chest. She placed the letter he wrote her in the box, and closed it up. She kept her favorite picture of him out and placed it on her nightstand. She got up and walked back to her closet and put the memory box up.

As she put the memory box back up in her closet she glanced over at the picture of Zack on her nightstand. She knew her parents had a small picture frame that that picture would fit into. She walked to their room and took the frame. She walked back into the room and placed the picture in its frame. She set the frame up on her nightstand in an angle that when she went to bed at night it was right there for her to see before she goes to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey Hey! I'm back! Don't worry I didn't die or forget about the story, but again I had another writer's block. I should not of ended the chapter like that. So I've been thinking a lot on how to continue my story. Again I'm still not quite over my writers block, but I'm going to just start scratching some things down in this chapter and just write off of that. So anyway just bare with me as I try and get this chapter to work. Also please remember to read and review. They are always welcomed. **

**Chapter 16**

A couple of days had past and all Max had on her mind was the letter Zack wrote her. All she had on her mind was Zack. She couldn't concentrate in class. Her friends began to realize something was up with her. They just didn't know what. She would never tell them what was going through her head. She didn't know whether or not she should go visit Zack.

Max was sitting at the her regular lunch table and pushed her tray in front of her and pulled out the letter. She began to read it again. Brooke and Renee got their lunch trays and saw Max acting weird again. The same way she had been acting for the past few days. They walked up behind her and noticed she was reading a piece of paper.

"Hey Max." Renee interrupted her reading. Max quickly looked up and saw Brooke and Renee standing behind her.

"Oh hey girls." She nervously replied and quickly folded up the paper and shoved it in her pocket.

"Max?" Brooke asked becoming concerned for her. "What's up? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." She said looking at Max as she took a seat across from her. Renee followed behind Brooke and sat down next to her.

"It's nothing." She nervously replied. "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?" Brooke asked. "Maybe we can help." She said looking over at Renee who was sitting next to her. Renee looked away from Brooke to Max and nodded. "We hate to see you like this." Brooke said.

"Thanks for your concern girls, but it's not really anything you can help me with." Max said giving them a small smile. "Its all got to be my decision."

"Well, can you at least tell us what decision you have to make?" Brooke asked as she really wanted to help Max out with her problem.

"Well, it has to do with Zack." She said pulling out the letter he wrote her and passed it to Brooke. Brooke looked at Max oddly and slowly took the piece of paper away from her hand. Brooke started unfolding the paper and looked back up at Max.

"What is it?" Brooke asked as she finished unfolding the letter. Renee looked over Brooke's arm and began to read the note to herself. Her mouth dropped open and looked up at Max.

"It's from Zack." Renee blurted out. Max and Brooke looked over at Renee. Brooke was facing in Renee's direction, but kept her eyes on Max. Max looked at both Renee and Brooke and nodded.

"What's he want?" Brooke asked looking at Max and shrugging her shoulders. Renee looked back down at the paper and began to read it.

"He wants her to forgive him." Renee said. "Aww.. He still loves you Max."

Brooke just continued to look at Max. Max nodded at Renee's comment and sighed. "I know and I don't know if I should go visit him."

"You should." Renee quickly replied. "Max, if he took the time to actually sit down and write this out and the way it sounds it sounds as if he really is truly sorry; he must really think a lot of you."

Brooke shook her head, "No." She said giving Renee a dirty look. "That doesn't mean he really is sorry. I mean think about it he doesn't have anything to do. He's in jail for crying out loud. He has nothing else to do. He may have wrote this note because he just wants her forgiveness that way he knows if he goes and does it again Max will automatically forgive him. I don't think you should go visit him." She sternly said looking at Max.

"Brooke stop it!" Renee said, "You don't know that!" She yelled. "He could really be sorry. You never know."

"Sure." Brooke replied, "Go ahead take Zack's side." She said giving her a disgusted look. "I can't believe you're going to take his side. Especially the way he treated you."

"First of all." Renee began looking at Brooke getting frustrated. "I don't blame him for the way he treated me. It would kind of shock me too if my daughter came from the future and tried to change my past. That would make me really uncomfortable too." She said, "You didn't even read the note. You just jumped to conclusions saying it's just a cover up until he's released. Read it and then make your decision." She demanded.

"Girls stop arguing." Max interrupted them. "This isn't anything to argue about." She said looking at them. The girls stopped arguing and looked at Max. "See I shouldn't have said anything. Because I know that there are going to be different opinions on Zack. See it's up to me not you." She said getting up from the table and taking the note away from Brooke's hands. Brooke and Renee watched Max walk out of the lunchroom. The lunchroom door shut and Renee and Brooke turned to look at each other and gave each other a dirty look.

"See what you did?" Renee said glaring at her.

"I did?" Brooke fired back. "I was just telling you two that he might not be for real and then you go into this in depth argument about it." She said. "It's your fault!" She said and started to scoot out of the booth knocking Renee off the booth and walking out the lunchroom doors.

Max was walking to her class when she saw Cody standing at his locker. She stopped and took the note out of her pocket and started walking towards him. Cody shut his locker door and saw Max walking towards him.

"Hey Cody." She said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but make it quick I have to meet Barbara." He said.

"It's this." She said and handed him the piece of paper.

"Oh you got one too?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, "You got one too."

"Yeah, he sent me this letter saying how sorry he was and how he really wants you and me to forgive him and come visit him." He said.

"Oh, well, what are you going to do?" Max asked.

"Ha, I'm not going to visit him. He's probably not even serious about his apology." Cody said handing her the note back.

"I see where Brooke gets her thoughts from." Max said glaring at Cody. Cody gave her a weird look and began to walk off. "Well do whatever you want I'm going to visit him." She said. Cody looked back at her and nodded and continued to walk off.

"Well, he wasn't much help." Max quietly said to herself.

As school ended Max's nerves got worse. She was so scared about seeing Zack again. She didn't know what to expect. In her last period class she looked up at the clock and saw that it was five minutes until school was dismissed for the day. She sighed and closed her books and began to place them in her book bag.

She zipped up her book bag and pulled out the note again and began to reread it. About half way through the note the bell rang. She sighed again and folded the note back up and placed it in her pocket. She picked up her book bag and threw it over her shoulders and walked out the building.

She walked down the stairs of the school and began to walk towards the main road. She didn't really want to walk to the police station but that was her only choice. Her parents were working and Carey wasn't picking Cody up today.

She crossed the street and started walking towards downtown Boston. About an hour later she finally made it to downtown Boston. She recognized the Tipton Hotel right off. She looked up at the building and continued to walk down the street. About ten minutes later she finally arrived at the police station.

She took a deep breath and pulled the handle on the door. She then walked in and looked around for somewhere to go. The lady looked up from desk and saw the confused look on Max's face.

"May I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Um yeah, I'm here to speak with Zachary Martin." Max nervously replied.

"Oh really?" She asked giving Max a smile.

"Yeah." Max replied.

"Girlfriend?" She asked with smile.

Max smiled back, "Ex." She corrected the lady.

"Oh I see." She said picking up the phone and buzzing Officer O'Brien.

"_Yeah." _Officer O'Brien answered as he picked up the phone.

"Yes sir, Zack has a visitor." She replied back.

"_Name?" _He asked.

"Hang on a moment." She told Officer O'Brien taking the phone away from her ear. "What's your name sweetie?" She asked.

"Maxine Montgomery." She replied.

"Maxine Montgomery." The lady told Officer O'Brien.

"_Okay sent her back." _He said. _"Zack, will be out in a moment." _

"Thanks." The lady said and hung up her phone. "Come on." She said standing up and walking towards the back of the building. Max followed behind her and was led to the same room Cody and Carey always go too and it was actually the same booth as well. "Here you go." The lady said.

"Thanks." Max replied and nervously sat down in the seat at the booth. The lady smiled and walked out of the room.

Max nervously waited for the door to open and see Zack walk in. She sighed and tried to relax. It seemed the more she tried to relax the more nervous she became. She didn't know what to expect.

She heard the door open up on the other side and slowly looked up. She saw the officer walk in and Zack followed in behind him. The cop stepped out of Zack's view and he looked up from the ground and saw Max sitting on the other side of the booth looking back at him.

"Max." He quietly said as he looked at her.

He didn't know how to react. Max watched as Zack slowly made his way to the chair. It horrified her to see him in a bright orange jumpsuit and silver handcuffs that just seemed to shine in the light. Zack picked up his phone and Max followed his lead.

"Max." He whispered looking at her through the transparent plastic divider between them.

"Hey Zack." She quietly replied.

"I didn't think you'd actually come." He said.

"I did though, I read the note you gave me and I realized how much I really did miss you." She said. "Ever since I read it all I've been thinking about is you."

"Really?" Zack asked with a small smile and tears glistening in his eyes.

"Yeah." She answered as tears began to build in her eyes as she saw Zack's tears shining in the light.

"Oh my God, you don't know how good that makes me feel." He said. "To know that you still care about me after all I've done to you."

"It's only because I love you." She replied.

"You still love me?" He asked as a tear fell down his face.

"Yeah." She replied as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'll never stop loving you no matter what you do." She said.

"Oh Max." Zack replied placing his hand against the divider between them as the tears began to roll faster down his cheeks. Max placed her hand against the glass up against Zack's. "I love you." He said looking at her. "Oh I long to touch your face, hold your hands, and kiss your lips." He whispered pulling his hand down off the glass as did Max.

"I know." She replied. "And I'm not going to stop you." She said.

Zack smiled slightly, "You're not going to forget that are you?" He asked. "You're not going to get a boyfriend while I'm sitting in here wishing I had you by my side."

"No." She said. "I couldn't find anyone to replace you. You're special to me and always will. I've never loved anybody as much as I love you."

Zack smiled again, "I'll be out in six months. They arrested those guys I was with and my court date is next weekend." He said, "And when I get out you're going to be the first person I'm going to."

The officer walked up behind Zack and tapped him on the shoulder. Zack had a feeling that his time was up, but he looked up at the officer anyway. He was right his time was up. He looked back at Max and his face suddenly turned sad.

"Max, my time is up." He sadly said. "It was so great seeing you and hearing your voice again. You don't know how much I missed those things. Although I'm going to be locked up in this cage for six months just knowing you came up here to see me will make me happier. I love you Max, and I hope you come back." He said.

"I will." She said nodding her head not taking her eyes away from his. Zack smiled at her. "I love you." She said and hung up the phone at the same time Zack hung his up.

The officer pulled Zack up by the arm and began to escort him to the door. Max watched as the officer opened the door and walked Zack out of the room. Before the door shut Zack looked back at her and smiled. Max managed to smile back. The door shut and Max stood up.

She began to walk out of the back room when she saw Cody. She was shocked to see him. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. He turned around from the receptionist's desk and saw Max staring at him wide eyed in shock. He gave her a small smile and began to walk towards her.

"Cody?" She said still not quite over her shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to visit Zack?" She asked eyeing him closely.

"I don't." He replied with a sigh.

"Then why are you here?" She asked floding her arms across her chest.

"Mom." He said pointing out the door at his mom's car. Max took her gaze off of Cody and looked out the door and saw Carey parked out front.

"I just have a quick question." Max said looking back at Cody. "Why can't you forgive Zack? It's not like he hurt anybody."

"Max, he threatened me with a gun. He could have killed me." He said giving her a glare that made it seem as if she was dtupid for asking the question. "And that's not easy to forgive."

"No he would not of killed you." She said looking straight into Cody's eyes. "You're his brother no excuse me you're his twin brother. You have a special connection. A connection that no one else can feel or even understand. You guys probably know some of each other's deepest secrets. The one's that not even your best friends know. You have this awesome connection that you know when the other one is hurting. That has to be the most wonderful thing to have." Max said her voice becoming softer and softer. "If I know Zack he would never do anything to destroy that connection." She said still looking at Cody straight in the eyes. "Also if you haven't noticed Zack has always been there for you. He's done so much to protect you from harmful trespassers. He looks out for you like a mother looks after her cubs." She said as she began to notice Cody's face soften up. "Remember that next time you see him." With that said Max nodded and slowly walked past Cody and out of the doors to Carey's car.

Cody turned around and saw Max waving to Carey and walking over to her window. Cody was speechless. He didn't know how to react or even what to say about what Max said. He had never heard her be so deep. He turned back around nad headed for the ssame room Max had just left. He walked inside and patiently waited for Zack to come in. The door opened and in Officer O'Brien walked in with Zack by his side. Zack walked over to the booth and picked up the phone as did Cody.

"What are you hear for?" Zack asked looking at his brother who was staring back at him.

"Originally I came here to bitch you out some more, but I kind of ran into somebody on the way out who really opened my eyes, and made me realize I was wrong. Instead of you oweing me an apology I should be oweing you one."

"What are you talking about?" Zack asked giving Cody a really confused look.

"On the way in I ran into Max. She told me somethings that made me realize that I haven't been the best brother to you. I never really thank-you for defending me and being there for me. I mean without you I would probably be the world's biggest geek." He said.

"Uh actually Cody, you are the world's biggest geek." Zack jokingly said with a small smile.

"Well, what I mean is without you the kids would still be picking on me and making fun of me and at this point if I didn't have you I would probably be at the point of going psycho. So I came here to say thank-you for all that you've done to protect me and to say I'm sorry for being such a jerk."

Zack nodded, "You're welcome." He said smileing again. "After all it is my job to watch out for you."

"No, don't say you have to watch out for me because I'm your baby brother. That is getting old. For your information we are the same age."

"That maybe so, but on our birthday I do turn 16 ten minutes before you. So as soon as I turn 16 you will still be 15 at least until ten minutes later. Technically you are my baby brother." He said still smiling.

"Yeah okay. Cody said with a sigh and giving him a whatever look. Zack laughed a little and began to speak again.

"Also I'm sorry for the way I acted that night in the gym." Zack said. "I may have been drunk but that still gave me no reason to do what I did to you. I'm really sorry Cody."

Cody listened to every word Zack just said and didn't take his eyes away from his brother's once. Just by looking at Zack he knew that his thoughts were wrong. Zack was truely sorry. He had never seen so much honesty in Zack ever in their lives. Cody nodded and smiled.

"It's alright." He said, "I forgive you. "

Zack nodded and softly smiled at Cody. Once again Officer O'Brien tapped Zack and notified him that his time was up. He looked away from the cop and back to Cody.

"I know." Cody said. "You have to go back."

"Yeah." Zack softly replied.

"Well, it's okay at least you will be getting out in six months and then we can talk about everything for as long as we want." Cody siad giving his brother a warm smile. Zack nodded and softly smiled back.

"Oh and before you hang up I just thought I'd tell you congratulations on the science bowl."

"Thanks." Cody said smiling again.

"You're welcome." Zack said with a smile. With that Zack and Cody hung up there phones. Zack was escorted back to his cell and Cody left the building and walked to his mother's car.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. As always they are wonderful and so appreciated. ****I REREAD CHAPTER 16 AND I THOUGH I'D LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I WENT BACK AND REWROTE THE PART OF MAX'S VISIT TO SEE ZACK. SO IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT TO BE CONFUSED I'D GO BACK AND REREAD CHAPTER 16. I'M SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENECE, BUT I THINK IT MAKES THE STORY FLOW A WHOLE LOT BETTER.**** My story should be coming to a close really soon. I only have like two more chapter to go. **

**Also another thing I've decided to do is go back and rewrite my first two stories. In case you are interested in my original versions take a peak and read them, they are called "I'll Always Be There" and "A Second Chance" It should be fun to redo them. I'm looking forward to make them even better than they were.**

**Anyway please remember to read and review.**

**Chapter 17**

"So how'd it go sweetie?" Carey asked as Cody got in the car. Max placed her hands on the sides of the driver's and passenger's seat and pulled herself up. She was curious to see what happened.

"It went well." Cody replied with a nod and a smile.

"That's good." Carey said backing out of the parking place. "No arguments?" She asked as she put the gear shift in drive and drove off.

"No ma'am." Cody replied.

"Did you forgive him?" Max asked. Cody looked over at her in the backseat.

"Actually yes I did." He said. Max squealed with excitement as did Carey. Cody looked at both of them and laughed a little bit.

"Oh honey that is so wonderful." Carey said with a huge smile.

"Oh my God!" Max squealed. "So you two are back on friendly terms? You know like the close brother bond that you two used to have?"

"Yeah we're on friendly terms again." He said smiling at Max as he thought her excitement was funny. "We actually threw in some jokes."

"Really?" Max asked.

"Yeah." Cody replied.

"Oh this is so great. Wait till I tell Brooke and Renee. They will flip." She said.

"Yeah." Cody said as he thought now that everything was good again that they would go back to their own time.

Carey pulled up into Max's driveway. She slowly came to a stop and put the car in park. Max smiled and picked up her book bag and threw it over her shoulders. She opened the car door and stepped out.

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Martin." Max said as she shut the car door back.

"You're welcome, and please call me Carey." She called to Max out the window. "After all you are almost like family." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Max said with a smile. "I'll see you later Cody" She said waving at the both of them as she walked up to her front door.

She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She walked in and waved Carey off as she entered the house. Carey waved back and backed out of the driveway and slowly took off down the street.

**The next day at school…**

At lunch Max spotted Brooke and Renee sitting at their usual spot. She smiled and began to walk over towards them. Brooke and Renee noticed her instantly. They looked at her and noticed the big smile on her face.

"Someone looks happy today." Renee said with a smile.

"Well, I am." She said. "I have the best news."

"Oh really what?" Renee asked.

"I went and visited Zack yesterday.." She began before being cut off by Brooke.

"And let me guess you two got back together." She dully said.

"Yes, but that's beside the point." She said.

"Oh my God!" Renee exclaimed startling both Max and Brooke. "You two got back together?"

"Yeah." Max said nodding her head, "But what I came to tell you is Cody also went up there yesterday."

"And?" Renee asked becoming even more excited. Brooke heard what Max said about Cody going up to visit Zack and immediately became interested in what happened.

"And well.." She said. "Zack and Cody finally forgave each other and now they are on good speaking terms again, and they actually joked around with each other a little bit."

"It's like everything is going back to normal." Renee said with a smile.

"Yeah, but we had nothing to do with it." Brooke said looking at Renee. Renee looked back at her and nodded in agreement.

"No, but you did." Max said. "If you two hadn't come from the future things would still be the same" She said looking at both of them. "Zack and Cody would still be arguing and fighting. Also you two would still be taken away from each other. Now that things are on good terms between Zack and Cody there is no telling what the future has become."

Brooke and Renee looked at each other and arched an eyebrow. They liked everything that they were hearing. They could only imagine what the future was like now. They couldn't wait to find out either.

"Are you girls ready to go back?" Max asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but we are going to stick around until Zack gets out of jail. We want to see how much he really has changed." Brooke said.

"You girls are going to be surprised." She said. "Just trust me." She said with a smile. Brooke and Renee looked away from Max to each other and nodded.

**Six Months Later…**

Zack was finally about to be released from jail. Everything came out good. They captured the guys and the witnesses from the robbery said that Zack never harmed anyone. So with that the sentence stuck. Zack would only serve six months and a year of community service.

Carey was excited that Zack was finally being released as was Cody, Max, Brooke and Renee. Carey was told to come pick Zack up at noon from the police station. They said by then he would be cleaned up and ready to be released. Carey watched the time closely that morning. She couldn't wait for noon to come As soon as noon struck she quickly got up off the sofa turned the television off and grabbed her purse. She quickly walked over to Cody's door and knocked.

"Cody hurry!" She called. "We have to pick Zack up!"

"Coming." Cody called back through the shut door as he finished getting dressed.

After a moment Cody opened the door and met his mom at the front door. They walked out of the Tipton and went to pick Max up. Max had told Carey that she wanted to go with her the day that Zack was released. They drove up Max's driveway. She was already standing outside and ready to go. About thirty minutes later they finally arrived at the police department. They all rushed out of the car and ran inside.

"We're here to pick Zack Martin up!" They all said in unison before the receptionist could even speak.

"Of course." She said with a smile. "He's been waiting for you." She said picking up the phone and buzzing Officer O'Brien.

"_Yes?"_ Officer O'Brien answered as he placed the phone to his ear.

"The Martin family is here to get Zack." She said.

"_Ah yes, Zack's been sitting here waiting patiently for them to get here. I'll have him out in a moment." _He said and then hung up the phone and looked at Zack. "Ready?" He asked him.

"Yes sir." He replied happily.

"Great." The officer said with a smile. "Come on."

Zack and Officer O'Brien left the office and walked down the hall to the door to the front. Officer O'Brien opened the door and held it open as Zack walked out. Carey, Max, and Cody began to run towards him.

Carey beat all of them to Zack. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace. Zack hugged her back just as tight. He opened his eyes and saw Cody standing next to him. He pulled away from his mother and threw his arms around Cody and hugged him.

"Great to have you back." Cody said patting him on the back as they continued to hug.

"Thanks man." Zack replied patting his brother on the back.

Max kind of stood off in the distance a little bit. She watched as Zack and Cody hugged each other tightly. Like they should have been doing all along. She just wished Brooke and Renee could see all of this. As they hugged each other Zack looked past Cody's shoulder and saw Max. His eyes brightened and a smile came across his face. She smiled back and Zack pulled away from Cody and walked over to Max. Cody stepped over to the side with his mother and they both watched Zack and Max. He walked up to her and stopped a couple of inches away from her.

"Oh my God." Zack whispered placing his hands on her cheeks. "You do not know how much I've missed you." He whispered looking deep into her brown eyes and pulled her into a hug.

He held her close and tight. She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back closing her eyes as she held him tighter and closer. He rested his head on top of her head and closed his eyes as he held her closer and tighter. After they held each other for a while they slowly pulled away.

"You kept your promise right?" He asked looking at her.

"Yes, I'm not going to stop you." She replied.

"No, I don't mean that." He said. "I mean about not having a boyfriend."

"Of course." She said with a smile. "You're the only one for me."

Zack smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear, "That is probably the best thing I've ever heard."

Max smiled at him, "I love you, Zack."

"I take that back. That is probably the best thing I could ever hear." He said with a smile and leaned down to kiss her where she had met him half way. As they slowly pulled away Zack looked down at her and smiled. "You don't know how much I missed those kisses." He said. Max smiled and blushed a little at his comment.

"You don't know how much I missed you." Max whispered staring him straight in the eyes.

Carey and Cody walked past them and headed out the doors to the car. Zack and Max took each others hand and walked out the police station to Carey's car. They both got in the backseat of the car and Carey drove out of the police station onto the highway.

A few minutes later Carey pulled into Max's driveway and rolled to a stop. Zack opened his door and gently pulled Max out of the car by the hand. He shut the door back and walked up to his mother's window.

"I'm going to stay here with Max for a few hours." He said looking at his mother.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back." She said and began to drive down the driveway.

Zack and Max smiled and waved Carey off. She smiled and waved back at them. Zack grabbed Max's hand and the two of them walked up to her door. They stopped at the front door and Max pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. She walked in and Zack followed in behind her.

She closed the door and leaned against it noticing Zack staring at her dreamily. She stared back at him shyly. He smiled at how cute her expression was. He walked up closer to her and picked up her hands with his.

He slowly picked her hands up and inched closer to her. He placed her arms around his neck and gently released her hands. She smiled at him and clasped her hands together behind his neck. He smiled back and slid his hands down her back stopping at the top of her waist and pulled her close to him to where their bodies were touching.

He leaned down and locked lips with her. Sure they kissed earlier when he was first released, but there was just something different about this kiss all in a good way though. It was so deep and passionate that a feeling of euphoria took over both of them.

Zack slowly made his way down to her neck. As he continued to kiss her neck her knees grew weak and she leaned against the door again as she ran her fingers underneath his hair and massaged the back of his head. She then slid her hands down his arms and placed them on top of his hands. He pulled his hands out from underneath her hands and laced his fingers through hers and held them up against the door and continued to kiss her neck.

"Zack." She whispered breathlessly.

"Hmm?" He replied as he moved back up to her lips and began to kiss her again and slowly pulled away and looked down at her dreamily.

"Why don't we take this to my room?" Max asked still breathless.

"Where are your parents?" He asked leaning down towards her neck again where he gently placed his lips and began to kiss her sending chills down her spine.

"Out for the weekend and my brother is staying with his girlfriend tonight." She whispered even more breathless than before. Zack slowly pulled away from her neck and raised an eyebrow.

"Nice." He whispered with a smile.

"I know." Max replied back with a smile.

Zack pulled up off of her and Max pulled herself up off the door. She never let go of Zack's hand and she led him to her bedroom. They walked in and Max shut the door.

"Go ahead make yourself comfortable." She said. "I have to do some things myself." She said with a smile.

Zack smiled and walked over to her bed and sat down. She walked over to her window and closed the blinds and pulled the curtain so there wasn't much light entering the room. She walked to her bathroom and pulled out a couple of her scented candles. She then walked over to her brother's room and took his lighter. She walked back into the room and shut the door and placed the candles on her nightstand next to Zack's picture. She then lit them with her brother's lighter and tossed it on the nightstand.

"What's that all about?" Zack asked with a smirk.

"I've been waiting for this since I first visited you in jail. I think this should be really special. After all it's been six months." She said walking up towards him slipping her shirt off and tossing it to the floor.

Zack was surprised that Max was making the first move. She was usually the shy type. She never tried to dominate when they were together. She stopped in front of him and slipped her pants off. She then placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him backwards onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"Wow." Zack said with a smile as he was still a little bit surprised. "Max, I've never seen you this way."

"Shh." She said placing a finger to his lips. "Don't spoil it."

Zack laughed a little as he looked up at her. She leaned over him and placed her lips against his ear and began to romantically nibble at it. He ran his hands up her bare back sending chills through her body.

He stopped at her bra and unhooked it. The straps fell down her arms and she lifted up and tossed it to the floor. She laid back down on top of him and began to kiss his neck. As she kissed his neck he continued to slide his hands up and down her bare back and caress her.

She then slowly moved back up to his lips and began to deeply, intimately, and passionately make out with him. She slid her hands up his shirt and rubbed and caressed his chest. She then pulled away for a moment and slipped his shirt off tossing it to the floor and laid back down on top of him and continued to make out with him.

She then slid her hands to his pants unbuttoned and unzipped them. She again pulled away for a moment and slid his pants off tossing them to the floor as well. She then laid back down on top of him and again began to make out with him. Zack then decided to take over. He flipped over and placed Max up on the pillow.

"Don't we need protection?" He asked thinking of Max before himself.

"Forget that." She said shaking her head. "We don't need it."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I haven't been this sure about anything ever." She said slipping her panties off.

"Okay." He replied still uncertain if that was the right thing to do as he took his boxers off. He pulled her covers over them and laid down on top of her and began to make out with her again as he tried to set the mood a tad bit more.

She pulled her legs up and bent her knees as she waited for Zack to make his move. He slowly pulled away from her and looked down at her. He gave her a small smile and stared at her adoringly.

"Do you know just how beautiful you look right now?" He asked dreamily.

"No not really, but I'm pretty sure it's because of the position I'm in." She said with a smile and small laugh. "Right?" She asked still smiling. Zack smiled at her comment and shook his head.

"No." He said, "You are just a really beautiful girl, and I'm glad that I have such a beautiful girl and that I don't have to admire you from the side. I can admire you right here and right now." He said leaning down and kissing her gently on the forehead.

Max smiled at him as he pulled his lips away from her forehead and pulled himself up. He smiled back and inched closer to her and made his way in. Another pain shot through her body but it was nothing like the first time. She was more used to it now.

As he continued to make love to her she noticed that all the pain that was there the first time was very dull and not very noticeable. It was actually so much better than the first time because she could actually enjoy it without being in too much pain. As he made his way further in he ran his hands up underneath her hair and laid down on top of her and began to make out with her as he realized he had made it all the way in. He was blown away that Max handled the whole thing.

Within moments of making it all the way in he finished off. As he finished off he slowly pulled himself out of her and laid down on top of her. She let her legs down and wrapped her arms around his back and held him close as he tried to cool off and catch his breath again.

"That was amazing." He whispered. "You took it all."

"I know." Max replied back in a whisper.

"My little warrior." He said kissing her on the forehead. Max smiled a little as Zack laid his head down on her chest.

"I love you Zack." She whispered. "I don't want anything to happen between us again. I don't think I could handle losing you."

Zack lifted up and laid next to her. Max flipped over on her side and looked at Zack. He softly smiled at her and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck and laid her head against his forehead.

"That's nothing to worry about." He said. "I'm not going to be stupid again and ruin this relationship. I learned my lesson the second time I lost you. I'm never going to make a mistake like that again. I love you to much to do something like that ever again." He said giving her a warm smile and leaning in towards her and kissing her gently on the lips and pulled away. She reopened her eyes and looked at him a moment before leaning in to kiss him again. Zack didn't hesitate to kiss her back. He began to kiss her again and gently pulled her on top of him and began to make out with her.

**A/N: I'm just going to go ahead and let you know about the next two chapters. In chapter 18 Brooke and Renee notice Zack's attitude change and then they try and go back to their time period. In doing so they will go through flashbacks of their parents and notice how much things have changed. In chapter 19 the girls end up back in their own time period and notice the dramatic change and how much they have to get used too. I hope I didn't spoil the ending to much for you. I also have a question for you guys. Do you think I should change the rating of this story? Or do you think it's still okay to remain under T? So let me know I need to know if I should change it. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter I told you I'd have another Zack and Max love scene. I hate to disappoint you guys but I don't think Cody and Barbara will have a love scene in this story. Maybe in the next story I write I'll have a Cody and Barbara love scene. I'm sorry about that guys. Anyway please let me know what you think about his chapter and the rating thing. I hope to hear from you guys soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews. I've decided to leave my story under "T". So I hope everyone had a good time this weekend I know I did. J I'm glad you all liked my last chapter. Well, here is my new chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Like I said in my authors note in my last chapter, this chapter is going to be a little bit weird. Because of the girls going back to their original time period will cause them to go through flashbacks along the way and you "the readers" will notice the change in the Martin family. This chapter is also going to super long only because I decided to combine chapters 18 and 19 together. I hope I don't bore you guys too much. Thank you for reading my story. I hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to read and review. **

**Chapter 18**

The Monday that followed Zack's release from prison he returned to school. As he and Cody made their way up the sidewalk to the school everyone watched him. The girls he passed gave him adoring looks and googly eyes. The guys that he passed by gave him dirty looks. As he continued to pass by them he smiled conceitedly enjoying the attention.

Zack and Cody started walking up the stairs to the school when Zack stepped ahead of his brother. He pulled the door open and motioned for his brother to go in ahead of him. Cody looked at Zack oddly and walked in.

"Thank-you." Cody replied not quite sure why Zack just held the door open for him. Usually Zack would walk ahead of him and open the door for himself and it would just close in Cody's face. He wasn't quite sure why Zack had started being nice now.

Zack smiled and followed in behind his brother. They walked down the hall towards their class when Zack noticed Ms. Collins, the freshman art teacher having difficulty hanging a banner. Zack walked over beside her and grabbed the side of the banner that was falling.

"Here let me help you with that Ms. Collins." Zack said holding the banner up so she could staple it back.

"Why, thank-you, co.." She began as she turned her head and noticed that Cody wasn't the one helping her instead she saw Zack helping her. "Zack" She said quickly correcting herself.

"Oh your welcome." Zack said with a smile as he took the stapler from the teacher and started stapling the banner back up. The teacher smiled back, but she was baffled at his kindness. She didn't question it though.

Cody stood back and watched as Zack helped her. Max, Renee, and Brooke walked down the hall and saw Cody. They walked over to him and stood next to him. They were just as surprised as Cody was when they saw Zack helping Ms. Collins.

"Wow." Brooke said as she watched Zack helping Ms. Collins. "He is actually doing a good deed?" She said still not quite believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah." Cody replied nodding in agreement, "He actually held the door for me today." He said looking over at Brooke. "I'm still slightly weirded out by that." He said with a disturbed expression on his face. Renee nodded in agreement with Cody while Max just stared at him adoringly.

"So he's really changed, huh?" Brooke asked looking at Cody. Cody and Renee turned their attention to her and nodded. "Well, that's wonderful." She said. Cody and Renee nodded in agreement.

Zack finished helping Ms. Collins and turned her attention back to Zack as they finished hanging the banner. She smiled at him and he smiled back and handed the stapler back to her.

"Thanks again Zack, I really appreciated the help." She said still smiling.

"Sure, anytime." He said smiling back at her. She nodded and walked back into her classroom.

Zack turned around and saw his small audience. He looked at each of them and smiled. He then started walking over towards Brooke. Brooke eyed him oddly as he walked over towards her.

"How is my beautiful niece, this morning?" He said as he threw his arms around her neck and hugged her. Brooke was more uncomfortable with him hugging her than anything else. It weirded her out, because Zack had never hugged her.

"Fine." She answered not really sure how to respond. She looked over at Renee, Max and Cody who were staring at them. They were just as surprised as she was. She then raised up her arms and hugged him back.

"That's wonderful." He said pulling away from her and looking at Renee who was standing next to Brooke. He smiled at her and walked closer to her. "How is my beautiful daughter this morning?" He asked wrapping his arms around her neck and hugged her.

"Good." She replied just as uncomfortably as Brooke did. She then looked over at Brooke who shrugged. She then looked at Max and Cody. Cody shrugged as well and Max continued to stare adoringly at Zack. She slowly lifted her arms and hugged him back.

"It's wonderful to here you're doing good." He replied as he pulled away from her and kissed her on the cheek.

She looked at Zack wide eyed in shock. She wasn't expecting that. Zack then looked over at his brother who was standing next to Renee. He smiled at him and walked over towards him.

"How rude of me?" He said as he hugged his brother, "I never asked you how you were this morning when we got up. So how is my wonderful brother today?" He asked still hugging is brother.

"To be honest, I'm just a little bit creeped out." Cody replied.

"Ah don't be that way." Zack said. "What I can't love my family?"

"Sure you can." Cody said, "But you have never acted like this. You never hug Brooke and Renee and you really don't hug me either."

"I'm sorry I never showed you guys how much you really mean to me, but I do love you all." He said looking to Brooke and Renee as he pulled away from Cody.

He then looked to his girlfriend who was standing next to Cody. He smiled at her and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and hugged her as he spun them around.

"And how are you?" He asked placing her back down.

"Great." She said still looking at him adoringly. He smiled at her and leaned down and locked lips with her.

"Cody!" Barbara called as she started walking over towards them. Cody turned around and saw Barbara walking up to him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her as she stood in front of him.

"Hey." He replied as he hugged her. Brooke and Renee took a step away from the couples. They then looked at each other and smiled.

"I think we're done here." Brooke said.

"Yeah." Renee replied as she watched the two couples walk off together.

"I think it's time we return back to our own time period. It's time to see what the future holds now." Brooke said with a smile.

Renee nodded in agreement and they turned around and walked in the opposite direction of Zack, Max, Cody, and Barbara. They walked out of the school and headed towards the park. They sat down in the swings they were sitting in the night that they were sent to the year 2007.

**Nightfall…**

Brooke and Renee watched as the ice blue of the evening sky was slowly being eaten away by the black of the nighttime sky. They also watched as the stars slowly took their places in the sky.

"It's almost time." Brooke said looking at Renee. "You nervous?"

"Yeah." Renee replied. "I hope everything changed for the best."

"Me too." She said as she looked up at the sky above. "Look there it is." She said pointing at the shooting star. "Grab my hand." She said.

Renee grabbed her cousin's hand and they closed their eyes, "I wish to go back to my own time period." The girls said in unison. They opened their eyes back up and released each other's hands to find out they were still in the same place. They then looked at each other.

"It didn't work." Renee sadly said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Brooke said as the wind began to pick up the same way it did the first time they wished.

The wind picked up and got stronger and stronger. Brooke and Renee looked at each other and grabbed the chains on each others swings.

"We have to hang on to each other." Brooke yelled over the howling wind. "Remember what happened last time. We were knocked out of the swings."

Renee nodded and held on to her cousins swing. Then the swings next to them began to spin. They both saw that and knew within moments the sky above would be spinning and everything would be a blur.

"Close your eyes!" Brooke yelled. Renee nodded and they closed their eyes. The sky began to spin above them. In doing that the girls began to go through the past in a flashback in what seemed like a movie as they made their way back to the year 2035.

**Flashback to the year 2013..**

Cody and Barbara have been dating since 2007. They seemed to be the perfect couple. They never really argued. It was almost perfect. People began to ask him when is he going to pop the question to her. People had been asking him that since they graduated high school in 2009.

A year after graduation Cody and Zack moved out of the hotel and got a small apartment together. Cody walked into his apartment and saw Zack sitting on the couch playing his guitar. Zack noticed a small box in his brother's hand. A smile came across his face and he placed his guitar down.

"What?" Cody asked as he noticed Zack smiling at him.

"Is that what I think it is?" He asked standing up.

"What do you think it is?" Cody asked smiling.

"Are you going to pop the question tonight?" He asked walking over to his brother.

"Yeah, and I want you to be my best man at the wedding." He said looking at his brother.

"Of course." Zack said with a smile. "Can I see the ring?"

"Sure." Cody said handing him the box. Zack opened the box and was blown away by the size. He then turned to Cody his mouth still open in awe. Cody smiled at his brother's reaction. "Dude where did you get the money for the ring?"

"Let's just say I've been saving for quite sometime now. I started saving junior year for the ring." Cody said.

"Oh my God, dude, she is going to love it." He said closing the box and handing it back over to Cody.

"I hope so." He said. "So what about you and Max?" He asked taking the ring back.

"Ah man, I'm trying to save up, but you know me, it's so hard to save." He said shaking his head. "But yeah, I'm saving for it."

**Later That Same Evening…**

Cody and Barbara had arrived at the restaurant. Barbara was still surprised to see they were at one of the most expensive French restaurant's in Boston. They had just ordered their dinner and Cody smiled at her. Barbara placed her glass of champagne down and smiled back.

"I have something for you." He said pulling a box out of his pocket.

Barbara's eyes widened as she saw the small box he pulled out of his pocket. He got up and walked over to Barbara and got down on one knee and opened the box revealing the beautiful diamond ring. In the process they picked up an audience. Everyone in the restaurant was watching them. Her eyes quickly became watery and she placed one hand over her mouth. He took her hand and held it in his.

"We've been together now for six years. Our love for each other has only grown. We started out as crushes and then became high school sweethearts. Now I'm ready to take it to the next level and spend the rest of my life with you. I love you Barbara, will you marry me?" He asked looking up at her.

Barbara nodded and had a tear roll down her cheek. "Yes, I will marry you." She quietly replied.

Cody smiled and slid the ring on her finger. He then held her hand up to his lips and kissed her hand. He released her hand and stood up as did Barbara. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clasped her hands together. Cody wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close and locked lips with her.

**Flashback to the year 2015...**

"Cody Martin, Barbara Brownstein, I need you two to turn and face each other." The pastor said looking at both of them. "Now Cody repeat after me." the pastor spoke. "I, Cody Martin, take you Barbara Brownstein to be my wedded wife."

Cody looked at Barbara and smiled at her, "I, Cody Martin, take you Barbara Brownstein, to be my wedded wife." He said repeating what the pastor told him to repeat.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." The pastor said looking at Cody waiting for him to repeat what he said.

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Cody repeated not taking his eyes off of Barbara.

Barbara looked back at him tears glittering in her eyes as Cody finished pledging his vows to her. As he continued to hold her right hand in his left hand he slid the wedding ring on her finger. The pastor then turned his attention to Barbara and looked at her.

"Now Barbara I want you to repeat after me. I, Barbara Brownstein, take you Cody Martin, to be my wedded husband." He said waiting for Barbara to repeat after him. She smiled at Cody as a tear slid down her face and she held on to his hand.

"I, Barbara Brownstein, take you Cody Martin, to be my wedded husband." Barbara repeated looking Cody straight in the eyes as tears continued to fall down her cheek.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." The pastor said looking at Barbara waiting on her to repeat the vows.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, or the Lord comes for His own, and hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Barbara repeated with tears still falling down her cheeks. She then took the ring and took Cody's left hand and slid the ring on his finger.

"With the power invested in me and the city of Boston I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said stepping back away from them.

They grabbed a hold of each others hands and looked at each other a moment. Cody smiled at her as the tears continued roll down her cheek. He leaned down towards her and they locked lips.

"For the first time I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Cody Martin." The pastor said stepping forward as they continued to kiss.

The guests all applauded and Carey sat in the front with her ex-husband Kurt and cried as she watched her son and his wife share their wedding kiss. Zack stood behind Cody and smiled as he applauded his brother. He looked past his brother at Max who was Barbara's maid of honor. Max made eye contact with him and they smiled at each other. Zack knew at the wedding dinner that he was going to propose to Max.

**The Wedding Dinner…**

As they all walked to the dinner hall Mr. Moseby stood in the front of all the wedding guests and waited for the Martin family to walk in. The door opened and he tapped his champagne glass and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Let's welcome the Martin family." He said as they all walked inside.

They all sat down at the table that was reserved for them. They all got their food and Zack stood up and tapped his glass with his fork. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at Zack.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have an announcement to make." He said looking down at Max. Max smiled at him and he smiled back. "Tonight as we all know is Cody and Barbara's special night, and I'm not trying to take that away from them, but tonight I thought I'd go ahead and do what I had wanted to do for awhile now, so here it goes." He said pulling out a ring from his pocket and getting down on one knee in front of Max.

The guests and the Martin family all quietly gasped as did Max. She placed her hand over her mouth and the tears built up in her eyes. Zack looked up at her and grabbed a hold of her left hand and held it.

"I know we've had some really rough times." He began not taking his eyes away from her. "We've had quite a bit of ups and downs. I remember the first time I met you ten years ago, you were the coolest girl I ever hung out with. I remember the kiss on the basketball court that was the moment I found out that I had feelings for you. After that moment my feelings for you grew and grew and now I am getting down on my knee and asking you to be my wife. My love for you is strong and their is no one else I'd rather spend the rest of my life with. So Maxine will you take this ring and be my wife?" He asked holding the ring out to her as he held onto her left hand.

Max stared at Zack with tears shining in her eyes, "Of course Zack, I'd love to marry you." She said with a smile.

Zack smiled back and took the ring and slid it onto her finger. Zack stood up and pulled her up. They looked at each other and Max wrapped her arms around his neck and Zack wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. He leaned down and locked lips with her. The guests and the rest of the Martin family applauded them.

"We have another wedding to plan." Carey said looking at the rest of the Martin family.

They slowly pulled away and hugged each other. They then sat back down and finished eating. After dinner Zack caught up with Cody.

"Hey Cody." He called. Cody turned around and looked at his brother. "I'd like you to be my best man." He said.

"Sure." He said, "I'd love to."

"Hey Barbara." Max called walking up beside her. Barbara turned around and hugged her.

"Oh congratulations." Barbara said hugging her.

"Thanks." She said, "I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor?"

"Oh I'd love too!" She replied as they pulled away.

**Flashback 2017...**

Zack and Max's wedding was also held at the Tipton just like Cody and Barbara's . Carey wouldn't let her boys get married anywhere else. This was only because this is the place they grew up. All of their memories lay in the hotel, and she thought it would be special if their biggest memory was held at the Tipton.

The pastor that did Cody and Barbara's wedding did Zack and Max's wedding as well. He stood in front of them and finished explaining marriage to them and he then paused before continuing.

"Maxine Montgomery, please face Zachary Martin, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you." He said and let Zack carry on from there.

"These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding your's on our wedding day, as I promise to love you all the days of my life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together we build our future, as we laugh and cry, as we share our innermost secrets and dreams. These are the hands that you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until I too, feel my child stir within you. These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as I hold our baby for the first time. These are the hands that will work long hours for you and our new family. These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into my eyes: eyes that are filled completely with my overwhelming love and desire for you." Zack said as he looked at Max who had tears glittering in her eyes. He took the ring and slid it onto her finger.

"Zachary Martin, please hold Maxine Montgomery's hand, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you." The pastor said looking at the both of them waiting for Max to take over from there.

"These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding your's on our wedding day, as I pledge my love and commitment to you all the days of my life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from your neck and back in the evenings after we've both had a long hard day. These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time I tell you that we are to have another child, that together we have created a new life. These are the hands that will give you support as I encourage you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything we wish for can be realized." Max said looking at Zack as the tears began to roll freely down her cheeks. She then picked up the ring and slid the ring across his finger. They not once taking their eyes off one another.

"God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Zachary Martin and Maxine Montgomery see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide. We ask this in your name, Amen." The pastor said and paused a moment. "With power invested in me and the city of Boston I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said and took a step back.

Zack smiled at his wife and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, and leaned down towards her and locked lips kissing the first time as one. The pastor stepped back up and spoke up.

"For the first time I'd like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Zachary Martin." The pastor said as the guests all applauded and Carey again burst into tears and Kurt hugged her.

**Flashback October 15th , 2020**

Barbara was in the bedroom cleaning up the bathroom in her and Cody's bedroom. At this point she was pregnant and was due at any moment. Cody was just coming home from work. He drove up the driveway and walked inside the house.

"Barbara, honey where are you?" He called as he began to walk up the stairs to the bedroom. Within a moment of that he heard her scream. He quickly dropped his briefcase and ran the rest the way up the stairs. "Barbara!" He called. He heard her scream again and realized it was coming from the bathroom in their bedroom. He ran into the bedroom and into the bathroom. She was leaning over the counter and he noticed a puddle of water underneath her.

"It's time." She grunted out as she had another contraction.

Cody arrived at the hospital and called everyone the only person he hadn't called yet was his mom. He got off the phone with Barbara's parents and called his mom. Carey was just sitting down to dinner when the phone rang. She was on alert all week. She knew that Barbara was going to have her baby at anytime. She quickly got up and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?" Carey answered her voice excited as she hoped it was Cody calling her.

"Mom?" Cody replied.

"Oh honey is it time?" She asked a smile creeping across her face.

"Yeah, are you able to come down to the hospital at the moment?" He asked hoping she would say yes.

"Absolutely." She excitedly replied. "I'll be right there. I'm not going to miss this for the world. This is my first grandchild."

"Great." Cody said with a smile across his face. "I'll see you in a few." He said and then hung up.

Carey hung up the phone the smile across her face never fading. She grabbed her purse and keys and walked out of the suite. She was doubly excited because just a couple days ago Zack told her that he and Max were about to have a baby too, that was going to be a girl as well. Although Max had been pregnant now for a while now they finally went ahead and decided to tell her. Max would be having her bundle of joy in December somewhere near Christmas. She walked out of the elevator and stood in the middle of the lobby. She cleared her throat in attempt to grab everyone's attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at Carey.

"I'm about to be a grandmother for the first time! My baby is having his first baby!" She exclaimed. All the guests and employees applauded her.

"Which son is it?" Moseby asked.

"Cody." She replied.

"Well, at least he is the responsible one. I know Cody will be a great father. Zack on the other hand." Moseby said making a weird face, "I don't think he could handle it." He said joking with Carey.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Mr. Moseby. My Zack is going to be having a child in December. That makes it extra exciting for me." Carey said with a smile. "They're both girls. That means I'll finally have fun shopping. With Zack and Cody it was too hard." She said.

"Well congratulations Carey." Moseby said with a smile.

"Thank-you." She said and walked out of the Tipton towards her car.

She pulled out of the parking garage onto the road. As she got onto the highway she realized that traffic was backed up for miles. She kept looking around for what was causing this inconvenience. She still didn't see anything. As traffic finally began to slowly move again she saw several police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks on the side of the road. She then saw the accident. It was a four car pile up. One car was flipped all the way over and it had a fire going on up underneath the hood. She shook her head in sadness as she saw families on the side of the road crying and others being loaded onto the ambulances.

"So sad." She said to herself. "I better call Cody and tell him I'm going to be a little late." She said and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Cody's number.

Cody was sitting in the delivery room with Barbara holding her hand, with Zack and Max in there with them when his phone rang. He used his free hand to pick up the phone. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his mom.

"I'll be right back." He said taking his hand out of Barbara's grip, and began to walk over to the door.

"Cody!" Barbara called staring at him as he walked towards the door.

"Shh.." He said relaxing her, "I'll be right back. I'm not going to leave you. You have Max and Zack in here with you until I get back. Mom is on the phone. I promise I'll be right back. " He said.

Barbara nodded hesitantly and watched Cody walk out of the door. He flipped his phone open and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Cody, honey, I'm on my way. There was a four car pile up on the highway, which is delaying me." She said.

"Well, get here as soon as possible. I don't think this baby is going to wait much longer." He said as soon as he heard the doctor yell at him.

"It's time!" The doctor yelled at Cody. Zack and Max quickly walked out and stood outside with Cody.

"Look mom, the baby is coming I got to go I'll see you when you get here." He said. "Love you mom."

"Love you." She said and hung up the phone.

Cody closed is phone and ran into the room. He stood next to Barbara and held her hand. The doctor shut the door to the room and Zack and Max walked out to the waiting room. A few minutes later Cody walked back outside to the waiting room and told Zack and Max that it was safe for them to come back in. They got up and followed Cody back into the room. They walked inside and they walked over to Barbara's side.

"Oh my God, Barbara she looks just like you." Max said as she looked at the baby adoringly. Barbara smiled and asked Max if she would like to hold her. Max was hesitant but she went ahead and held her. "What'd you name her?" She asked.

"Brooke Janae Martin." Barbara replied.

Zack walked over to Cody and pulled him into a hug. "Congratulations man, she's beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." Cody said hugging his brother back.

A few minutes later Carey busted into the room. She saw all Zack, Cody, Max, and Barbara, and then saw the newest addition to the Martin family that Barbara was holding. She stopped and covered her mouth as the tears began to build up in her eyes. She walked over to Barbara's bedside and looked down at her baby granddaughter.

"Oh, she's beautiful." Carey said hugging Barbara and kissing her on the cheek. "What'd you name her?"

"Brooke Janae." She replied. Carey smiled and saw Cody standing beside her. She smiled at him and hugged him.

"Oh congratulations baby, she's gorgeous." She said as she pulled away and glanced at Barbara. "Just like her mother." She said with a smile.

**Flashback December 21st, 2020**

Max was sent into the hospital as she had gone into labor. Everyone was there except Barbara who had to watch Brooke. Barbara wanted so bad to be there with Max, but she couldn't. Which Max understood that she couldn't make it. Everyone was out in the waiting room except for Zack, who was in the room with Max.

"How's Brooke?" Carey asked as she and Cody waited patiently for Max to deliver her baby.

"Oh she's wonderful." Cody said, "She's becoming more and more like Barbara everyday. I'm proud of her."

"Of course you are dear." Carey said kissing him on the cheek.

A moment after Carey finished what she was saying Zack came out of the delivery room and told Carey and Cody it was good and they could come back in. They followed Zack in and saw Max lying exhaustedly in the bed holding the second new member of the Martin family. Carey slowly walked over to the baby and noticed that the baby looked a lot like Zack.

"Oh she's beautiful." Carey said. "What's you name her?"

"Renee Elyse Martin." Max said handing the baby over to Carey.

"Congratulations." Cody said hugging his brother. "She looks just like you, but we both know she's going to be a whole bunch better looking than you." He said with a laugh as he joked with his brother.

Zack laughed along with his brother, "Yeah, we all know that."

"To bad Barbara couldn't make it." Carey said as she walked over to Cody and Zack.

"Yeah well, she'll see Renee soon enough." Cody said.

"Oh I like her." Carey said looking down at Renee, "She's not bad like Zack and Cody were. They were always screaming and hollering." She said joking with them.

Max laughed a little, and Zack and Cody smiled at each other. Carey bent down and kissed Renee on the cheek and handed her over to Zack. Zack took her from his mother and held her and looked at her adoringly.

"Congratulations baby." Carey said kissing Zack on the cheek and hugging him. As she pulled away from Zack she looked at Cody, "Tell Barbara, I said hey." She said and walked out of the room.

**End Flashbacks…**

Brooke and Renee opened their eyes and found themselves lying on the floor of Brooke's bedroom. They sat up and looked around not sure why they were in Brooke's bedroom. They then looked at each other.

"Did you have that weird flashback sequence?" Brooke asked her cousin.

"You mean seeing how our parents lives ran from after the year of 2007?" Renee asked.

"Yeah." Brooke replied, "Did you?" She asked.

"Yeah, and it seems as if our dads' got along really well, and grandma was there for our births." Renee said.

"Yeah, it seems as if us going back in time really did change the future. You ready to see what it is like now?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." Renee replied as she saw Brooke's digital calendar read that it was Thanksgiving day. "Happy belated birthday." She said looking at her cousin.

"What are you taking about?" Brooke asked.

"It's Thanksgiving day, your birthday was last month." Renee said.

"Oh, well, thanks." She said as they stood up and walked out of the bedroom towards the den.

As they started walking down the stairs they heard laughter, people talking, and kids screaming and playing. They looked at each other and shrugged. As they finally made it to the bottom of the stairs they turned down the hall towards the den. Along the way they saw two boys playing in the living room.

"Do we have siblings?" Renee asked.

"It would seem that way." Brooke replied.

"This is really weird." Renee said, "I thought I was an only child."

"You were, but something happened when we went back in time and fixed the past." Brooke said.

They walked around the corner and into the den where they stood in the entrance way. Where they spotted Zack, Cody, Max, Renee, Carey, Kurt, Max's parents and Barbara's parents. They also saw a boy and a girl they had never seen before.

"There they are." Max said looking up from the table to the girls. Everyone looked up and saw Brooke and Renee standing there. "How was your naps?" She asked.

"Fine." They said at the same time and looked at each other and still had no idea what was going on.

"Are you all going to join us?" Cody asked the girls.

"Uh not at the moment. We will be right back." Brooke said and the two walked over towards the stairs again.

They walked to the Cody and Barbara's bedroom and started going through photo albums so they could find out who all these kids they never saw were. They opened up a book and Brooke saw a recent picture of her family. She pulled it out and looked at it hard. She only saw Barbara, Cody, her and another boy who looked like the boy that was sitting at the dinner table.

"So that boy at the dinner table is my younger brother." She said a flipped the picture over and saw the names. "His name is Brandon." She said.

"Then who was the girl sitting at the table and the two boys playing in the living room?" Renee asked.

"Let's see." Brooke said flipping the pages through the book and finding them. She stopped when she saw a picture of Renee's family. "They are your siblings." She said.

"What?" She asked taking the picture out from Brooke's hand.

"Yep."

"She flipped it over and read the back. The two youngest ones that we saw playing in the living room are actually twins Jason and Justin. I guess the good thing about that is that they don't look like Zack and Cody. At least they favor mom." She said.

"Yeah." Brooke agreed. "Who was the girl at the dinner table?"

"That girl was my younger sister Rachel." Renee said as she flipped the picture over and placed it back in the book. Brooke closed the book and slid it back underneath the bed.

"It looks like we have a lot to take in." Brooke said standing up.

"Yeah." Renee said, "But at least our parents aren't arguing anymore."

"Yeah, but I think we made them too lovey dovey." Brooke said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I can agree with that." She said with a laugh. "Especially my mom and dad."

Brooke laughed again, "Come on, lets go join them for dinner." She said.

"Okay." Renee said and stood up.

They walked out of Cody and Barbara's bedroom and started walking back down the stairs to the den. They walked into the den and sat down with their family and ate Thanksgiving dinner.

Brooke and Renee flashed each other a smile as they saw Zack and Cody talking and laughing like they did back in the day. They knew they did their job well and they knew they had nothing to worry about now. The Martin family was the way it was supposed to be, together and happy.

**A/N: I hope you all like my story. I hope this chapter wasn't boring or disappointing. Well, I thank-you for reading my story. In case you are all interested I have a new story that will becoming out soon. It's going to be called A Night To Remember. This story probably won't be long. It will probably only be a few chapters long. This is only because it was only an idea. This new story is going to a Zaddie fanfiction. So I hope you all will like it. **


End file.
